Von Brüdern und Schwestern
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Trina Kowalski ist ein schüchternes Mädchen. Bei Kerima entdeckt sie langsam ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Ihre Chefin Lisa hat es ihrem Bruder angetan und auch Lisa hat ein Auge auf Rokko geworfen. Ach ja, und einen neuen Plenske gibt es auch noch...
1. Chapter 1

**Von Brüdern und Schwestern – Geschwister unter sich**

1.

Elisabeth Plenske. E-li-sa-beth Plens-ke. E-lisa-beth Plens-ke. So war sie also zu ihrem Spitznamen gekommen, dachte Trina bei sich. Was sie wohl für ein Mensch ist? Ein ganz normaler, hatte ihr Rokko an diesem Morgen noch gesagt. Ja, er musste einfach Recht haben. Solange sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte Rokko immer Recht gehabt. Berlin bringt uns Glück, das hatte er ihr vor einem Jahr auch gesagt. Aber hatte es ihr wirklich Glück gebracht? Nein, nur einen Umzug mitten in der Oberstufe und eine neue Schule, an der sie nicht akzeptiert wurde. In Hamburg hatte sie auch nicht viele Freunde, aber immerhin hatte sie dort welche. In Berlin war sie meistens alleine und um diese Stelle bei Kerima hatte sie wahrlich kämpfen müssen. Heute war ihr erster Arbeitstag und die Arbeit machte ihr Spaß. Max Petersen, der Personalchef, hatte sie damit beauftragt, Unterlagen zu Lisa Plenske zu bringen. Lisa Plenske, die Mehrheitseignerin, ihre Chefin und wenn man der Presse glauben durfte, ein Mädchen wie sie und sie hatte es nach ganz oben geschafft. Trinas Nervosität wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die sie vor Lisas Bürotür stand. „Wollen Sie denn nicht reingehen, Frau Kowalski?", riss eine freundliche Frauenstimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Oh ja, natürlich, Frau Seidel-Brahmberg." – „Von Brahmberg-Seidel." Rokko würde jetzt sagen: Wer sich zwischen Schwarz und Weiß nicht entscheiden kann, muss mit dem Mist, den Grau verzapft, leben. Trina hingegen war es nur peinlich, dass sie Mariellas Familiennamen in der falschen Reihenfolge gesagt hatte. „Frau Plenske beißt auch nicht… nicht mehr, seit der Impfung." – „Seit der Impfung?" – „Ja, Tollwut, Staupe, Zwingerhusten." Mariellas Scherz half Trina dabei, ihre Angespanntheit zu überwinden. „Okay." Sie klopfte, straffte ihren Rücken und strich noch einmal über ihre Haare. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren eigentlich schulterlang, aber sie lockten sich so stark, dass sie ihr nur bis unter die Ohren reichten. Trina war extra früh aufgestanden, um sie zu bändigen und war mit dem Ergebnis recht zufrieden: Mit Klemmen hatte sie sie fixiert und so sah Trina im Profil aus, als hätte sie einen großen dunkelbraunen Busch am Hinterkopf. Schnell zog sie ihren Rock glatt. Rokko hatte ihr angeboten, mit ihr shoppen zugehen, aber sie hatte abgelehnt – diesmal wollte sie ausnahmsweise auf seine beschützende Hilfe verzichten. Nachdem Abitur hatte sie die Wochen bis zu ihrem Ausbildungsbeginn bei Kerima mit Gelegenheitsjobs überbrückt. Für ihr heutiges Outfit hatte sie ziemlich viele Kaffees verkauft und Zeitungen ausgetragen. Und was hatte es ihr gebracht? Einen Rüffel von Hugo Haas: „Das ist aber von der Konkurrenz." Richtig, es war nicht aus dem Hause Kerima – deren Stil war ihr einfach zu auffällig. Rokko machte das ja nichts aus, aber sie war halt nicht Rokko. Sie mochten vielleicht die gleichen Gene haben, aber in diesem Punkt hätten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein können: Rokko war so extrovertiert, ging so offensiv auf seine Mitmenschen zu und war so selbstbewusst. Trina hingegen war eher zurückhalten, still, schon fast verstockt. „Herein!", erklang eine Stimme. Trina atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann in den Raum. Das ist sie also? Das ist Lisa Plenske? Trina war…ja, was war sie eigentlich? Enttäuscht? Überrascht? Sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde in einen Spiegel sehen, der die Farben verzerrt. Sie hatte den Eindruck sie würde in ihr eigenes Gesicht sehen – nur blond und blauäugig. „Bitte?" wurde Trina von der freundlichen jungen Frau gefragt. Trug sie eine Zahnspange? Die Chefin eines Modeunternehmens trägt Zahnspange? Trina fühlte sich erleichtert. Den ganzen Tag versuchte sie schon, ihre eigene Zahnspange zu verstecken. Sie hatte ihren Kieferorthopäden bekniet, sie herauszunehmen, bevor ihre Ausbildung begann, aber sie war vertröstet worden – höchstens noch bis Jahresende. Das war noch über ein viertel Jahr! „Die hier… Herr Petersen will, dass ich Ihnen diese Akten bringe." – „Danke." Lisa nahm ihr die Papiere ab und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Trina wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sollte sie gehen? Oder bleiben? Herr Petersen hatte doch gesagt… „Ist noch irgendetwas?" – „Ähm ja, Herr Petersen wünscht, dass Sie mich behalten." Lisa zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „…äh mich hier behalten. Also, ich soll Ihnen hier zur Hand gehen." – „Aha. Ich behalte aber nichts, was freihändig zur Tür reinkommt und autonome Entscheidungen trifft." – „Ich…ich treffe keine autonomen Entscheidungen." Lisa machte große Augen. „Außer, es wird verlangt." – „Am besten, Sie setzten sich mal einen Moment." Lisa deutete auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Sie sind die neue Auszubildende?" – „Ja, ich bin Trina Kowalski. Äh, Katarina Kowalski." – „Trina? Ist das Ihr Spitzname?" Trina fühlte sich ertappt und wurde feuerrot. „Ja, ich konnte als Kind Katarina nicht richtig sagen und darum…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Das passierte ihr öfter, besonders, wenn sie nervös war. „Darf ich auch Trina zu Ihnen sagen?" – „Sehr gerne." Trina spürte, wie sie langsam entspannte. „Es ist wohl etwas verfrüht, zu fragen, ob Sie sich schon bei uns eingelebt haben, oder?" – „Ähm, ja, das ist mein erster Tag heute." – „Ich weiß. Wenn Sie bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchen oder Fragen haben, Sie können gerne zu mir kommen." Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin würde sich persönlich um sie, die poplige Azubine, kümmern, wenn Bedarf bestand? Wow, wenn sie das Rokko erzählte, dann kippt der bestimmt nach hinten um – das übertraf selbst ihn und seine Lockerheit. „Vielen Dank." – „Sagen Sie, wann haben Sie Berufsschule? Haben Sie Blockunterricht?" – „Nein, ich habe donnerstags Berufsschule und jede zweite Woche auch mittwochs." – „Das trifft sich hervorragend. Dann können wir Sie viel besser einplanen. Wie stellt Herr Petersen sich das eigentlich vor? Das Mir-zur-Hand-gehen, meine ich."

Ihr erster Arbeitstag war wie im Flug vergangen und Trina stand im Foyer von Kerima Moda und wartete auf Rokko. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie abzuholen, sie wollten dann gemeinsam essen gehen und hinterher ins Kino. Darauf hatte Trina sich in jeder freien Minute gefreut. Diese Bruder-Schwester-Abende waren selten geworden seit Rokko so gefragt war in der Werbewelt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass er schon 15 Minuten zu spät war. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert, war ihr erster Gedanke. „Trina, Sie sind ja noch hier! Sie sollten wirklich nach Hause gehen, die Zeiten, in denen Sie Ihre Nächte bei Kerima verbringen werden, kommen früh genug." Lisa hatte sich lächelnd zu ihr begeben. Sie war gut bepackt mit ihrer Handtasche, ihrer Laptoptasche und ein paar Akten, die sie offensichtlich mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. „Trine wartet auf ihr Bruderherz", bemerkte Kim spitz, als sie auf den Fahrstuhl zuhielt. „Stell dir vor Lisa, ihr Bruder ist Rokko Kowalski, dieser Werbekomet. Wir warten schon gespannt auf sein Auftauchen, aber Schmuddeltrulla hier hat das bestimmt nur erfunden, um sich interessant zu machen." Trina war betreten. Gut, sie hatte vielleicht nicht die topangesagten Klamotten, aber sie war bestimmt nicht schmuddelig. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, die Zeiten, in denen sie keine Freunde hatte, würden bei Kerima aufhören, dass sie hier die Chance auf einen Neuanfang kriegen würde, dass sie Berlin vielleicht doch noch lieb gewinnen würde. Glücklicherweise hielt Kim sich nicht weiter damit auf, sie zu piesacken. „Ja, mein Bruder wollte mich abholen, wir wollen…äh…" – „…Ihren ersten Arbeitstag feiern? Das ist großartig. Das haben Sie sich verdient, aber übertreiben Sie es nicht, morgen ist auch wieder ein Arbeitstag", mahnte Lisa sie augenzwinkernd. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Trina war enttäuscht, dass Rokko immer noch nicht da war. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, den Berliner Verkehr unterschätzt man schnell, er ist bestimmt jede Minute hier. Vielleicht wartet er auch unten auf Sie. Und wegen Kim… Die markiert nur ihr Revier, sobald sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hat, dass Sie jetzt auch hier sind, wird Sie bestimmt nicht mehr so zickig sein." Trina nickte. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen und Ihrem Bruder – unbekannterweise – einen schönen Abend." – „Ja, gu…guten Abend, Frau Plenske."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Trina stand noch eine ganze Weile hilflos vor dem Fahrstuhl und wartete auf ihren Bruder. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass 14 Etagen unter ihr etwas passiert war, das Lisa Plenske wie ein großes und sehr unwahrscheinliches Déjà-vu vorkam: Sie war mit einem jungen Mann zusammengestoßen und hatte dabei ihre Akten fallen gelassen. „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich war so in Gedanken", entschuldigte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann bei ihr. „Ich habe nämlich einen Termin bei Kerima Moda und bin schon ziemlich spät dran." Lisa hatte sich gebückt, um die aus den Akten heraus gefallenen Papiere aufzuheben. Wie oft muss das noch passieren, bevor sie sich endlich angewöhnte, Dinge ordentlich abzuheften? Kurz musterte sie den Mann aus dem Augenwinkel und bemerkte die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit mit der neuen Azubine. „Wie gut, dass Sie Kerima jetzt gefunden haben." Mit der freien Hand deutete sie in Richtung Eingang. „Sie werden dort schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Lassen Sie mal, ich kann das alleine aufheben." – „Sicher?" – „Sicher. Strafe für's nicht abheften muss sein, oder?" Lisa sah Rokko hinterher und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie dachte: An dieser Stelle und mit genauso einem Zusammenstoß habe ich mich in David verliebt, schallt sich aber gleich wieder für diesen Gedanken. Statistisch gesehen, passiert so etwas so gut wie nie. Lisa lächelte, Blödsinn! Nicht einmal ihr würde das zweimal passieren. Sie raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jürgen – wenn sie heute noch etwas arbeiten wollte, dann konnte nur er ihr helfen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nichts Flüssiges hineingeschüttet hast?" – „Jaaaa." – „Ja, du bist dir sicher oder ja, du hast etwas reingeschüttet?" – „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Also Jürgen, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mit meinem Laptop zu dir kommen, wenn mir etwas Derartiges passiert wäre?" – „Hast du ihn vielleicht 'runtergeworfen?" – „Nein, auch nicht." Jürgen untersuchte den Computer immer noch fachmännisch: „Ist der Akku vielleicht alle?" – „Jetzt schlägt es aber 13! Nein, der Akku ist nicht alle. Ich hatte ihn den ganzen Tag an der Steckdose." – „Auch, als heute Nachmittag der Strom ausgefallen ist?" – „Jaaaa, auch da." – „Dann hat er vermutlich das gleiche Problem wie meine Tiefkühltruhe." – „Du meinst, statt Eis ist Matsch drin?" – „So 'was in der Art. Passt du kurz auf den Kiosk auf? Ich nehme ihn mit in mein Hinterzimmer. Jürgen der Exorzist Decker wird sich um den kleinen Quälgeist kümmern." Grinsend ging Jürgen durch die Hintertür.

„Und? Wie war dein erster Tag? Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was musstest du alles machen? Sind die auch nett zu dir? Hast du schon Freunde gefunden?" – „Schön war's. Ich habe kopiert und Tabellen für Frau Plenske getippt. Ja… und nett sind auch alle. Und Freunde finde ich bestimmt auch bald. Das war mein erster Tag, es geht nicht alles auf einmal, weißt du." Trina wollte nicht, dass Rokko sich Sorgen machte, darum verschwieg sie ihm die Schmuddeltrulla-Angelegenheit. Sie vertraute Lisa in dieser Beziehung, sie wollte ihr einfach glauben, dass sie nicht wieder die Person sein würde, auf der alle rumhackten. „Und diese Frau Plenske ist deine Chefin?" – „Ja, und sie ist toll, sie ist genial, sie rechnet das alles im Kopf und sie hat mir so viele Aufgaben übertragen und sie ist nett. Ich glaube, ich kann viel von ihr lernen." – „Das ist ja auch der Sinn einer Ausbildung", schmunzelte Rokko. Seine kleine Schwester war ja richtig begeistert von ihrer Chefin. Sie strahlte förmlich, das war ein gutes Zeichen. Rokko fühlte sich erleichtert. Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Trina nach Berlin gebracht hatte und es ihr hier so schwer gemacht wurde. Aber es ging aber nun einmal nicht anders: Arbeit gab es nur hier für ihn und er brauchte Arbeit, um für sie beide sorgen zu können. Trina hatte tapfer die Hänseleien ihrer neuen Mitschüler ertragen und er wusste, wie sehr sie darunter litt. Deshalb war er jetzt umso glücklicher, dass es ihr bei Kerima offensichtlich gut gefiel. „Lass uns noch kurz da rein gehen, ich hätte gerne noch eine Zeitung, okay? Danach gehört der Abend dir."

„Ich habe es gefunden. Es ist ein Wackelkontakt. Keine große Sache, das reparier ich dir gleich", rief Jürgen durch die Tür seines Hinterzimmers, als Rokko und Trina den Kiosk betraten. Lisa stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und konnte die zwei nicht sehen. „Ich warte besser draußen, ja?" Ehe Rokko etwas erwidern konnte, hatte seine kleine Schwester sich fast fluchtartig nach draußen begeben. Dass sie aber auch so menschenscheu sein musste... Von wem sie das wohl hatte? Mehr Gedanken konnte Rokko sich nicht machen, denn als er seine Zeitung bezahlen wollte, sah er der jungen Frau von eben in die Augen: „So schnell sieht man sich wieder", scherzte er. „Ja, so schnell geht das manchmal", errötete Lisa. Er musste schmunzeln… als würde ihm Trina in blond gegenüber stehen. „Und hier, ein Eis, leicht angetaut, als Geschenk des Hauses." Jürgens Tiefkühltruhe hatte nach dem Stromausfall am Nachmittag keinen Mucks mehr gesagt und solange das Eis nicht völliger Matsch war, verschenkte er es an seine Kunden. „Ich denke dabei nur an die armen Kinder in Afrika. Bei dem Gedanken kommt es mir wie Verschwendung vor, das alles wegzuwerfen", hatte Jürgen auf jeden fragenden Blick geantwortet, aber Lisa verkniff sich diesen Kommentar lieber. „Schönen Abend noch", wünschte Jürgen, als er in seinen Kiosk kam und den letzten Kunden des Tages gerade noch von hinten sah.

„So, das hast du jetzt davon: Ich habe ein Eis geschenkt gekriegt, weil ich so mutig war, in diesen bösen, bösen Kiosk zu gehen. Und ich teile bestimmt nicht mit dir – es ist nämlich Schokolade mit Schokoüberzug." – „Ich will dein Eis ja gar nicht." – „Aber du willst mir sagen, warum du auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hast." – „Weil meine Chefin da saß." – „Die blonde Frau ist deine Chefin? Da musst du dich irren." – „Doch. Du sagst doch immer, dass Äußerlichkeiten nicht wichtig sind." – „Davon bin ich auch fest überzeugt, aber die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima Moda verkauft nach Feierabend bestimmt keine Zeitungen und verschenkt dazu Eis. Du sagtest doch, sie sei nett. Wieso bist du dann nicht mit 'reingekommen und hast Hallo gesagt?" – „Weil du du bist und ich ich bin." – „Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund." – „Was für einen Film wollen wir denn nun eigentlich sehen?" Gut, wenn Trina ablenken wollte, dann würde Rokko es ihr diesmal durchgehen lassen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mit ihr reden zu wollen, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Er würde dann eh nichts von ihr erfahren.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Es war Mitte September und Trina war bereits 6 Wochen von Kerima. Lisa blieb ihr Potential nicht verborgen und daher spannte sie Trina ganz und gar für sich ein. Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte sie so dafür gesorgt, dass Trina es unter gleichaltrigen Mitarbeitern und besonders bei Kim jetzt noch schwerer hatte: „Schmuddeltrulla ist der Liebling der Chefin. Zahnspangen und Geschmacklosigkeiten unter sich. Geht ihr auch gemeinsam zum Kieferorthopäden?" Mit Hannah und Timo verstand sie sich ganz gut, aber sowie Kim dazukam, war sie abgemeldet. In der Berufsschule hingegen lief es ganz gut: Sie hatte sich mit Connie, einem Mädchen aus ihrem Buchhaltungskurs, angefreundet.

Es war Trina-Abend, was bedeutete, dass Trina kochte und abwusch. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend ununterbrochen geredet und auch jetzt, beim Abwaschen war ihr Redefluss kaum zu stoppen. Rokko staunte nicht schlecht und hörte ihr deshalb besonders aufmerksam zu – es kam ja nicht oft vor, dass sie so unbeschwert plapperte. „Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!", beendete Trina ihren Bericht. Doch das konnte er sich vorstellen, er war dabei gewesen – er hatte Lisa Plenske in Aktion erlebt. In der Mittagspause war er zu Kerima Moda gegangen. Er hatte gerade einen Auftrag abgeschlossen und wollte Trina abholen, um dem Ganzen mit ihr zusammen ein würdevolles Ende zu geben – bei Pizza und Kirschsaft, dem Kowalski-Lieblingsschmaus. Als Fräulein Hofmann endlich fertig war, ihre Nägel zu perfektionieren, konnte er sich anmelden: „Ich bin Rokko Kowalski, ich möchte zu…" – „… zur Schmuddeltrulla. Ey, dann hat die ja doch nich halluziosiniert, als sie meinte sie hätte nen Bruder in der Werbebranche." – „Wie sprechen Sie denn von meiner Schwester?" Rokko wollte der blonden Frau noch einiges mehr sagen, als Lisa Plenske an ihm vorbeihuschte: „Sabrina, ich brauche einen Mediator, dringend." – „Bei deinem Gesicht würde ick den och brauchen." – „Ein Mediator ist ein… Vergiss es, überanstrenge dich damit nicht, ruf einfach in der Rechtsabteilung an und sag denen, sie sollen einen in mein Büro schicken." – „Kannste da nich selber anrufen?" – „Doch klar, aber dann bist du hier überflüssig." – „Und was ist mit Schmuddeltrulla? Auf die stehste doch so im Moment." – „Wann geht das eigentlich in deine Birne? Sie heißt Trina und sie hat gerade etwas Besseres zu tun. Also hör auf dir zu überlegen, wie du dich darum drücken kannst und ruf einfach da an." Lisa wollte gerade gehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte: „Ach ja, wenn ich etwas anatomisch korrekt Geformtes und/oder Batteriebetriebenes kriege, kannst du deine Kündigungsurkunde bei mir abholen." Dann wandte sie sich an Rokko: „Sie wollen bestimmt zu Trina, oder? Ich schicke sie so schnell es geht raus, hier ist gerade wirklich viel los und sie ist eine echte Hilfe." Es erfüllte Rokko mit Stolz zu hören, dass seine kleine Schwester gute Arbeit leistete und ihre Chefin das zu würdigen wusste. „Am besten Sie setzen sich ans Catering, sonst läuft Sie hier noch jemand über den Haufen."

„Stell dir vor, sie hat mich genial genannt. Sie ist zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit, sagt sie", Trina riss Rokko aus dem Film in seinem Kopf. „Am Nachmittag saß sie mit den beiden Geschäftsführern und der PR-Managerin zur Krisensitzung in ihrem Büro und ich habe Kaffee für alle gebracht und…" vor lauter Nervosität Lisas Kaffee über den gesamten Schreibtisch geschüttet. „Können Sie denn nicht aufpassen? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du jemand so Ungeschickten in die Nähe deines Schreibtisches lässt", David war sichtlich genervt. „Höchst wahrscheinlich nicht aus den gleichen Gründen, warum ich Kaffee über deinen Schreibtisch schütten durfte. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Trina, es gibt kaum eine Flüssigkeit, mit der diese Schreibtischplatte noch keinen Kontakt hatte." Lisa griff in eine Schublade und holte eine Rolle Küchenpapier hervor, um die Pfütze aufzuwischen. „Und wie wollen Sie jetzt weiter vorgehen? Der Streik sorgt dafür, dass der Kurs ins Bodenlose fällt und genug Finanzmittel, um gegenzukaufen haben Sie auch nicht", warf Richard ein. „Als erstes wird Mariella eine Stellungnahme rausgeben, dass wir nicht wissen, wie es zu diesen Gerüchten gekommen ist, dass wir nicht vorhaben, jemanden zu entlassen, dass wir alles im Griff haben und uns darum kümmern und so." Lisa sah Mariella an und war insgeheim froh, dass David sie im Februar geheiratet hat. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Davids Verhalten ihr nach der Übernahme nicht die Augen geöffnet hätte und dass sie vielleicht immer noch heimlich hoffen würde, er könnte sie eines Tages lieben, wurde ihr ganz anders. Nachdem es ihr gelungen war, Kerima zu übernehmen, war David vorübergehend zu einem echten Kotzbrocken mutiert. Er hatte sich aufgeführt, als wäre er der König der Welt, das war Lisa schon ziemlich unangenehm aufgefallen. Erst ihre Entscheidung, ihn und Richard zu gleichrangigen Geschäftsführern zu machen, hatte seinen Höhenflug gestoppt. Dann begann Richard allerdings um die Gunst seines Vaters zu werben und das heile Familienleben mit Sabrina aufzubauen und David fühlte sich herausgefordert und setzte zum Wettrüsten an. Er schreckte nicht einmal davor zurück, Mariella übereilt zu einer Ehe zu nötigen. Da fiel es Lisa wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie liebte nicht David Seidel, sie liebte die Idee, die sie von ihm hatte, die Person, die sie sich in ihrer Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. „Diese Person gibt es irgendwo und das Schicksal sorgt schon dafür, dass ihr zueinander findet", hatte Jürgen ihr damals gesagt und sie klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken. In den ersten Wochen der Ehe hatte sie David und Mariella beobachtet und wurde sich immer sicherer: Sie wollte einen Mann, der sie liebte, der ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gab und keinen, der sie mit teuren und extravaganten Geschenken überhäufte. Ein Gutes hatte die Eheschließung dann doch: Seit dem Polterabend war sie mit Mariella per du: „Sie sind ja Davids zweite Trauzeugin und Sie sind ihm eine gute Freundin gewesen, hoffentlich bringt er das in die Ehe mit ein", hatte Mariella ihr gesagt, bevor sie Brüderschaft getrunken haben, sonst würde Lisa Mariella jetzt mit von Brahmberg-Seidel ansprechen müssen und das war in so hektischen Zeiten wie diesen durchaus ein Zungenbrecher. „Und wie steht es mit dem Finanzproblem?", unterbrach Richard ihre Gedanken. „Es gibt die Möglichkeit der reziproken Beleihung von Beteiligungen zwischen Kerima und B-Style." Richard schien zu zweifeln. „Wenn Sie es so anstellen, dass die Geldgeber nichts von den Transaktionen…" Als Trina acht Paar Augen auf sich gerichtet fühlte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte und sie brach sofort ab. Wie peinlich, sie sollte doch eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr hier sein. „Was dann Trina? Sprechen Sie weiter", ermutigte Lisa sie. Ihre Wangen glühten ganz aufgeregt: „Dann können Sie bis zu vier Millionen Euro machen. Sie müssten allerdings…" David fiel ihr ins Wort: „Du willst doch nicht auf dieser Hirngespinste deiner Azubine hören?" – „Nun sei doch mal still, Bruderherz und lass sie ausreden. Größerer Käse als bei dir kann ja kaum rauskommen." Lisa war überrascht – dass Richard gegen David war, war ja nichts Neues, aber dass er auch nicht gegen sie war, war ungewöhnlich. Lisa nickte Trina ermutigend zu. Als sie mit ihren Ausführungen fertig war, fragte Lisa sie: „Klingt so, als hätten Sie das schon einmal gemacht." – „Ähm ja, in einem Börsenplanspiel in der Schule." – „In einem Börsenplanspiel, ich fasse es nicht." David war sichtlich ungehalten, während Richard sich ein Stück Papier genommen hatte und darauf rumkritzelte: „Das könnte in der Tat funktionieren." – „Gut, Trina, Sie können den Tisch dort haben." Lisa deutete auf den Tisch in der Ecke ihres Büros: „Ich hätte dann doch gerne im Blick, wenn Sie das durchführen." – „Ich…ich soll…?" – „Natürlich, es war Ihre Idee. Ich stehe Ihnen natürlich zur Seite, aber Sie werden alle wichtigen Schritte durchführen."

Trina war fertig mit dem Abwasch und setzte sich zu Rokko auf das Sofa: „Und da ist noch etwas…" – „Was? Du hast das ganze Firmenkapital verloren und unsere Haftpflichtversicherung will nicht dafür aufkommen?" Er versuchte witzig zu sein, weil er Trinas Blick einfach nicht deuten konnte. „Ich habe dir doch von dem Streik in dem Werk in Tschechien erzählt?" – „Ja, jeden Tag seit er angefangen hat. Und?" – „Frau Plenske will mit Herrn Seidel und Frau von Brahmberg-Seidel hinfahren und sie will…, dass ich… also dass ich mitkomme." Trina strahlte. Rokko konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal hatte so strahlen sehen. „Und du willst mit?" – „Oh ja, bitte, Rokko!" Trinas große braune Augen wurden noch größer und glänzten ganz aufgeregt. Sie sah wieder aus wie die kleine Dreijährige, die seine kalte Hand genommen hatte, als sie am Grab ihrer Eltern standen – da war er gerade mal 12: „Rokko, wieso weinst du? Mama und Papa bringen uns doch immer etwas Schönes von ihren Reisen mit." – „Ja, kleine Trina, ich weiß, aber diesmal kommen sie nicht wieder." – „Dann verreisen sie ganz weit weg, oder? Wieder für die Arbeit?" – „Nein, Trina, nicht für die Arbeit, aber sehr weit weg." – „Wenn sie anrufen, dann können wir ihnen sagen, dass sie uns fehlen und dann kommen sie bestimmt ganz schnell wieder." In diesem Moment hatte er sie hoch genommen und fest an sich gedrückt. Er hatte hart schlucken müssen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte: „Trina, sie werden nicht anrufen." – „Nicht anrufen und nicht wiederkommen? Rokko, was wird dann mit uns?" – „Du hast immer noch mich und ich werde auf dich aufpassen." Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte Trina sich standhaft geweigert zu verreisen und hatte bis in die frühe Pubertät Szenen gemacht, wenn jemand verreisen wollte. Trina neigte seit dem tödlichen Unfall ihrer Eltern dazu, sich sofort zu sorgen, wenn jemand nicht pünktlich war, deshalb war er an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag auch so kopflos, als er es nicht rechtzeitig zu Kerima geschafft hatte. „Und du willst wirklich mitfahren?", er musste sich noch einmal vergewissern, dass er sie richtig verstanden hat. „Ja. Frau Plenske sagt, ich könnte dort viel lernen und Erfahrungen sammeln. Sie sagt, sie glaubt an mich und… ja, ich möchte mit. Du darfst nicht ‚nein' sagen, bitte." Wie hatte diese Frau Plenske das wohl gemacht? Seine Trina war ja völlig hin und weg. So hatte er sie so gut wie nie erlebt. „Ich muss sie kennen lernen." Oh, schoss es Trina durch den Kopf. Richtig, eine Freundin hatte er lange nicht gehabt. Die meisten der Frauen, die er in den letzten Jahren mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, hatten am nächsten Morgen: „Ich rufe dich an." gesagt und hatten dann nicht wieder angerufen. Das letzte Mal, dass er eine feste Freundin hatte – Katja mit den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen –, war schon fast vier Jahre her und sie hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt: Trina oder sie. Und Rokko hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und sich für seine kleine Schwester entschieden. Seitdem hatte er keine Frau mehr in sein Leben gelassen. Trina wusste, wie sehr sich Rokko nach Liebe sehnte, nach der Liebe, die ihm seine Schwester nicht geben konnte, dass er von einer eigenen kleinen Familie träumte und sie wünschte ihm so sehr, endlich mal an die Richtige zu geraten. Diese Frau Plenske würde schon gut zu ihm passen, so jemanden hatte sie sich immer an Rokkos Seite gewünscht – sie würde bestimmt eine gute Schwägerin abgeben. Trina spürte, wie sie bei diesem Gedanken errötete. „Nicht so, wie du denkst." Trina wurde noch röter, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, Rokko konnte Gedanken lesen. „Du bist zwar schon 19 und kannst das alleine entscheiden, aber ich wüsste trotzdem ganz gerne, mit wem du fährst und wohin genau, wie sich deine Chefin das vorstellt und was mit der Berufsschule wird."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Frau Plenske? Haben Sie mal eine Minute für mich?" – „Natürlich Trina, was führt Sie so früh zu mir?" Lisa war gerade erst bei Kerima angekommen und wühlte noch in ihrer Tasche, als Trina leise in ihr Büro gekommen war. Unsicher stand sie dort und wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte: „Also… Sie wissen ja, dass ich… also dass mein Bruder und ich, also dass wir zusammen wohnen und… also, ich habe ihn gefragt, ob ich mit nach Tschechien fahren darf und… also ich darf, aber… also, er möchte Sie vorher… also vorher mit Ihnen sprechen." Trina spürte genau, wie sich ihre hektischen Flecken den Weg von der Stirn in den Ausschnitt und zurück bahnten. „Natürlich, Trina. Soll ich ihn anrufen oder möchte er vorbeikommen? Ich nehme mal an, anrufen ist besser, wir fahren ja übermorgen schon." – „Rokko… also sein Auftrag ist vorbei und er hat ein paar Tage Zeit, bevor er etwas Neues anfängt und ich glaube, er möchte Sie lieber persönlich…" Lisa warf einen Blick in ihren Terminkalender: „Was ist mit heute Nachmittag, 14 Uhr? Denken Sie, er hat da Zeit?" – „Danke, Frau Plenske. Ich sage ihm gleich Bescheid."

Um 14 Uhr klopfte es an Lisas Bürotür: „So, Herr Kowalski, immer hinein in die gute Stube", scherzte Inka, als sie Rokko in Lisas Büro führte. „Gibt's noch irgendwas, Chefin?", wandte sie sich an Lisa. „Nein, das war's erstmal. Guten Tag, Herr Kowalski." Lisa erhob sich kurz und gab Rokko die Hand. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Also, am besten Sie fangen an." Rokko saß da und sah Lisa an – diese blauen Augen, als würde man ins Meer sehen. „Herr Kowalski? Was ist?" – „Äh, nichts, ich habe Sie mir nur irgendwie anders vorgestellt." – „Aber wir haben uns doch schon mal gesehen." – „Ja, ich weiß, aber Trinas Schilderungen nach, naja, sahen Sie in meiner Fantasie immer aus wie Yoda." – „Yoda aus Star Wars?" Rokko nickte und wurde sich in diesem Moment bewusst, was für einen Blödsinn er da redete. „Sie meinen: Klein, faltig und mit spitzen Ohren? Das ist nicht gerade schmeichelhaft." Lisa amüsierte sich köstlich. „Nee, eigentlich eher: Klein, still und unheimlich weise." – „Na, das klingt ja schon besser. Aber weise bin ich bestimmt nicht. Also, Sie wollten mit mir über Trina sprechen." – „Ja, genau. Sie wollen sie mit nach Tschechien nehmen?" – „Ja. Ihre Schwester hat gute Ideen zur Krisenbewältigung beigetragen und ich finde, das ist eine gute Chance für sie, zu lernen, dass dieses Unternehmen nicht nur aus schicken Stoffen und viel Buchhaltung besteht. So kann sie lernen, dass hinter jedem Mitarbeiter auch ein Individuum steht." Rokko war baff, langsam dämmerte ihm, warum Trina so begeistert von ihr war. „Wissen Sie, eigentlich geht es gar nicht um die Reise oder um den Unterrichtsausfall in der Berufsschule, sondern es geht um etwas Anderes." Rokko zögerte einen Augenblick, entschied sich dann aber, ehrlich zu sein. Er hatte ohnehin den Eindruck, dass Lisas blaue Augen direkt in seine Seele sehen konnten: „Trina ist noch nie länger von Zuhause weg gewesen. Sie war drei, als unsere Eltern starben und seitdem hat sie sich standhaft geweigert zu verreisen. Das ist sozusagen das erste Mal, dass sie zu mir kam und mich um meine Zustimmung gebeten hat. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich vielleicht übernimmt und sich erst in Tschechien bewusst wird, dass sie sich zuviel zumutet." Lisa war betreten, sie hatte sich nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht, warum Trina bei ihrem Bruder und nicht bei ihren Eltern lebte. „Darf ich fragen, wie…" – „Bei einem Autounfall." Rokko sah ihn wieder vor sich, den Tag, an dem seine Eltern spät dran waren und hektisch alles zusammen suchten, was sie mit in ihre kleine Firma nehmen wollten. „Rokko, bringst du Trina bitte in den Kindergarten? Wir sind schon so spät dran", hatte seine Mutter ihn gebeten und er hatte gemault: „Wieso ich? Ihr braucht die kleine Nervensäge doch nur vor dem Kindergarten raussetzen." – „Rokko, das ist keine Bitte, das ist eine Anweisung. Bring sie einfach hin, es liegt doch eh auf deinem Weg zur Schule." Wieder sah Rokko die Kreuzung vor sich, die ihr Zuhause vom Kindergarten trennte. An jenem Morgen waren dort – sehr zu Trinas Begeisterung – mehrere Feuerwehrautos, überall war Löschschaum und man barg gerade die Leiche ihrer Mutter aus dem völlig zerstörten Auto. Später hatte Rokko erfahren, dass der fast unversehrte LKW-Fahrer die Ampel übersehen hatte, aber das machte es nicht besser – seine Eltern waren tot und er und Trina ganz alleine. Seine Großmutter hatte sie zu sich genommen, wie sooft, wenn ihre Eltern auf Dienstreise waren, aber diesmal blieben sie 7 Jahre. Rokko war gerade in Trinas Alter, als ihre Oma einen Schlaganfall hatte. Sie stand in der Küche und wollte Frühstück machen, als sie von einem Moment auf den anderen in sich zusammensackte – der Notarzt konnte nur noch den Tod feststellen. Lange musste er um das Sorgerecht für Trina kämpfen und deshalb würde sie für ihn vermutlich immer das kleine, hilfsbedürftige Mädchen bleiben. Darum sprach er auch jetzt mit Lisa, die sich ziemlich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Also, Sie wissen, wir fahren wegen des Streiks dorthin und das kann unter Umständen ganz schnell gehen, unter Umständen aber auch ein paar Tage dauern. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich habe ein Auge auf Trina. Hier." Sie reichte ihm einen Zettel. „Das ist meine private Telefonnummer, dort erreichen Sie meine Familie. Wenn Sie in Trinas Abwesenheit ein ungutes Gefühl überkommt oder wenn die Berichterstattung hier mal wieder alles ins Unermessliche übertreibt, dann kriegen Sie dort Infos aus erster Hand." Lisa lächelte den besorgten Rokko an – so einen großen Bruder hätte sie auch immer gerne gehabt. „Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, dass alles ganz ungefährlich ist und wir nur einen Ausflug machen, immerhin dauert dieser Streik schon ein paar Tage und die Situation ist sehr angespannt, aber ich würde Ihre Schwester bestimmt nicht mitnehmen wollen, wenn ich sie dort nicht brauchen würde. Sie ist ein ganz tolles Mädchen und sie macht ihren Job wirklich gut. Mit der Berufsschule ist auch alles geklärt. Ihre Freundin Connie schreibt für sie mit." Rokko spürte seine Erleichterung und steckte den Zettel in seine Hemdtasche. „Vielen Dank, Frau Plenske. Wann und wo geht es denn nun aber eigentlich los?", fragte er möglichst locker, um sich nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, wie gerührt er von ihrer Geste mit der Telefonnummer war und wie sehr er sich über ihre Worte freute. „Wir fliegen übermorgen früh um 8 Uhr von Tegel nach Prag, von dort aus geht es mit dem Zug nach Liberec. Dort ist das bestreikte Werk…"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Am Vortag hatte Rokko Trina zum Flughafen gebracht und kurz die Bekanntschaft von David und Mariella gemacht. Lisas Eltern waren auch da, um sich zu verabschieden, was ihr sichtlich unangenehm war. Nachdem die vier ins Flugzeug gestiegen waren, versicherte Helga ihm noch einmal, dass er wirklich anrufen könnte, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, aber bis jetzt war alles gut. Trina hatte nach der Ankunft kurz angerufen, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie gut angekommen war und dass die Verhandlungen mit den tschechischen Gewerkschaftern noch am Nachmittag beginnen würden. Sie war richtig aufgeregt, als würde sie sich darauf freuen.

Rokko hatte sich Brote geschmiert – extra dick mit Leberwurst und Käse, so wie er und Trina es gerne hatten – und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Trina bestand immer darauf, in Ruhe am Tisch zu essen und auf gar keinen Fall dabei fernzusehen, aber er mochte das ganz gerne, darum brezelte er sich ganz gemütlich auf das Sitzmöbel, drückte ein paar Tasten der Fernbedienung und staunte nicht schlecht bei dem, was er sah, als er endlich bei den Abendnachrichten ankam: „Live aus Liberec, vor der Hauptproduktionsstätte von Kerima Moda. Die Führungsetage kam am späten Vormittag hier an und begann sofort mit den Verhandlungen, die den Streik beenden sollen." Die Reportage zeigte Lisa, die Trina am Ellenbogen genommen hatte und durch die Masse von Reportern dirigierte: „Sagen Sie denen nichts. Die bekommen ein offizielles Statement, wenn es vorbei ist." Trina nickte. „Bitte, lassen Sie uns einfach nur unsere Arbeit machen", sprach David die Journalisten an. „Frau Plenske, im volksnahen casual style gekleidet, wollte keine Auskunft über ihre Pläne geben. Seit über 4 Stunden ist Kerimas Führungsspitze in den Verhandlungen mit den Streikführern hier vor Ort. Wir werden Sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten. Hier ist…" Den Rest hörte Rokko gar nicht mehr – das gab es einfach nicht: Seine kleine Schwester im Fernsehen und er hatte keine Videokassette, um diesen nahezu historischen Augenblick festzuhalten. In den nächsten Tagen lief der sonst kaum genutzte Fernseher im Kowalski-Haushalt ununterbrochen. Rokko sog förmlich jede Sendung über den Streik in sich auf. Er war entsetzt bei den Bildern, die gezeigt wurden: Einige Arbeiter hatten Hoffnung geschöpft, als die Mehrheitseignerin höchstpersönlich angereist war und wollten ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Es kam zu Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen den Streikenden und den Streikbrechern, es gab sogar mehrere Verletzte. Rokko ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er an Lisa dachte und sich sicher war, dass nur sie es schaffen würde, die Situation zu entschärfen. Für ihn war das alles schrecklich aufregend – schon alleine, weil seine kleine Schwester da mittendrin war. „Nach 30 Stunden ununterbrochenen Verhandlungen tut sich hier in Liberec endlich etwas." Der Nachrichtensprecher zog wieder Rokkos ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein offensichtlich erschöpfter David Seidel trat heraus. „Herr Seidel, zu welchen Ergebnissen sind Sie gekommen?" – „Herr Seidel, eine Stellungnahme!" Die Presse hatte ihn eingekreist und er kam nicht umhin, etwas zu sagen: „Wir haben noch immer keine Übereinkunft." – „Was bedeutet das?" – „Nun, erst einmal nichts, denn Frau Plenske verhandelt weiter, allerdings alleine. Das bringt doch alles nichts." – „Heißt das, Sie stellen die Entscheidung Ihrer Chefin in Frage?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber sie ist eine hoffnungslose Idealistin auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Kompromiss und bis sie den gefunden hat, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen." Damit bahnte sich David seinen Weg durch die Reporter und Kamerateams. Langsam wurde Rokko unruhig – in seinen Augen klang das nicht gut und Trina hatte er auch nicht gesehen. Hieß das, sie war noch da drin? 30 Stunden ohne Schlaf. Er mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es ihr ging. Er ging an seinen Schreibtisch und holte den Zettel, den Lisa ihm gegeben hatte, hervor, betrachtete ihn und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber. Er griff nach dem Hörer und wollte die Nummer wählen, ließ dann aber davon ab. Es war ja schon so spät und er kannte die Plenskes ja gar nicht. Als Glucke wollte er nun wirklich nicht dastehen. Trina war alt genug, sie konnte auf sich aufpassen und Lisas Wort hatte er auch.

„Seit 48 Stunden verhandelt Elisabeth Plenske nun mit ihren Mitarbeitern hier in Liberec. Vor wenigen Minuten war hier ein Geräusch zu hören, das wie ein Schuss klang. Schalten Sie nicht um, wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden." Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, da machten die doch tatsächlich Werbung!! Rokko konnte es nicht fassen. Und dann auch noch so unkreative!! Als das Bild wieder umschwenkte und wieder das Haupttor der Fabrik in Tschechien gezeigt wurde, bekam Rokko große Augen: Dort stand Trina, sie hielt einen Zettel in der Hand und las etwas vor: „Wenn Sie nun bitte den Weg für den Notarzt frei machen würden", waren die einzigen Worte, die live übertragen wurden. Danach gab es wieder nur das Gesicht des Journalisten: „Die Assistentin von Elisabeth Plenske informierte uns gerade in wenigen Worten, dass das von uns als Schuss kategorisierte Geräusch lediglich ein Stapel Wörterbücher war, den einer der Dolmetscher bei einem Schwächanfall umgeworfen hat. Zu einer Einigung ist man hier noch immer nicht gekommen. Laut Katarina Kowalski verhandelt Frau Plenske jetzt nur mit einem Dolmetscher weiter, sie soll sich des Weiteren auf einem guten Weg in Richtung Einigung befinden. Bleiben Sie dran…" Rokko grübelte hin und her: Seine Schwester hatte in ganzen Sätzen vor vielen fremden Menschen gesprochen und wusste, dass sie dabei im Fernsehen ist. Er strahlte vor Stolz – seine kleine Schwester, endlich bekam sie die Anerkennung, die ihr für ihre Leistungen zustand. Immer wieder tigerte er in der Wohnung auf und ab und hoffte, der Nachrichtensender würde noch andere Einzelheiten verraten, aber da wurden gerade die verschiedensten Promis durchdiskutiert. Letztlich griff er doch nach der Nummer der Plenskes und rief an: „Guten Tag, Herr Plenske, hier ist Rokko Kowalski. Ich rufe an, weil… ja genau, weil ich mir Sorgen um meine Schwester mache…ja, viel sagen die im Fernsehen nicht…" Das Gespräch zwischen Bernd und ihm ging hin und her und endete damit, dass Rokko sich in der S-Bahn nach Göberitz wieder fand: „Dann komm doch einfach her, Junge. Dann können wir uns gemeinsam Sorgen machen." Rokko verbrachte also den Abend auf dem Plenskeschen Sofa – zwischen Helga, die es mit ihren Bemutterungen etwas zu gut meinte, und Bernd, der immer wieder darüber schimpfte, warum Lisa keinen ordentlichen Job hatte wie alle anderen auch, dann müssten sie jetzt nicht diesen schrecklichen Nachrichten zuhören und darüber spekulieren, was wohl gerade in Tschechien passierte.

Bevor Rokko an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, musste er einfach die Spätnachrichten sehen. Den ganzen Abend hatte es keine neuen Meldungen gegeben – diesmal gab es Neuigkeiten: „Hier ist Johannes Krämer mit Neuigkeiten aus Liberec: Vor ungefähr 10 Minuten kam Elisabeth Plenske zusammen mit den örtlichen Vertretern aus dem Gebäude. Es ist eine Übereinkunft erzielt worden, aber hören wir Frau Plenske selbst." Die Kamera schwenkte und zeigte Lisa zusammen mit Trina, daneben die tschechischen Gewerkschaftsvertreter. Lisa sah schlecht aus, abgekämpft und ziemlich übermüdet, sie sagte nicht viel, verwies auf die offizielle Stellungnahme, die Mariella von Brahmberg-Seidel herausgeben würde und bedankte sich dann bei allen, die ihr in den letzten Stunden zur Seite gestanden hatten: „In aller erster Linie Katarina Kowalski, dem Dolmetscherteam – besonders Herrn Karl wünsche ich nach seinem Zusammenbruch gute Besserung…" Rokko ging ein bisschen näher an den Fernseher heran, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Trina wurde bei den Worten ihrer Chefin feuerrot und wieder keine Videokassette!, verfluchte Rokko sich selbst. Insgeheim hoffte er, Trina würde noch anrufen, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie würde wohl schlafen. In dieser Nacht lag Rokko noch lange wach. Er lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er dachte über den Abend bei Lisas Eltern nach – sie waren so nett zu ihm gewesen. Einmal mehr wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ihm seine Familie und die damit verbundene Wärme fehlte. Vermutlich hatte Lisa sie darum gebeten, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen und doch noch Schlaf zu bekommen.

Das Telefon riss ihn letztlich aus dem bisschen Schlaf, den er bekommen hatte: „Guten Morgen, Rokko. Hier ist Trina." – „Hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?", knurrte er unzufrieden. „Ja, halb 10 und ich wollte nur sagen, ich bin in drei Stunden wieder in Berlin. Ich habe dir ja soviel zu erzählen, das war alles so aufregend. Hast du etwas darüber im Fernsehen gesehen?" Trina war schon wieder so enthusiastisch, dass Rokkos schlechte Laune gleich verflog. „Ja, und ich hab vor allem dich gesehen. Ich freue mich, wenn du wieder da bist, dann kannst du mir alles erzählen. Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines." – „Ich dich auch. Bis später."

„Warten Sie, Frau Plenske. Ich brauche noch ein Mitbringsel für Rokko." Trina war im Flughafengebäude vor einem Souvenirshop stehen geblieben und betrachtete die Dinge, die es dort zu kaufen hab. „Das hier? Oder das?" Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden und auch Lisas Versuch, sie zu beraten schlug fehl. „Okay, Trina, machen Sie die Augen zu und greifen Sie nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand, sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Flug." Es amüsierte Lisa, dass Trina sich genauso schwer tat, Geschenke für ihre Lieben zu finden wie sie selbst. Letztlich nahm Trina einen Bierkrug mit der Skyline von Prag darauf. Lisa hatte das gleiche für ihren Vater genommen – ein Grund mehr für Trina, sich dafür zu entscheiden.

„Rokkoooooo!!!" Trina war kaum ins Flughafengebäude getreten, als sie Rokko auch schon entdeckt hatte und sich sofort in seine Arme warf. „Hallo, Frau Plenske", grüsste er die Chefin seiner Schwester und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Was tust du denn da?, fragte er sich. Es kam ihm so natürlich vor und wenn Trina mit irgendeiner anderen Freundin weggefahren wäre, hätte er das wohl auch getan. Lisa war auch überrascht, normalerweise war ihr diese Art von „körperlicher Annährung" eher unangenehm, aber das hier fühlte sich doch gar nicht schlecht an. „Hallo, Herr Kowalski", grüsste sie zurück. „Sie sehen sehr müde aus", bemerkte er. „Danke und Sie beneidenswert ausgeschlafen." Wenn sie wüsste... Gut, er hatte etwas geschlafen und im Vergleich zu ihr, konnte man das durchaus als „ausgeschlafen" durchgehen lassen. „Komm, Schnatti, lass uns nach Hause fahren", unterbrach Bernd den Smalltalk. „Vielleicht sollten Sie nicht durch den Hauptausgang rausgehen." Lisa sah Rokko fragend an: „Da sind doch nicht etwa diese Pressehaie?" – „Ich fürchte schon und das ist ein wahres Haifischbecken." – „Wo ist eigentlich das Seidelhemd?", fragte Bernd „Friedrich will, dass ich ihn und das Fräulein Mariella nach Hause fahre." – „Die sind noch ein paar Tage in Prag, romantischer Urlaub und so. A propos Urlaub: Trina, ich will Sie mindestens zwei Tage nicht bei Kerima sehen, okay? Schlafen Sie sich richtig aus, ja?" – „Wenn ich mich richtig ausgeschlafen habe, sind die zwei Tage um", grinste Trina zurück. Rokko war verwirrt: War das seine Schwester, die da so locker sprach? Diese Frau Plenske hatte ja ein richtiges Wunder vollbracht. Hoffentlich hielt ihr guter Einfluss noch eine Weile an, dachte er bei sich.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Schuhe, Schu-he, Absatz-schuhe, Slip-per, San-dalen, Flip-Flops, Haus-pusch-en, Lauf-ler-ner… Rokko saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zerbrach sich den Kopf über seinen neuen Auftrag. Trina war seit ein paar Tagen aus Tschechien zurück und er konnte sich endlich auf darauf konzentrieren, dieser Firma zu einer guten Werbekampagne zu verhelfen – leider wollte ihm nichts Brauchbares einfallen. Sein neuer Chef hatte ihm die Entwürfe als „Inspirationshilfe" gegeben und Rokko hatte sie zu diesem Zweck an die Wand in seinem Arbeitszimmer geheftet – nur gerade jetzt empfand er sie mehr wie eine Mahnung: Lass dir etwas einfallen und zwar dalli. Dalli, das war's… eher Dali. Rokko zückte einen Stift und begann zu zeichnen. Wenn er so versunken in seine Arbeit war, dann merkte er gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, ob es draußen hell oder schon dunkel war, ob es klingelte, welches Lied im Radio lief, rein gar nichts. Erst das laute Knallen der Eingangstür, gefolgt von Getrampel auf der Treppe und einem weiteren Türknallen riss ihn aus seiner „kreativen Trance".

Vorsichtig betrat er Trinas Zimmer. Warum er dabei vorsichtig war, wusste er auch nicht, sie war nicht der Typ, der mit Gegenständen warf, wenn sie wütend war, obwohl er sich das manchmal wünschte. Ihm schien es einfacher mit einem richtigen „Ausraster" umzugehen, als sie jedes Mal aus ihren Schneckenhaus herauszuquatschen, um zu erfahren, was passiert war. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" – „Keine Laus, eine zickige Firmengründertochter." Trina und Kim waren bei Kerima aneinander geraten. Laut Kim bekam „Schmuddeltrulla" viel zu viele Aufgaben zugewiesen und fühlte sich benachteiligt. Lisa hatte sich bei ihrer Forderung nach einer anspruchsvolleren Aufgabe dazu hinreißen lassen, ihr zu sagen, dass das ohne Schulabschluss und ordentliche Ausbildung nicht möglich sei. Kims Trotz war geweckt: „Ich bin die Tochter eines der Firmengründer und du hast dich hier genauso reinschmarotzt wie Schmuddeltrulla. Ich werde den Vorstand einberufen, um durchzudrücken, dass ich auch eine wichtige Aufgabe kriege." – „Oh Kim, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich." Selbst David war es irgendwann zu bunt geworden und dass er lachte, machte Kim nur noch wütender. „Okay, hör zu, es gibt schon eine wichtige Aufgabe, die ich dir geben könnte, aber du musst sofort ja sagen und wenn du erstmal ja gesagt hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Lisas Augen funkelten verschwörerisch. „Los, spuck es schon aus. Ich nehme alles, was besser ist als diese dusselige Praktikantinnenstelle." – „Gut, dann bist du jetzt Assistentin." – „Wie geil ist das denn? Und wessen Assistentin?" – „Sabrinas." Die hatte sich am Vormittag noch bei Max beschwert, dass sie eine bräuchte und jetzt, wo die Modenschausaison vor der Tür stand, würde ihr Hilfe in der Tat gut tun. Rokko kannte Kim zwar nicht, konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass ihre Begeisterung darüber, dass sie so geleimt wurden war, nicht sehr groß war und an Trina hatte sich ihr Frust entladen. Die lag nun wiederum auf ihrem Bett und heulte – vor Wut oder vor Gnatz? „Also, wenn du mich fragst, ist diese Kim nur neidisch auf dich." – „Neidisch?" Das konnte sich Trina nun gar nicht vorstellen - normalerweise war sie für die Leute nur der Fußabtreter und sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, aus welchen Gründen. „Naja, du machst deinen Job gut und Frau Plenske vertraut dir, vielleicht will diese Kim das auch." – „Oder sie kriegt nur nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie gewohnt ist." – „Na bitte, du lächelst ja schon wieder."

In den darauf folgenden Tagen sahen sich Rokko und Trina so gut wie gar nicht – bei Kerima gab es viel zu tun und auch Rokko war gut mit der Vorbereitung der Schuhpräsentation beschäftigt. Anfang Oktober war es dann soweit: Rokkos Ideen wurden in die Tat umgesetzt und alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, war zur „Ultimate Shoe Show" gekommen. Lisa musste in den sauren Apfel beißen und mit Richard dorthin gehen. Eigentlich hätte sie lieber einen der „Kreativen" mitgenommen, aber keiner von denen sah die Notwendigkeit, dieser relativ neuen und noch unbekannten Schuhmarke eine Chance zu geben – außer Richard, was Lisas Misstrauen nur noch mehr schürte, er war einfach zu nett und zuvorkommend zu ihr, irgendetwas musste da im Busch sein. Rokko warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Vorhang, um zu sehen, wie voll es war und wer alles da war. Sofort erspähte er Lisa und diesen ihm unbekannten Mann. Wer das wohl war? Wenn das ihr Lebensgefährte war, dann hatte sie einen ziemlich schlechten Männergeschmack. Was denkst du denn da?, mahnte Rokko sich selbst. Immerhin war es gut, dass die Mehrheitseignerin eines so wichtigen Modeunternehmens da war. Wenn man sie für unsere Schuhe gewinnen könnte, dann wäre das ein Erfolgsgarant. Als die Show begann, suchte sich Rokko einen Platz, von dem aus er die meisten Kritiker und bedeutungsvollen Gäste sehen konnte. Immer wieder viel sein Blick auf Lisa, der Richard von Zeit zu Zeit etwas zuflüsterte. Wieso übt sie nur so eine Faszination auf mich aus?, fragte Rokko sich immer wieder. Ihre Begeisterung war fast ansteckend, obwohl er soweit weg saß.

Als die Show vorbei war und die Gäste zu einem kleinen Umtrunk geladen wurden, erwischte Rokko sich dabei, wie er hoffte, Lisa würde sich den nicht entgehen lassen, dann gäbe es wenigstens eine Person, mit der er auf gleicher Wellenlänge war. Er machte seine Runde durch den Raum: Ein bisschen Smalltalk hier, ein paar Fragen beantworten da und dann entdeckte er Lisa. Sie stand hinter einer der Dekopalmen und beobachtete das Treiben. Als er näher kam, um sie zu begrüßen, war sie gerade dabei, den viel zu alkohollastigen Drink, den Richard ihr besorgt hatte, in den Blumenkübel zu gießen – nur leider traf sie den nicht, weil er hinter ihr stand, sie traf vielmehr Rokkos Schoß. „Also, Frau Plenske, Sie sollten sich erst einmal davon überzeugen, ob ich Ihre Abkühlung auch wirklich nötig habe." Er grinste sie frech an, während sie puterrot anlief: „Oh mein Gott, Herr Kowalski, das tut mir schrecklich leid." Sie griff nach einer Serviette und ging auf ihn zu, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie die von ihr angerichtete Sauerei schlecht selbst wegwischen konnte, immerhin war es sein Schoß. Ach du meine Güte, da hast du wohl den Fettnapf des Jahres erwischt, dachte sie bei sich, als Rokko nach der Serviette griff und das gröbste trocknete. „Wenigstens ist die Hose schwarz, so sieht es nicht so aus, als hätte ich eingemacht", versuchte er ihr die Scham zu nehmen. „Was war denn mit dem Drink, dass er es verdient hat, in den Blumenkübel geschüttet zu werden?" – „Ähm, zuviel Alkohol und die falsche Begleitung." – „Wie jetzt, die falsche Begleitung?" – „Naja, ich wäre lieber nüchtern, wenn ich mich schon den ganzen Abend mit Richard rumschlagen muss." – „Wo ist Ihr Lebensgefährte denn?" – „Richard, mein Lebensgefährte? Oh je, was für eine alptraumhafte Vorstellung. Er ist Kerimas zweiter Geschäftsführer." – „Klingt nicht so, als ob Sie ihn mögen würden…" – „Ich schätze seine Qualitäten als Geschäftsmann, aber wenn wir dieses Fallen-lassen-Vertrauensspiel spielen würden, dann bräuchte ich schon einige Anläufe, bis ich mich auch nur ansatzweise fallen lassen könnte." Was folgte, war ein unverkrampftes Gespräch, bei dem Rokko Lisa immer wieder zum Lachen brachte. Als sie ihre Brille abnahm, um sich die Tränen, die sie gelacht hatte, wegzuwischen, war Rokko erstaunt, ihre Augen waren ohne die dicken Brillengläser noch viel größer und blauer. Eine hübsche Frau und so herzlich, dachte er bei sich, verwarf den Gedanken aber ganz schnell wieder. „So, ich muss dann mal." Lisa sah sich um. „Ich muss es nur schaffen, mich von Richard zu verabschieden und ihm gleichzeitig die Idee ausreden, mich nach Hause fahren zu wollen." – „Wieso? Das wäre um die Zeit doch ganz gut. Ist ja schon ziemlich weit zu Ihnen." Er ist der erste, der nicht fragt, warum ich in meinem Alter noch Zuhause wohne… „Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich nach Sonnenuntergang nicht alleine mit Richard sein." – „Wieso, kriegt er dann spitze Zähne und sein Sakko verwandelt sich in einen flugfähigen Umhang?" – „Genau und er ist allergisch auf Knoblauch und wenn er in einen Spiegel guckt, gibt es dort nichts zu sehen. Machen Sie ruhig Ihre Witze…" – „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Seit mindestens einer halben Stunde interessiert sich niemand mehr für die Werbestrategie. Ich muss auch zur S-Bahn-Station. Wir könnten ja gemeinsam gehen." – „Das ist doch mal ein nettes Angebot, sehr gerne."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Trina legte das Buch, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit bisher in Anspruch genommen hatte, beiseite und sah ihren Bruder, der gerade… nun, hereingeschwebt würde wohl am ehesten seinen Eintritt in die Wohnung beschreiben… er war also hereingeschwebt. „Nichts, ich hatte halt einen schönen Abend. Du hättest auch einen schönen Abend haben können, aber du wolltest ja nicht." – „Wie oft denn noch: Frau Plenske hatte nur zwei Einladungen und da konnte sie ja schlecht die Azubine mitnehmen." – „Aber dein dich über alles liebender Bruder hätte…" – „…du weißt, dass ich das nicht möchte." – „Ja, ich weiß und ich kann dich ja auch irgendwie verstehen, aber dass du lieber hier sitzt und…" Rokko griff nach dem Buch und las den Titel „… ‚Früchte des Zorns' liest, statt dir von deinem Bruder eine Eintrittkarte für ein Modeevent, um die dich jeder beneiden würde, besorgen zu lassen, will mir trotzdem nicht in den Kopf." – „Ich hab's ja noch gar nicht ganz gelesen." – „Nicht? Oh, jetzt bin ich enttäuscht", neckte Rokko seine Schwester. „Nein, ich musste ja erst Popkorn machen." Rokko griff in die Schüssel mit den kläglichen Resten und schob sich eine Handvoll davon in den Mund, verzog dann aber sofort das Gesicht: „Igitt, das ist ja salzig. Das ist doch pervers. Aber jetzt mal ohne Jux und Dollerei, du kannst doch nicht jeden Abend hier sitzen und lesen. Du solltest dir ordentliche Hobbys zulegen, so wie andere Teenies auch." – „Und was wären das für Hobbys?" – „Bungeejumping, S-Bahn surfen, Koma saufen, illegale Autorennen…" – „Du würdest dich besser fühlen, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich auf dem Dach einer fahrenden S-Bahn stehe?" – „Siehst du, du weißt nicht mal, wie S-Bahn surfen richtig geht." Rokkos Ton war wieder scherzhafter geworden. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Jeder Erziehungsberechtigte wird mich darum beneiden, dass ich dich nie ausnüchtern, dir nie das Rauchen verbieten musste und dass ich nie einen Anruf aus irgendeinem Krankenhaus gekriegt habe, weil dir etwas zugestoßen ist und dafür bin ich auch wirklich dankbar, aber du wirst doch nächste Woche 20 und ich finde, wir sollten das feiern – also ne Party mit Gästen und Musik und Finger Food und so. Du könntest deine Freunde aus der Berufsschule und von Kerima einladen, Connie, Timo, Hannah, Lisa… äh Frau Plenske…" – „Du willst, dass ich meine Chefin zu meiner Geburtstagsparty einlade? Wäre sie dann mein Gast oder deiner?" – „Keine Gegenfragen. Du kannst natürlich einladen, wen du willst." – „Rokko, Rokko, du weichst mir ja aus", schmunzelte Trina und grinste in sich hinein. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Sie wäre natürlich dein Gast, ist ja auch dein Geburtstag." – „Hattest du ihretwegen einen schönen Abend?", versuchte Trina ihrem Bruder auf den Zahn zu fühlen. „Ähm ja. Ich hatte einen schönen Abend mit ihr, also rein geschäftlich sozusagen." – „Sozusagen. Wo ist denn deine Eloquenz hin?" – „Die ist da, wo sie immer ist. Nämlich da drin." Rokko deutete auf seine Brust. „Aha. Gut, dann bohre ich mal nicht weiter nach. Weißt du schon, was du mir schenken willst?" – „Das ist ja interessant, erst falsche Vermutungen anstellen und dann auch noch dreist werden." – „Ich habe keine Vermutungen angestellt und schon gar keine falschen. Aber ich hätte so gerne einen Hasen." – „Och Trina, nicht schon wieder die alte Leier. Den wünschst du dir jedes Jahr und du weißt doch, was mit dem letzten passiert ist." - „Tiere sterben, das ist nur natürlich. Er war alt, ein Opa unter den Hasen." – „Ja, aber du hast noch Wochen später geheult." – „Da war ich 10. Jetzt werde ich 20. Oh bitte, Rokko." – „Ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt. Aber ich verspreche dir nichts. Und die Party?" – „Was soll damit sein?" – „Naja, willst du eine?" – „Nei…nein. Also höchstens im kleinen Kreis. Also du und ich." – „Das ist dann schon ein ziemlich kleiner Kreis. Weißt du was, ich übernehme das einfach, okay? Ich werde dir was Nettes und Kimfreies organisieren, was hältst du davon?" Trina wurde nun doch unsicher, eigentlich hätte sie ihren Geburtstag am liebsten gar nicht gefeiert und nicht einmal erwähnt, aber sie würde sich fügen – Rokko zuliebe…


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Plenske." Lisa klang genervt, nein, sie war genervt. Ihr Telefon hatte an diesem Tag noch nicht einen momentlang stillgestanden. „Hier ist Rokko Kowalski und es freut mich, Ihre entzückende Stimme zu hören", kommentierte Rokko Lisas Tonfall. „Bitte, sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht anrufen, um mir zu sagen, dass Trina krank ist." – „Nein, sie ist in der Berufsschule. Sollten Sie das nicht wissen?" – „Gut, dann ist sie morgen wieder hier. Sie fehlt an allen Ecken und Enden. Aber egal, wieso beehren Sie mich dann mit diesem Anruf?" – „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie ein gutes Tierheim kennen." – „Eins? Mehrere! Aber warum?" Rokko begann, Lisa zu erklären, was er vorhatte: Er wollte Trina den Wunsch nach einem Haustier erfüllen, aber es sollte eine Überraschung werden. „Okay, also heute ist es schlecht, hier ist die Hölle los, aber morgen könnte ich ein paar Stunden früher Schluss machen und Ihnen beim Aussuchen helfen. Hinterher könnte ich den Hasen mit zu mir nehmen und bis zum Tag X verstecken."

Am nächsten Tag wurde dieser Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und Lisa erwischte sich mehrmals dabei, wie sie mit den Gedanken zu Rokko abschweifte. Sie freute sich sehr auf das Treffen mit ihm und konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum. Rokko ging es kaum anders – er war viel zu früh am Tierheim und tigerte dort auf und ab. Als er Lisa erspähte, hätte er schwören können, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Quatsch, mahnte er sich, sie tut das für Trina. Sie mag Trina. Die wenigsten Frauen, mit denen er zutun gehabt hatte, hatten sich mit Trina und der Rolle, die sie in seinem Leben spielte, anfreunden können. Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen: „Hallo, Herr Kowalski." Diesmal war Lisa es, die zu einer kurzen Umarmung ansetzte. „Na dann kann's ja losgehen." Rokko summte kurz die Melodie von Mission Impossible, was Lisa ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

„Und warum mussten es noch mal zwei sein?" Rokko wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte – Lisa hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er zwei Zwerghasen genommen hatte. „Einer alleine wäre einsam. Trina arbeitet doch viel und dann könnten sie sich miteinander beschäftigen." – „Und wenn dieses Miteinanderbeschäftigen Hasenkinder zur Folge hat, dann müssen Sie uns aber dabei helfen, Besitzer für sie zu finden." Lisa war bei Rokkos Bemerkung rot geworden – so hatte sie das nun wirklich nicht gemeint. „Ähm, ja, aber dass sind ja zwei Weibchen, da passiert so etwas normalerweise nicht." – „Die Heimleiterin sagte, es KÖNNTEN zwei Weibchen sein, richtig sicher war sie sich nicht." – „Ähm ja. Also…wenn Sie noch Hilfe brauchen…also bei den Vorbereitungen für die Party…ich helfe Ihnen gerne", hörte Lisa sich zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen laut sagen. Was ist denn mit dir los?, fragte sie sich. „An und für sich ist das nicht nötig. Auf peinliche Partyhüte und Girlanden verzichte ich Trina zuliebe. Ihre Freunde sind eingeladen und eine Torte habe ich bestellt." – „Eine Torte bestellt? Das geht doch nicht. Es ist ihr Geburtstag, da sollten Sie schon selber backen." – „Nun, ich habe ein gutes Verhältnis zu Trina und ich möchte das nicht mit einem meiner Backversuche gefährden." Rokko hatte sein schiefes Lächeln aufgesetzt und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund schoss Lisa das Wort „unwiderstehlich" durch den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Es ist die Geste, die zählt." – „Okay. Steht Ihr Hilfsangebot diesbezüglich auch?" – „Natürlich."

Trinas Geburtstag fiel auf einen Freitag. Lisa hatte sich den halben Tag frei genommen, um die Hasen zu Rokko zu bringen und ihm bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. „Oh, Sie benutzen das freiheitsliebende Mehl, das sofort aus der Tüte springt, wenn man sie öffnet", kommentierte Lisa Rokkos Erscheinung amüsiert, als er ihr die Tür öffnete. „So ähnlich. Ich traue mich gar nicht, die Tüte mit dem Zucker zu öffnen." Er griff sich ein bisschen verschämt in den Nacken: „Ich brauche wirklich dringend Ihre Hilfe." Gesagt getan – Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, als Lisa aus den zwei kastenförmigen Kuchen mit viel Schokoglasur, Smarties und Zuckerwatte eine Lok zauberte. „Das ist mal ein ausgefallener Geburtstagskuchen", würdigte er das Gesamtkunstwerk. Lisa wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Wange: „So, was gibt es noch zu tun?" Rokko musste lächeln, vorsichtig fuhr er ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange und wischte die Schokolade weg. Lisa spürte, wie diese kurze Berührung eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bei ihr auslöste. Konnte das sein? Nein, konnte es nicht, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Er wollte dir nur behilflich sein und die Nerven unter der Gesichtshaut sind sehr empfindlich und überhaupt und generell, sie wollte sich doch nicht wieder in jemanden verlieben, den sie nicht kannte – so wie es ihr damals mit David ergangen war. Sie wollte nicht wieder irgendwann aus einem Traum erwachen, weil Prince Charming sich als weniger Prince und noch weniger Charming erwies. „Wenn Sie so versessen aufs Helfen sind, dann könnten wir schon die Brötchen schmieren."

„Wissen Sie, manchmal mache ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen um Trina", durchbrach Rokko die Stille in der Küche. Lisa sah von dem Brötchen auf, das sie gerade mit Radieschen verzierte und bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. „Ich hab mit Mühe und Not 5 Gäste zusammen gekriegt – Sie und mich eingeschlossen." – „Naja, lieber fünf wahre Freunde als 20, auf die man sich nicht verlassen kann." Rokko wirkte nachdenklich. „Schon richtig, aber mit ihrer Zurückhaltung bringt sie sich noch um die Möglichkeit ein paar flüchtige Bekannte zu haben." Lisa nickte. „Ich glaube, Ihre Sorge ist unbegründet. Kerima ist, was das betrifft, eine gute Schule." – „Klingt, als würden Sie aus Erfahrung sprechen." Lisa überlegte, sollte sie ihm wirklich so viel von sich verraten? Vielleicht würde sie auch etwas über ihn erfahren und dann… Okay, Augen zu und durch. „Wissen Sie, Trina und ich, wir sind uns in dieser Angelegenheit sehr ähnlich." Rokko sagte nichts, er wollte einfach nur hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Bei Kerima geht man gnadenlos unter, wenn man sich nicht ein dickes Fell und scharfe Krallen zulegt und Trina macht das viel besser als ich damals." Wieder sah Rokko sie nur an und nickte dann verstehend. „Was haben Sie anders gemacht?" Lisa musste lachen, dieser Kowalski ist ja wirklich hartnäckig. „Ich habe mich unsterblich in meinen damaligen Chef verliebt." Rokko schüttelte sich kurz. Hatten Lisas Worte seinem Herzen gerade einen Stich versetzt? „Sind Sie es immer noch?" Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du Sadomasochist! „Ähm… nein, Gott sei Dank nicht." – „Wieso Gott sei Dank? Hat er sich als irrer Psychopath entpuppt?", Rokko versuchte witzig zu sein. „So ähnlich. Er hat sich in allererster Linie nicht als das entpuppt, was ich mir erwartet oder ausgemalt hatte. Aber Schluss damit, Sie wollen sich doch nur ums Schmieren drücken."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Der Beginn von Trinas Party war etwas krampfig. Das änderte sich aber in dem Moment, als ihre Freundin Connie zur Tür hereinkam! Das, was Trina zu wenig redete, redete Connie definitiv zuviel. Trina war begeistert von den zwei Zwerghasen, die sie von Rokko bekommen hatte und freute sich sehr über das dazupassende Zubehör, das Lisa ihr geschenkt hatte. Große Bewunderung für ihre Designer- und Nähfähigkeiten erhielt Hannah, die Trina eine Tasche überreichte, die nach ihren Worten: groß genug und trotzdem stylish genug war, um sowohl bei Kerima als auch in der Berufsschule zum Einsatz kommen zu lassen. Mit hochroten Ohren hatte Timo der ebenso rot angelaufenen Trina ein Armband geschenkt. Mehr als amüsiert hatte Rokko die Szenerie beobachtet und sich gefragt, ob Trina mit ihrer Anspielung auf seine angebliche Verliebtheit nur kaschieren wollte, dass ihr Kerimas Runner doch besser gefiel als sie zugeben wollte. „Meine Güte, seid ihr verkrampft", sprach Connie aus, was Rokko dachte. „Los, nun mach doch endlich mein Geschenk auf, dann gibt's endlich Kuchen." Connies Geschenk war eigentlich nur ein flacher Umschlag, den Trina voller Neugier aufmachte: „Ferien auf dem Bauernhof deiner Eltern – jederzeit einlösbar. Oh Connie, danke." In diesem Moment wurde Lisa klar, an wen diese Connie sie erinnerte – an Yvonne. Ja, so jemanden brauchte Trina in ihrem Leben, jemanden, der ehrlich und direkt und trotzdem liebenswürdig war.

Danach wollte sich die Feiergesellschaft über den Kuchen hermachen. Trina hatte Hemmungen die schöne Lok anzuschneiden. „Nun mach schon, ich habe Frau Plenske genau dabei zugesehen. Ich denke, ich kriege es hin, dir irgendwann 'mal wieder eine zu backen", ermutigte Rokko seine zögerliche Schwester.

„Ich kann mittlerweile hundert Wörter die Minute tippen", verkündete Connie gerade, als Lisa zu Rokko in die Küche kam und ihm beim Auffüllen der Schüsseln mit Knabberzeugs helfen wollte. „Und sprechen kann ich 200 die Minute", kommentierte Rokko ihre Worte. Lisa musste lachen: „Ja, von ihrer Plapperei kann einem schon schwindelig werden, aber wenigstens hält sie die Party so in Gang."

Lisa verabschiedete sich als Erste und Rokko brachte sie noch zur Tür. Anscheinend unbeobachtet von den anderen Gästen umarmte er Lisa – etwas länger als beabsichtigt – und dankte ihr noch einmal für ihre Hilfe. „Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Lisa und Rokko ertappte sich einmal mehr dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass dieses Bald möglichst schnell kommen würde. Auf ihrem Weg zur S-Bahn analysierte Lisa das Gefühl, das sie bei Rokkos Umarmung durchfahren hatte. Waren das die berühmten Schmetterlinge? Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur zuviel durcheinander gegessen. Genau, das musste es sein. Und warum noch mal ließ sie die Erinnerung an diese Umarmung dann nicht los? Sie wurde doch ständig umarmt – von ihren Eltern, von Jürgen, von Yvonne und auch von David und darüber dachte sie doch auch nicht so lange nach.

Timo ging als Letzter und Rokko zog sich schmunzelnd, aber diskret zurück, als Trina ihn zur Tür brachte: „Danke, dass du gekommen bist", hörte er sie noch sagen. Nach angemessener Zeit kam Rokko zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fand seine verzückte Schwester auf dem Sofa, wo sie lag und einen der Hasen auf dem Bauch zu sitzen hatte und ihn streichelte. „Und? Sag schon, hat er dich geküsst?" – „Ja. Auf die Wange." Irgendwie war Rokko enttäuscht – auf die Wange, aber dass Trina davon so verzückt war, fand er niedlich. „Du Rokko?" – „Ja." – „Weißt du noch, als wir uns geschworen haben, dass wir uns nie etwas verheimlichen?" – „Ja, natürlich." – „Ich habe den Eindruck, du verheimlichst mir etwas." – „Und das wäre?" – „Das frage ich dich! Ich sage nur Lisa Plenske." Trina war nicht sauer oder verletzt, sie kam sich nur unheimlich clever vor, ihren Bruder so auszuhorchen. Normalerweise war er es, der es verstand, seinen Mitmenschen Geheimnisse zu entlocken. „Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie hat mir bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen." – „Das hätte jeder Partydienst auch und da würdest du bestimmt nicht so dümmlich grinsen." – „Sie ist nett." – „Das ist die Bäckereiverkäuferin um die Ecke auch und von dort kommst du nie schwebend zurück." – „Trina, was soll denn das?" Rokko versuchte das Gefühl, in die Enge getrieben worden zu sein, zu ignorieren. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie zum Abschied umarmt hast und das war definitiv nicht reinfreundschaftlich. Du weißt, Liebesdinge sind nicht meine Stärke und wenn es mir auffällt, dann merken andere es auch. Rokko, ich will doch nur nicht wieder der Grund sein, warum du dein Glück nicht findest, verstehst du? Ich mag Lisa auch und wenn da zwischen euch etwas läuft, dann kannst du mir das ruhig sagen." – „Trina, du bist nicht der Grund, warum ich mein Liebesglück noch nicht gefunden habe und das weißt du. Die Richtige war halt noch nicht dabei. Und was Lisa betrifft, ich mag sie, sehr sogar, wenn du es so genau wissen willst, aber ich kenne sie zuwenig, damit da etwas ‚laufen' könnte." – „Klingt nach einem Leider…" – „Ja, vielleicht. Aber erzähl mir mal lieber von diesem Timo. Wer ist er? Was macht er? Hast du ihn gerne? Muss ich dich bald zum Altar führen?" Rokko hatte sich das zweite Kaninchen genommen und begann es zu streicheln. Er dachte einen Moment an den Nachmittag im Tierheim: „Das hier ist doch niedlich", hatte Lisa bemerkt, aber so richtig hingesehen hatte er nicht, Lisas fast kindliche Begeisterung für die Tiere fand er um einiges niedlicher. „Okay, aber wenn du es dir eingestehen kannst, bin ich die Erste, die es erfährt, ja?" – „Großes Indianerehrenwort. Und jetzt erzähl mir schon von diesem Timo."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Rokko Kowalski. Rok-ko Ko-wals-ki. Rok-ko-ko Wals-ki. Oh nein, so ein Versprecher durfte ihm nicht passieren – er wollte ja schließlich Erfolg haben. Guten Tag Herr Kowalski, ich bin… Nein, falscher Ansatz. Yo Alter, ich bin… Nee, zu flapsig. Bruno Lehmann war vor drei Tagen in Berlin aufgeschlagen. Sein Zuhause Kalehne hatte er zurückgelassen, um in der Hauptstadt nach seinem Vater zu suchen, aber diese Suche erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet. Schuhmacher hatte er gelernt und zufällig erfahren, dass DAS Schuhunternehmen in Berlin eine Stelle zu besetzen hatte. Wenn das mit seinem Vater schon nicht so lief wie er sich das vorstellte, dann wollte er wenigstens erfolgreich in seinem Job sein. Bruno Lehmann wollte sich Bernd Plenske als erfolgreicher Schuhdesigner präsentieren, damit er stolz auf das Ergebnis seines Seitensprungs sein konnte. Bruno straffte sich den Rücken und trat in Rokkos Büro.

„Da setzen Sie mich aber ganz schön unter Druck", bemerkte Rokko. Der unkonventionelle, aber liebenswürdige junge Mann, der vor seinem – wieder nur zeitlich befristeten – Schreibtisch saß, hatte ihm gerade erklärt, dass er den Job nur behalten konnte, wenn seine Schuhe ein Erfolg würden. Ihr jetzt gemeinsamer Boss hatte Bruno an Rokko, den freien Werbefachmann, verwiesen und dessen Hirn arbeitete schon wieder auf Hochtouren. Wie würde man die Schuhe von diesem Lehmann wohl am besten positionieren können? „Also, wenn Sie vorhaben, dort sitzen zu bleiben und mich anzusehen bis mir eine Idee kommt, dann sollten Sie es sich richtig bequem machen, das kann nämlich eine Weile dauern." – „Sie halten meine Entwürfe für schlecht?" Bruno war verunsichert. Sicherlich hatte er das richtige handwerkliche Rüstzeug, aber das hier war Neuland. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich bin ja keine wandelnde Ideenmaschine. Ich schlage Ihnen etwas vor: Die Umgebung hier ist zu steril für kreative Eingebungen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ein bisschen rausgehen und uns beschnuppern? Gemeinsam fällt uns bestimmt etwas ein…"

Am Abend kam Rokko nach Hause und sein Kopf brummte. Dieser Bruno Lehmann war ein hoffnungsloser Idealist – fehlte nur noch, dass er glaubte, mit seinen Schuhen die Welt verbessern zu können. Zumindest könnte er die Schuhwelt verändern, wenn er sie mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit nicht in Schutt und Asche legte. Zu später Stunde kam Trina herein und sah ziemlich geschlaucht aus. „Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Ich hätte dich von Kerima abgeholt." – „Ich weiß, aber Timo… Ähm, Lisa hättest du sowieso nicht gesehen, die sitzt immer noch in einer Sitzung mit der Geschäftsführung." – „Um diese Zeit? Halt mal, sagtest du gerade Timo?" – „Ja, er hat mich zur S-Bahn gebracht." – „Das ist aber nett von ihm. Kein schmachtendes Lächeln, stimmt 'was nicht?" – „Ich bin einfach nur fix und alle. Die neue Kollektion liegt in den letzten Zügen und Hugo tyrannisiert seine Umwelt mit seinen Extrawürsten. Jetzt hat er doch tatsächlich den Vertrag mit dem Schuhlieferanten platzen lassen. Ich war den ganzen Tag mit Hannah unterwegs, um was Neues zu ‚scouten', wie es neudeutsch so schön heißt. Ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Hugo nicht zufrieden zu stellen ist." – „Schuhe sagtest du, ja?" Rokko grinste, na wenn das mal nicht ein Wink des Schicksals war. Er würde zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können: Er würde diesem Lehmann zu einer eigenen Kollektion verhelfen und mit Lisa zusammenarbeiten können. Aber erstmal musste er Hugo Haas von Brunos Schuhen überzeugen. Entschlossen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu recherchieren: Wer war Hugo Haas? Wie sah sein Stil aus? Wie würde er ihn von den Lehmann'schen Schuhen überzeugen können? Als er alle Informationen hatte, begann er ein präsentables Konzept zu erarbeiten.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Rokko zuerst Lisa an: „Plenske." Rokko spürte wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte – ja, er freute sich definitiv, Lisas Stimme zu hören. „Hallo?!" Er sollte sich nicht so lange freuen. „Ähm, guten Morgen. Hier ist Rokko Kowalski. Ich habe von Ihrem Schuhproblem gehört." Die letzte Nacht war anstrengend gewesen und Lisa hatte fast nonstop gearbeitet. Sie war einfach nur müde und verstand nicht, was Rokko ihr damit sagen wollte. Sie sah zu ihren Füßen herunter und begutachtete ihre Schuhe. Was war denn damit? „Mit meinen Schuhen ist doch alles in Ordnung", sagte sie sichtlich verwirrt. „Ich meinte auch eher Kerimas Schuhproblem." – „Ach so." Lisa kam sich in diesem Moment so unglaublich dämlich vor. „Und? Wollen Sie mich deswegen bemitleiden?", versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie saß und dass Rokko nur am Telefon war – irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihre Knie sie nicht hätten halten können, wenn er sie mit seinen braunen Augen angesehen hätte. „Nein, ich habe die Lösung für Sie." Lisa hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und meinte dann: „Vielleicht wissen Sie ja, dass Hugo Haas eine wahre Diva ist – nicht einmal seine Frau dringt in dieser heißen Phase zu ihm durch. Ich kann das also nicht entscheiden – nicht am Telefon und nicht ohne Hugos Zustimmung, ich will ja nicht in Ungnade fallen, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, dass Sie mit diesem Nachwuchstalent morgen Nachmittag, sagen wir so gegen 15 Uhr zu Kerima kommen. Ich motiviere Hugo, sich die Entwürfe einmal anzusehen und dann…" Ja, was dann? Könnten wir ja noch was trinken oder essen gehen, Kino oder so, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie sie bei diesem Gedanken rot wurde. Auch Rokko glaubte zu hören, dass diesem „und dann" nichts Geschäftliches folgen sollte. „… und dann sehen wir weiter.", vervollständigtes er Lisas Satz. „Ja, genau. Also, bis morgen." – „Ja, bis morgen." Na das flutschte doch hervorragend. Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür zu seinem temporären Büro auf – es war Bruno: „Und?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Unter Druck kann ich gar nicht", meinte Roko gespielt ernst und genoss den Anflug von Panik auf Brunos Gesicht. „Darum hab ich den Druck mal aus der ganzen Situation gelassen. Wir haben morgen einen Termin bei Kerima Moda. Die brauchen Schuhe für ihre neue Kollektion und stehen ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, weil deren Präsentation in der Woche vor Weihnachten ist." – „Aber das ist ja schon in zwei Wochen." – „Ich weiß und wenn deine Schuhe diesen Hugo Haas überzeugen, dann wird Frau Plenske uns dafür ewig dankbar sein. Eine bessere Publicity kannst du dir gar nicht wünschen. Bruno Lehmanns Kreationen retten Kerima-Show in letzter Minute." Rokko begann sich die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien auszumalen und was es alles zu tun gab, um Bruno dann am Schuhhimmel zu halten. „Frau Plenske?" – „Ja, Lisa Plenske, sie ist die Mehrheitseignerin. Du hast bestimmt schon mal von ihr gelesen." Bruno war verwirrt und gleichzeitig außer sich vor Freude. Er hatte Kalehne unter widrigen Umständen verlassen müssen – seiner Meinung nach war er nicht schuld an allem, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde, aber er hatte schon viel Mist gebaut. Dann kam er nach Berlin und stolperte gleich ins nächste Abenteuer. Gut, dass er Rokko kennen gelernt hatte – ihr „Beschnuppern" hatte bei einem Bier am Abend geendet und nach nur einem halben Tag und ein paar Ideen, die ins Nichts geführt hatten, waren sie beim Du. Und jetzt würde sein neuer Freund ihm unwissendlich dabei helfen, seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Morgen würde er also seine Halbschwester treffen – hoffentlich war sie nett und würde ihm bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Bernd helfen. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Frau Plenske ist sehr nett, sehr warmherzig und liebenswert." Bruno zog die Augenbrauen hoch – war dieser so selbstbewusste und eloquente Mann gerade ein wenig rot geworden? „Du kennst sie wohl ziemlich gut?" – „Sie ist die Chefin meiner Schwester und wir haben schon zusammen…" – „Ach nee, sie schuldet dir die Art von Gefallen?" Bruno grinste dreckig. „Nein, wir haben gemeinsam das Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine Schwester ausgesucht und sie hat Trina einen Kuchen gebacken, aber in die Details weihe ich dich ein, wenn wir uns besser kennen." Bruno lachte herzlich. „Aber du kommst morgen schon mit, oder?" – „Na klar, guck mal, das habe ich bisher zusammengestellt." Rokko begann, Bruno auf das morgige Meeting vorzubereiten.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Richard von Brahmberg glaubt sich zu verhören. Wie machte diese modische Katastrophe das nur immer wieder? Erst schaffte sie es, den Streik zu beenden, der den Aktienkurs fast weit genug in den Keller getrieben hatte, damit „seine" Firma wieder ihm gehörte und jetzt, wo durch Hugos Divenhaftigkeit, die gesamte Präsentation in Gefahr war und er wieder so kurz davor stand, Kerima an sich reißen zu können, zauberte die Plenske einmal mehr eine Lösung aus dem Hut. Ein Jungtalent, ein neuer Designer von ShoeCool – das an sich war ja schon ein i-Tüpfelchen in jedem Lebenslauf… und in jedem Modemagazin. Der gepaart mit diesem Kowalski und die Kerima-Aktie würde in andere Galaxien steigen. Dann würde es Ewigkeiten dauern bis er wieder so kurz davor war, das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden. Sicherlich, er könnte abwarten, ob Hugo die Schuhe ablehnte, aber der war in letzter Zeit völlig unberechenbar geworden. Richard würde also selbst dafür sorgen müssen, dass das Schicksal den Weg einschlug, der ihm am gelegensten kam. Es kam ihm auch gelegen, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht gebraucht wurde, so hatte er genug Zeit, um seine Intrige zu spinnen. Lange hatte er Personalakten gewälzt und Sabrina zum neuesten Tratsch ausgehorcht. Was für ein niveauloses Naivchen, dachte er bei sich. Die junge Frau von Brahmberg machte sich vielleicht gut als Raumschmuck, aber den Mund sollte sie definitiv nicht öffnen. Manchmal, in den Minuten, in denen Richard „schwach" wurde, wie er es nannte, kam er sich ein bisschen schlecht vor, denn von Zeit zu Zeit hatte er den Eindruck, Sabrina würde ihn wirklich lieben. Ein Blick durch das eingelassene Glas in seiner Bürotür zeigte ihm, dass er jetzt unbemerkt durch das Foyer gehen konnte. Wenn er die richtigen Knöpfe drückte, dann würde hier bald die Hölle losbrechen und niemand würde sich noch für irgendwelche Jesuslatschen interessieren.

Es hatte nicht viel bedurft, um diese Intrige ins Rollen zu bringen – selbstzufrieden saß Richard am Catering und trank einen doppelten Espresso. Genüsslich schlürfte er ihn und beobachtete sie Szenerie. Das lief ja noch besser, als er gedacht hatte. Die Zahnspange und dieser Hanswurst, der sein Halbbruder war, standen in Hörweite oder viel mehr, sie waren laut genug, um sie zu hören ohne sie zu sehen. „David, einer muss da jetzt hoch gehen und mit dieser Frau reden. Oder willst du, dass sie springt?" – „Nein, aber dafür sind doch Polizei und Feuerwehr schon da – die bringen einen Dolmetscher und einen Psychologen mit und wuppen das schon." – „Im Delegieren bist du ganz groß, oder? Diesmal geht das aber nicht. Eine unserer Mitarbeiterinnen steht auf dem Dach und will springen. Du kannst doch nicht…" – „Sie ist nur eine einfache Näherin", unterbrach David Lisa und biss sich sofort auf die Lippe. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Er wollte Lisa lediglich davon abbringen, selbst auf das Dach zu klettern und rettenden Engel zu spielen oder einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu haben, wenn diese arme Irre sich doch für einen Flug entschied. „Gut, dann gehe ich eben alleine." Richard war zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Das Geplappere der Plenske war Grund genug, sich vom Dach zu stürzen und wenn das Sensibelchen daneben steht, dann wird sie hinterher völlig labil und formbar sein – würde er eben so zu seinem Ziel kommen, sollte ihm auch Recht sein.

„Wann hast du den denn das letzte Mal angehabt? Zu deiner Konfirmation?" Rokko deutete auf Brunos viel zu engen und zu kurzen Anzug. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich den das letzte Mal anhatte – ist schon eine Weile her." – „Ja, eindeutig vor deinem letzten Wachstumsschub. Wieso hast du dich eigentlich so aufgebretzelt?" – „Ich will doch einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen." – „Zumindest wird es ein bleibender Eindruck sein", kommentierte Rokko Brunos Nervosität. „Komm, ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch. Wir gehen zu mir, da leihe ich dir einen von meinen Anzügen." – „Ob nun zu kurz oder zu bunt, da ist doch nun wirklich kein Unterschied." – „Ich habe auch den einen oder anderen angepassten Anzug, aber wer nicht will…" – „…doch, doch. Ich will. Du weißt schon, der erste Eindruck und so."

„Na hoffentlich sind die nicht meinetwegen da", kommentierte Bruno die Tatsache, dass der Verkehr um das Kerima-Gebäude herum abgesperrt war und das Gebäude selbst von Feuerwehrautos und Journalisten umzingelt war. Rokko erspähte Trina, die mit einem der Polizisten sprach, sofort. „Trina, was ist denn hier los?", sprach er sie an, als der Polizist wieder nach dem Megaphon griff, um Anweisungen zu erteilen. „Rokko, was machst du denn hier?" – „Ich habe einen Termin mit Frau Plenske." – „Ja, der verzögert sich. Sie steht da oben…", Trina deutete in Richtung Dach „…und…" – „Das ist Lisa Plenske?", unterbrach Bruno sie. „Sie will sich dort runterstürzen?!" Brunos Gedanken überschlugen sich – das Pech verfolgte ihn aber wirklich: Da stand er so kurz davor, seine Halbschwester kennen zu lernen und dann wollte die sich von einem Hochhausdach stürzen. „Nein, das ist eine Näherin, ihr Name ist Ekaterina Podkopayeva. Sie will springen. Frau Plenske ist die blonde Frau, die hinter ihr steht und von Zeit zu Zeit mal über den Rand äugt. Wenn ihr mich fragt, hat sie Höhenangst." – „Frau Plenske oder diese Podkodingsda?" – „Frau Plenske." – „Und warum überlässt sie das nicht den Psychologen?", mischte sich Rokko sichtlich besorgt in das Gespräch ein. „Du kennst sie doch – Kontakt zur Basis und so. Sie hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen."

Derweil auf dem Dach:

„Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass der Boden 18 Stockwerke unter uns ist und dass es ziemlich schmerzhaft sein könnte, wenn Sie unten aufschlagen." Was redest du denn da, Lisa? So wirst du sie bestimmt nicht davon abhalten, zu springen. Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht, hier heraufzukommen? David hatte vielleicht Recht. Das sollten vielleicht doch Psychologen machen. „Ch-Halt. Niccht weitergehen. Dort stehen bleiben." Okay, sie ist eindeutig osteuropäischer Herkunft – Lisa versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, um selbst nicht panisch zu werden. Sie blieb stehen und sah die Frau an. Sie war mittleren Alters, klein und schmächtig. Sie trug ihr dunkelblondes Haar in einem Knoten am Hinterkopf. „Ich bin Lisa. Wer sind Sie?" – „Katia. Eigentlich Ekaterina, aber alle sagen Katia." – „Gut, darf ich auch Katia sagen? Katia, wo kommen Sie her?" – „Aus Beslan in Russland." – „Katia, warum wollen Sie springen? Es gibt doch andere Möglichkeiten, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen…" – „Hilfe zu spät. Mann Hausmeister in Schule. Kinder dort auch gehen. Dann Angriff – alle tot. Hier." Sie zog ein Foto aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt es Lisa hin. „Ich muss aber zu Ihnen rüberkommen, wenn ich es mir ansehen soll." – „Ja, kommen, kommen." Lisa machte die paar Schritte zu ihr und warf einen Blick über den Mauervorsprung. Oh Gott, war das hoch. „Süße Kinder." Was sollte sie sagen? „Icch, alleine nach Berlin. Familie aus Dorf hier, sagen komm nach Berlin, hier Arbeit, hier besser Leben, hier vergessen. Icch hier seit…" Sie zeigte 8 mit den Fingern. „…Wochen. Icch gut nähen, icch gerne nähen. Icch brauche Arbeit. Verwandte noch in Beslan. Icch schicke Geld. Dann kommt Mann mit Bart, sagen icch gucken für andere Arbeit, weil Kerima nicht gut. Entlassungen nach Präsentation." Katia begann herzzerreißend zu weinen, so dass Lisa auch gleich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ein Teil ihrer Tränen waren aber Wuttränen. Mann mit Bart. Das musste Richard gewesen sein – dieser Mistkerl. Wenn man ihn nicht ständig beobachtete und beschäftigte. „Aber das ist nicht wahr. Niemand wird entlassen." – „Woher wissen?" – „Weil ich diese Entscheidungen treffe." – „Du Chef hier?" – „Ja, und ich verspreche Ihnen, Katia, niemand wird Sie entlassen." Und wenn es doch zum Äußersten kommen sollte – und bei momentanem Stand der Präsentation konnte man ja nicht wissen – dann helfe ich Ihnen dabei, etwas Neues zu finden, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Nur sagen, damit icch nicht springt." Katia war nicht überzeugt davon, dass Lisa die Wahrheit sagte. „Nun spring doch schon endlich. Ich will endlich weiterfahren", rief einer der Passanten von unten. Den kurzen Moment, den Katia unaufmerksam war, nutzte Lisa geistesgegenwärtig, griff nach ihrem Arm und riss sie zurück hinter die Brüstung. Bei dem Sturz auf den Boden schlug sie sich zwar die Knie und die Ellenbogen auf, aber sie spürte den Schmerz gar nicht. Neben ihr lag eine verzweifelte Frau, die bitterlich weinte. Lisa konnte nicht anders, sie musste sie in den Arm nehmen. „Pscht, alles wird gut. Das verspreche ich."

„Zugriff, Zugriff", schnauzte der Einsatzleiter am Boden. Im Nullkommanichts war das Dach voll mit Polizisten und Sanitätern. Katia wurde vom Notarzt in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen, um sie dort unter Beobachtung zu haben. Einer der Sanitäter kümmerte sich um Lisas Verletzungen, während ein Polizist sie befragte. Erst jetzt merkte sie langsam, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befunden hatte und zeigte Anzeichen eines Schocks. „Wo bringen Sie sie hin?" wandte Lisa sich an den Notarzt. „Kann ich sie dort besuchen?" – „Ja, aber erst in ein paar Tagen."

Nach ewigen Befragungen und einem harten Kampf durch die Masse von Journalisten betrat Lisa Plenske das Foyer von Kerima Moda. Die gesamte Belegschaft hatte sich vor dem Fernseher, auf dem normalerweise die Börsenkurse bewundert werden konnten, versammelt und hatte ihre Heldentat verfolgt. Richard entdeckte sie zuerst und befand die Flucht nach Vorne für den einzigen Weg, sein Gesicht zu wahren. „Frau Plenske, da sind Sie ja. Wir waren schon in Sorge. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" – „Ich habe drei Worte für Sie: In mein Büro! Halt, ich habe noch ein viertes: Sofort!!" Auf Lisas Stirn hatte sich eine Zornfalte gebildet. „Aber…" – „Machen Sie mich nicht wütend. In mein Büro und zwar unverzüglich, sonst passiert ein Unglück."

Was Lisa genau mit Richard besprach, konnte niemand hören, auch wenn sie sich alle noch so große Mühe gaben und noch größere Ohren machten. Immer wieder hört man, wie Lisa ihre Stimme erhob. „Ich kann Sie nicht entlassen und das wissen Sie. Aber ich kann Sie suspendieren und das tue ich. Nach Weihnachten tagt der Vorstand, um zu entscheiden, was aus Ihnen und Ihrer Position in dieser Firma wird. Bis dahin will ich Sie hier nicht sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, aber diesmal sind Sie zu weit gegangen." – „Sie glauben dieser kleinen Näherin mehr als mir?" – „Ja, das tue ich und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass der Vorstand das auch tut. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie mir aus den Augen kommen!"

Nachdem Lisa sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging sie zum Catering. „Kann ich bitte eine Cola haben, Mama?" bat sie Helga. „Natürlich Mäuschen, natürlich. Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Helga war sichtlich besorgt um ihr Mäuschen. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Lisa konnte einen bohrenden Blick auf sich spüren. Sie drehte sich ein wenig und sah Bruno direkt in die Augen. Den jungen Mann kannte sie nicht, aber plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein: Sie hatte doch vor Stunden einen Termin mit Rokko Kowalski gehabt wegen der Schuhe. Oh nein. „Trina?!", rief sie und sah sich suchend nach ihrer Azubine um. „Ja, Frau Plenske?" Sofort war Trina übereifrig zur Stelle. „Ihr Bruder ist bestimmt wieder weg, oder?" – „Nein, er hilft Frau von Brahmberg-Seidel dabei, die Journalisten zu beruhigen. Das dort…", Trina deutete auf den jungen Mann mit dem bohrenden Blick „… ist übrigens Bruno Lehmann. Von ihm stammen die Entwürfe, über die Rokko mit Ihnen reden wollte." – „Lisa Plenske, freut mich", reichte Lisa Bruno die Hand. Das ist sie also. Live und leibhaftig. So fühlt sich das also an, wenn man seiner Halbschwester das erste Mal gegenübersteht. Seit er wusste, dass Bernd Plenske sein leiblicher Vater war und er angefangen hatte, über die Plenskes zu recherchieren, hatte Bruno sich diesen Moment tausende Male vorgestellt, aber jetzt saß er da wie der letzte Trottel und brachte kein Wort heraus. Als er sich vorbeugte, um schließlich doch Lisas Hand zu ergreifen, stieß er seinen Kakao um, der prompt in Lisas Schoss landete. Pikiert betrachtete Lisa die braune Pfütze, die nun ihren hellen Rock verzierte und fing dann an herzlich zu lachen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir sind verwandt – so was passiert doch sonst nur mir."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Herr Haas schon gegangen ist." – „Vielleicht sollten Sie auch nach Hause gehen, Frau Plenske." Auf Rokko machte Lisa zwar einen gefassten Eindruck, trotzdem hielt er es für besser, wenn sie ein bisschen Zeit bekam, das alles zu verarbeiten. Lisa blätterte immer noch in Brunos Mappe – seine Schuhentwürfe gefielen ihr, die würde sie auch tragen. „Und Sie sind…" – „Bruno Lehmann." – „Ähm, ja, das sagten Sie schon. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob Sie sich sicher sind, dass Sie das hier bis zu unserem Präsentationstermin umgesetzt kriegen." – „Ja natürlich. Mein Meister in Kalehne, also Meister Pöhnke, der sagte immer: Junge, du kannst jedes Ziel erreichen, wenn du nur willst." Rokko war verwundert: Bruno war ja wie ausgewechselt, in einem Moment komplett dicht und kaum ansprechbar und im nächsten Moment sprach er mit Lisa, als würden sie sich ewig kennen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie lassen die Entwürfe hier und kommen morgen noch einmal wieder. Ich werde David…ähm…Herrn Seidel bitten, einmal mit Hugo zu sprechen, die haben einen ganz guten Draht zueinander." Lisa legte die Mappe in ihre Ablage: „Frau Plenske, Sie bluten ja." Rokko war aufgestanden, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und tupfte damit Lisas rechten Ellenbogen ab. Oh mein Gott – diese Berührung. Ich falle bestimmt gleich in Ohnmacht. Das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. „Ähm, danke." Lisa nahm Rokko das Taschentuch ab und drückte es selbst auf ihren Ellenbogen. Bruno hatte die Szene genau beobachtet und wenn ihn sein Gespür nicht komplett verlassen hatte, dann gab es zwischen seiner Halbschwester, die immer noch nichts von diesem Glück wusste, und seinem neuen Freund eine Anziehung. He, na das wird ja lustig. „Sie könnten es einfach auf Ihrem Rock abschmieren, wenn's dann trocken ist, dann hat's die gleiche Farbe wie der Kakao und dann sieht's so aus, als sollte es so sein." – „Danke, Herr Lehmann, ich werde darüber nachdenken." Lisa wusste nicht genau, was sie von diesem Bruno Lehmann denn nun halten sollte. Irgendwie war er ihr sympathisch – so auf die Jürgen-Weise. Sie hätte nicht in Worte fassen können, was sie für oder vielmehr ihm gegenüber empfand.

„Sag mal, Bruno, was war denn mit dir gerade los?", löcherte Rokko ihn, als sie den Erfolg ihrer „Mission" in der Tiki-Bar analysieren wollten. „Was soll denn mit mir gewesen sein? Man steht seiner Halbschwester ja nicht jeden Tag das erste Mal gegenüber." Rokkos Augen wurden groß. „Wie jetzt Halbschwester? Lisa ist…? Weiß sie es?" – „Pass auf, ich schlage dir einen Deal vor: Ich erzähle dir von meinem Verhältnis zu Lisa Plenske und du sagst mir, warum sie eine Gänsehaut so groß wie Hundezitzen gekriegt hat, als du ihr an den Arm gefasst hast."

„Luke, noch ein Bier. So, Frauen und Biere stößt man unten an. Auf deinen Erfolg bei Lisa Plenske und auf meinen Erfolg im Schuhgeschäft", Bruno war schon ein bisschen angetrunken, als alles gesagt war. „Ich finde, du solltest nicht zu lange warten, um bei den Plenskes mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Die sind schon ziemlich nett." – „Du kennst meinen Vater?" – „Ja. Ich war bei ihm und Lisas Mutter, als der Streik in Tschechien war. Wirklich nette Leute, sehr bodenständig, sehr authentisch." – „Jetzt sag mir mal, wie ein Mensch authentisch sein kann." – „Na echt eben, die verstellen sich nicht oder verstecken sich hinter irgendeiner Fassade."

Der nächste Tag war für Bruno die Hölle auf Erden. In seinem Schädel schien jemand nach Öl zu bohren und Hugos lautstarke und extravagante Änderungswünsche, die schon ein kleines bisschen schikanös waren, machten es noch schlimmer. „Gut, wenn Sie sich dann einig sind, dann gehen Sie beide bitte zu Frau Plenske, die regelt das Vertragliche mit Ihnen." Damit hatte sich David auch schon verabschiedet – ein wichtiger Termin, vermutlich ein wichtiger, langbeiniger, kurzberockter, blonder Termin. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wusste jeder, was „wichtige Termine" aus Davids Mund zu bedeuten hatten – nur die arme Trina hatte keinen Schimmer.

„Trina, Sie sehen ja aus, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen", sprach Lisa sie an, als sie ihr den Vertrag zum Kopieren gab. Bruno und Rokko drehten sich zu ihr um und Rokko musste besorgt feststellen, dass seine Schwester ziemlich blass war. „Ich habe da etwas gesehen, also das wollte ich so was von gar nicht sehen. Ich wollte zu Herrn Seidel wegen der Post und da war da diese Frau und sie…" – „Etwa Mariella?" – „Nein, eben nicht." – „Und ich dachte schon, wir müssten uns Sorgen machen." Lisa spürte die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich: „Naja, er ist nun mal ein Jäger – nicht, dass ich das gutheißen würde, bestimmt nicht, aber ich habe mir lange genug den Mund fusselig geredet. Wenn Mariella das toleriert, ist das ihre Angelegenheit." Ganz offensichtlich war Lisa Plenske über David Seidel hinweg. Momente wie dieser machten ihr wieder bewusst, dass es ihr nicht anders ergangen wäre als der armen Mariella und insgeheim war sie froh, sehr froh, dass es nie soweit gekommen war. Verstohlen sah sie zu Rokko. Ob er seine Partnerin wohl betrügen würde? Das wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen – sie musste ja jetzt mit ihm arbeiten und solche Gedanken würden nur dafür sorgen, dass sie sich genauso dusselig wie bei David anstellen würde. Immer öfter hatte sie in letzter Zeit an Rokko gedacht und versucht, herauszufinden, was sie eigentlich für ihn fühlte – ihre Gedanken drehten sich aber nur im Kreis. Jetzt, wo er mit im Kerima-Boot saß – zumindest für eine Weile – würde sie vielleicht die Chance erhalten, ihn näher kennen zu lernen und ihre Gefühle genau zu kategorisieren. Kategorisieren? Kann man das? Jürgen in die Freundschaftsschublade. Mama und Papa in die Familienschublade. Und Rokko? In welche Schublade mit ihm?


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Lisa Plenske. Li-sa Plens-ke. Gut, an ihrer Tür stand Elisabeth, aber wie eine Elisabeth sah sie ja nun wirklich nicht aus – zu jung, zu wenig pastellfarbene Kleidung. „Du musst mit ihr reden und je früher, desto besser. Du scheinst ihr doch ganz sympathisch zu sein. Sie wird dich schon nicht gleich vierteilen, wenn du mit ihr sprichst", hatte Rokko ihm geraten. Naja, und wo er gerade da war… Das erneute Meeting für die Präsentation war gut gelaufen und Lisa bester Dinge. Also, wieso nicht? War das vielleicht doch eher eine von den Sachen, für die man extra wiederkommt und sie nicht erledigt, wenn man gerade da war? Immer wieder spielte Bruno eventuelle Szenerien in seinem Kopf durch. Wie würde er es ihr sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Was würde danach passieren? Seine Beine waren auf einmal schwer wie Blei – weglaufen ging also nicht. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch: So Bruno Lehmann-Plenske, auf in den Kampf. Ohne zu klopfen riss er die Tür auf: „Lisa, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen!" Lisa saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und war in ihre Papiere vertieft, ganz entgeistert sah sie auf, sagte aber nichts. „Ich habe mir hundert Mal überlegt, wie und wann ich dir das sage, aber irgendwie gibt es dafür keine richtige Variante und noch viel weniger einen richtigen Zeitpunkt. Also hier die Holzhammermethode: Ich bin dein Bruder und du bist meine Schwester." Lisa machte große Augen, glaubte aber Bruno würde scherzen: „Das hab ich heute schon mal gehört – am Bahnhof, aber ich musste im Gegenzug einen Wachturm nehmen." – „Das ist aber kein Scherz und ich bin kein Sektenmitglied. Ich bin Bernd Plenskes unehelicher Sohn." Brunos Gesichtsausdruck war todernst, als er ihr das Tagebuch seiner Mutter reichte. Lisa las die Zeilen immer und immer wieder: „Es gibt also keinen Zweifel. Weiß mein… also… unser Vater von dir?" – „Nein. Ich wollte ihn kennen lernen, aber das Schicksal war schneller." – „Schicksal, he? Du bist ein echter Plenske, so viel steht fest, außer uns spricht niemand so viel vom Schicksal. Und angemessen reagieren tun wir auch nicht. Tut mir leid, du hast dir sicher eine andere Reaktion erhofft." Lisa stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm Bruno kurz in den Arm. „Naja, das ist besser, als die Variante, in der du mit einem Locher nach mir geworfen hast." – „Die Variante?!" – „Ja, Kopfkino, du weißt schon." Peinliches Schweigen kam auf. „Ich wollte ja schon immer einen großen Bruder", räusperte sich Lisa. „Aber du wolltest nie in der Situation sein, deine Eltern über dessen Existenz aufklären zu müssen." Lisa nickte. „Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?", hakte Bruno nach. Nach einigem Überlegen machte Lisa folgenden Vorschlag: „Morgen, da geht Papa zum Skat. Ich nehme dich mit nach Hause und du lernst schon mal meine Mutter kennen. Papa kommt gegen 21 Uhr und dann sagen wir es ihnen. Mama wird dich dann schon ein bisschen gerne haben und dann…" – „Das könnte nach hinten losgehen." – „Ja, aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass es keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gibt. Außerdem wuppen wir gerade die Präsentation gemeinsam, dagegen ist alles andere ein Klacks." Hoffe ich doch, fügte Lisa in Gedanken hinzu. Richtig sicher, wie ihre Mutter diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde, war sie sich nicht. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Daten in Frau Lehmanns Tagebuch hatte ihr gezeigt, dass Bernd und Helga schon zusammen waren, als Bruno „entstanden" war.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Stimmt das, Bernd?" Helga hatte ihrer Tochter und dem netten jungen Mann, den sie ein paar Mal bei Kerima gesehen hatte, genau zugehört. Aber Bernd sagte nichts, er sah betreten zu Boden. „Stimmt das, Bernd?" Helga erhob ihre Stimme und knallte das Tagebuch auf den Couchtisch. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich, sich so gehen zu lassen. Ihre ganze Körperhaltung sagte nur eins: Ich bin wütend, sehr, sehr wütend. „Wir sind seit 30 Jahren zusammen, seit 26 Jahren verheiratet. Hättest du mir je davon erzählt?" – „Das kann nicht sein Helga, wirklich, das kann nicht sein. Die Doris hat mir doch damals geschrieben, dass unsere Nacht folgenlos geblieben ist." – „Darum geht es nicht, Bernd." Helga hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Es geht darum, dass du mir all die Jahre verschwiegen hast, dass du mich betrogen hast und dass ich es so erfahren muss." – „Aber das kann wirklich nicht sein. Ich habe keinen Sohn – nie gehabt und ich werde auch nie einen haben." Bruno und Lisa saßen etwas bedrippelt auf dem Sofa und sahen Bernd und Helga bei ihrem Streit zu. „Wieso? Wieso, frage ich dich. Wieso kann das nicht sein? Hattest du den Schlüssel zu deinem Keuschheitsgürtel verloren, oder was? Du hast mich betrogen und wenn das folgenlos geblieben wäre, dann wüsste ich heute noch nichts davon. Wie konntest du nur!" Helga war in Tränen ausgebrochen und die Treppe hinauf gerannt. „Helgamäuschen, nun warte doch. Ich kann dir das alles erklären." Bernd hatte sich erhoben, seinen Kindern einen bösen Blick zugeworfen und ging dann selbst die Treppe hinauf. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal besser", wandte sich Bruno an Lisa. „Ja, vielleicht. Wir sehen uns ja morgen zum Meeting. Vergiss nicht, Rokko mitzubringen." Bruno grinste breit. „Ach nee, warum denn?" – „Weil er zusammen mit Mariella die Werbearbeit machen muss." – „Ach so, klar. Mehr nicht? Ich bin dein großer Bruder, du musst mir davon erzählen, damit ich deine Unschuld notfalls mit meinem Leben verteidigen kann." Dem neuen Plenske war überhaupt nicht bewusst, warum Lisa bei dem Wort „Unschuld" so rot geworden war, aber Lisa schoss nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Man sieht es mir an, als ob es mir auf die Stirn geschrieben wäre. „Da…dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht lange genug. Meine Unschuld kannst du ja immer noch verteidigen, wenn sie ernsthaft in Gefahr ist", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

Als Lisa am nächsten Morgen zu Kerima kam, hingen ihr die Augenringe bis zu den Knien. Bernd und Helga hatten die halbe Nacht weiter gestritten, bis es Helga endgültig gereicht hatte: Sie hatte sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt, in einem Anflug von Wut und Raserei hatte sie Bernds Sachen aus dem Fenster geworfen und dabei immer wieder geschrieben: „Du Mistkerl, ich will dich nie, nie wieder sehen." Es hatte Lisa einige Überredungskunst gekostete, damit Helga sie ins Schlafzimmer ließ. Sie war erschöpft von ihrem Ausbruch und saß in Tränen aufgelöst auf dem Fußboden: „Wie konnte er nur? Ich habe ihn doch so geliebt und er mich, dachte ich. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Ich liebe deinen Vater und ich hätte ihm den Seitensprung wahrscheinlich auch verziehen, aber so, so kann ich doch nicht einfach wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen, als wäre nichts passiert. Dieser junge Mann, dieser Bruno, der arbeitet doch jetzt bei Kerima. Ich werde ihm dort begegnen und…und." Helga hatte den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht, sie zurecht zu spinnen, wie sie Bruno nun begegnen sollte. Es stand für sie fest: Sie würde es Bernd nicht so einfach machen. Er würde schon die ganz schweren Geschütze auffahren müssen, um sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen.

„Und, wie kommst du mit Herrn Kowalski klar?", fragte Lisa Mariella, als sie sich einen starken Kaffee machte. „Er ist ein Anarchist." – „Besser als überhaupt keine Vorstellungen." Mariella verzog das Gesicht: „Du solltest auch ein wenig Platz für Wasser in deiner Tasse lassen. Hast du wieder durchgearbeitet oder warum muss er extra-extra-extra-stark sein?" – „Ich habe auch ein Privatleben und da läuft gerade ein Melodrama in 5 Akten." – „Frau von Brahmberg-Seidel da sind Sie ja! Man könnte meinen, Sie sind auf der Flucht vor mir. Ich dachte, wir nutzen die Zeit, in der Herr Haas und Bruno sich bezüglich der Änderungswünsche zerfleischen und befassen uns noch einmal mit der Gästeliste." Mariella rollte mit den Augen, dieser Chaot war vielleicht lästig. „Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski", grüsste Lisa ihn und zu Mariellas Erstaunen wurde Rokko ganz handzahm und lächelte – für ihren Geschmack ein bisschen zu – debil. „Danke, dass Sie Bruno gut zugeredet haben." – „Das meinen Sie doch jetzt ironisch, oder? Ich habe schon gehört, dass die Familienzusammenführung nicht ganz so harmonisch war." – „Nein, das meine ich ganz ernst. Je früher meine Eltern es erfahren, desto früher versöhnen sie sich auch wieder. Wir konnten ja nicht erwarten, dass sie Bruno sofort um den Hals fallen, oder? Mal etwas anderes: Sind Sie unter Mittag noch hier?" – „Äh, ja. Wieso?" – „Ich dachte, naja, vielleicht… könnten wir…naja…zusammen…also…Mittagessen und Sie erzählen mir, wieweit Sie mit den Pressemappen sind." – „Ein Geschäftsessen, sozusagen." – „Nee, nicht ganz so förmlich." – „Und idealer Weise ohne meine Anwesenheit", warf Mariella amüsiert ein. Lisa Plenske bei dem Versuch, ein Date zu bekommen – Mariella kicherte in sich hinein: Wie süß. „Heute Mittag gibt's Frikassee und Reis. Wenn euch das nicht passt, müsst ihr auswärts essen." Helga war vom Großmarkt zurück und ziemlich schlechter Laune. „Ich finde, Frikassee klingt gut. Dann lassen Sie uns mal schnell arbeiten, Frau von Brahmberg-Seidel, denn dann komme ich schneller zu meinem Date mit Frau Plenske." Lisa wurde feuerrot, als Rokko sich breit grinsend davon machte. „Darüber reden wir später noch, Lisa. Geht doch nicht, dass du mir diesen Chaoten auf's Auge drückst, wenn du viel lieber selbst mit ihm arbeiten würdest." Zwinkernd folgte Mariella dem „Chaoten" in ihr Büro und ließ eine perplexe Lisa zurück. Was war denn nun schon wieder nicht richtig? Sie wollte doch nur mit ihm zu Mittag essen und erfahren, wie die Kampagne so lief. Die geschäftlichen Ziele überwogen eindeutig – nur ein klitzekleiner Hintergedanke… nämlich nicht alleine essen zu müssen. Jetzt rechtfertige ich mich schon vor mir selbst, dachte Lisa bevor auch sie sich in ihr Büro zurückzog.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Pünktlich um 12 Uhr saßen Lisa und Rokko beim Mittagessen. Trina stand ein bisschen abseits und freute sich, dass ihr Bruder und Frau Plenske sich offensichtlich gut amüsierten, aber wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Ja, sie hatte Hunger, aber sie konnte oder vielmehr wollte sich nicht dazu setzen, da hätte sie sich nur wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt, aber irgendwo alleine sitzen, fand sie auch doof. Leider war Timo außer Haus, der hätte ihr bestimmt Gesellschaft geleistet. „Hey, was hältst du von Rollentausch?" unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Gedanken. Vor ihr Stand Bruno Lehmann. Trina wurde sofort rot, sie kannte ihn nur ein bisschen und sie wusste nicht, was sein Vorschlag zu bedeuten hatte. „Naja, der Kowalski-Bruder isst mit der Plenske-Schwester. Also kann die Kowalski-Schwester auch mit dem Plenske-Bruder essen. Außer du hast schon 'was Besseres vor?" In Kalehne war Bruno für seinen Charme berüchtigt, aber hier in Berlin musste er seine Grenzen erst einmal austesten. Die junge Frau mit den wilden dunklen Haaren, die vor ihm stand, war von seinem Vorschlag sichtlich peinlich berührt, räusperte sich dann aber, um zu sagen: „Oh, ja, natürlich. Das wäre sehr schön." Na bitte. Galant reichte Bruno ihr seinen Arm, den sie lachend ergriff. Gemeinsam steuerten sie einen Tisch hinter dem Catering an. „Hey, dürfen wir uns zu euch setzen?", fragte Bruno Rokko und Lisa, als er bereits saß. Trina hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand an die Stirn geschlagen – genau das hatte sie verhindern wollen. „Natürlich." Sowohl Rokko als auch Lisa lächelten ihn an, aber insgeheim hätten sie wohl beide lieber „nein" gesagt. „So, hier." Helga hatte sich sofort daran gemacht, zwei Teller mit ihrem Frikassee zu befüllen und stellte einen Trina hin, den zweiten hingegen knallte sie mehr auf den Tisch, so dass es fast vom Teller gerutscht wäre. „Und für Sie auch." Ihr Ton war alles andere als freundlich und Bruno sah ihr etwas verletzt hinterher. „2. Akt, 1. Szene", kommentierte Lisa. „Mach dir nichts draus. Sie braucht Zeit." – „Und wer sagt mir, dass sie mein Essen nicht vergiftet hat?" Rokko griff nach seiner Gabel und piekste ein Stück Hühnerfleisch von Brunos Teller auf und schob es sich in den Mund: „Nein, schmeckt ganz prima." – „Ich warte lieber noch, ob du nicht doch tot vom Stuhl rutschst." – „Herr Kowalski, möchten Sie vielleicht noch Nachschlag?" Helga hatte die Szene beobachtet und wollte natürlich nicht, dass dieser freundliche, aber ziemlich schräge Vogel, der ihre Lisa so herzlich zum Lachen brachte, hungern musste. Ehe Rokko es sich versah, hatte Helga ihm auch schon den Teller weggenommen und randvoll gemacht. Rokko staunte nicht schlecht – wo sollte er denn das alles hinessen? „Siehst du, Rokko, ich sage es ja immer, dein seltsamer Humor wird früher oder später bestraft." Trina konnte nicht mehr vor lachen – das Gesicht, das ihr Bruder in diesem Moment zog, war aber auch zu komisch. Tapfer aß Rokko unter den erstaunten Blicken seiner Tischnachbarn den Teller leer: „So, ich rolle dann mal in das Büro von Mariella zurück und sehe zu, wie wir die Schuhe und die Kleider medienwirksam unter einen Hut bringen."

„Sag mal, Mama, was sollte das denn gerade?" Lisa war an den Tresen gegangen, hinter dem Helga wie eine Wilde werkelte. Abwartend sah sie ihre Mutter an. „Ich dachte, der Herr Kowalski könnte es vertragen", sagte Helga ohne aufzusehen. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, wieso warst du so mies zu Bruno?" Helga war betreten. „Was erwartet ihr denn alle von mir? Dass ich ihn mit offenen Armen empfange? Er ist immerhin der uneheliche Sohn deines Vaters." – „Weißt du, Mama, du hast alles Recht dieser Welt auf Papa sauer zu sein, aber Bruno, der kann ja nun für gar nichts. Der ist nicht gefragt worden, ob er gerne das Ergebnis dieses ‚Ausrutschers' sein möchte. Aber er möchte seinen Vater kennen lernen und darauf hat er wohl ein Recht, oder? Du solltest ihm eine faire Chance geben, denn er ist ziemlich nett."

Als Lisa zurück in ihr Büro kam, wartete Trina dort schon auf sie. „Ich habe die Zahlen des letzten Quartals für das Meeting mit den Kleinanlegern zusammengestellt. Hier die Verkaufszahlen geordnet nach Datum, das hier geordnet nach Zielgruppen, dann Produktionskosten, Preisentwicklungen…" Lisa warf einen Blick auf die Papiere: „Gute Arbeit, Trina." Auf einmal ging ihre Bürotür auf: „Frau Plenske, können wir mal kurz stören?" Es war Rokko. „Bitte, heute ist hier eh Tag der offenen Tür." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Trina: „Denken Sie, Sie können das Meeting alleine abhalten? Die Tabellen haben Sie ja schon zusammengestellt und bräuchten Sie eigentlich nur noch präsentieren." – „I-ich?" Trina sah verunsichert von Lisa zu Rokko, dann zu Mariella und wieder zu Lisa. „Wenn Sie nicht möchten oder sich das nicht zutrauen, dann ist das okay, dann sollten Sie ‚nein' sagen, aber wenn Sie ‚ja' sagen, dann bedeutet es auch ‚ja', also kein Zurück mehr, wenn Sie verstehen. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Sie das gut machen werden." Trina begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen: „Okay, ich mache es. Aber Sie kommen doch später nach, oder?" Lisa nickte und gab Trina die Papiere zurück. Breit grinsend ging sie an Rokko vorbei, der mit einem Handzeichen andeutete, dass er sehr stolz auf sie war. „So, Herr Kowalski, was gibt es denn nun so Dringendes, dass keine Zeit für das Anklopfen verschwendet werden konnte?"

Lisa, Rokko und Mariella brüteten noch über Einzelheiten der Präsentation, als Bruno sich in den Feierabend verabschiedete. Im Fahrstuhl traf er auf Helga, die er freundlich grüsste, die für ihn wiederum nur einen bösen Blick übrig hatte. Der Weg nach unten war unendlich lang und die Stille unerträglich, als Bruno sich plötzlich räusperte: „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie verletzt sind und dass Sie Zeit brauchen, aber…" – „Nichts aber, junger Mann. Sich einfach so an meine Tochter heranschleichen, um sich dann in unser Familienleben zu drängen." – „Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang. Ich habe mich weder an Lisa herangeschlichen, noch habe ich mich in Ihr Familienleben gedrängt. Ich sage Ihnen etwas: Dass ich zu ShoeCool kam, das war Zufall oder Fügung oder so und dass Rokko meine Schuhe bei Kerima platzieren wollte, damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass Lisa hier der Boss ist. Aber Kerima ist meine Chance, verstehen Sie? Das ist meine Chance endlich mal etwas richtig zu machen. Ich möchte meine Arbeit machen, gut machen. Hier zählen alle auf mich – der Herr Haas, der glaubt sogar an mich. Hier bin ich endlich mal nicht der Versager vom Dienst. Ich will doch nur ein einziges Mal, dass jemand stolz auf mich ist. Ein einziges Mal wollte ich alles richtig machen und das ist dann doch in die Hose gegangen. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wollte, dass mein richtiger Vater und Sie, dass Sie sich streiten? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Reaktion ich erwartet habe… Ich weiß nur, ich wollte meinen Vater kennen lernen. Der Herr Lehmann, der war nie ein Vater für mich und dass hat er mich immer spüren lassen und mein richtiger Vater, der will bestimmt auch nichts von mir wissen, weil ich der Grund dafür bin, dass seine Frau nicht mit ihm redet. Aber ich habe doch ein Recht darauf meine Familie kennen zu lernen. Und Sie müssen eine tolle Familie sein, weil die Lisa so großartig ist und…" Bruno wusste nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können, viel mehr war ihm dieser Ausbruch peinlich. Als der Fahrstuhl endlich hielt, sprang er sofort hinaus, ohne zu merken, dass sie noch gar nicht im Erdgeschoss waren. Zurück blieb eine mehr als perplexe Helga, die das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten musste.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

In der S-Bahn nach Göberitz hatte Helga sich einen Fensterplatz gesucht und dachte über Brunos Worte nach. Wie Lisa sah sie zum Fenster hinaus und träumte vor sich hin. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nicht nur der Sohn der „anderen Frau" war, sondern ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und Bedürfnissen. Er wollte seinen Vater kennen lernen und das konnte sie ihm doch nicht verwehren, nur weil sie in ihrer Eitelkeit gekränkt war. Dinge zwischen Bernd und ihr sollten Dinge zwischen Bernd und ihr bleiben und Dinge zwischen Bernd und Bruno waren andere Dinge – es musste einfach eine Gleichzeitigkeit geben. Mit dieser Erkenntnis stieg Helga aus der S-Bahn.

„Helgamäuschen, da bist du ja. Guck mal, ich habe für uns gekocht. Das Schnattchen kommt später. Wir können also in Ruhe reden." Bernd lief schon den ganzen Tag mit einer Mischung aus Leichenbittermiene und schuldbewusstem Dackelblick herum. Er wollte, dass seine Helga ihm verzeiht und er war bereit, alles dafür zu tun. „Bernd, setz dich mal." Helga deutete auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa. „Ich habe heute deinen Sohn getroffen." Helga sah Bernd direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe keinen Sohn, wie oft denn noch?" – „Doch Bernd, das hast du, einen sehr netten, sehr direkten und ehrlichen Sohn. Du bist ihm 28 Jahre lang kein Vater gewesen und jetzt ist er da. Ich finde, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben." – „Wie kommt's denn?" Bernd war verwirrt – ausgerechnet Helga machte ihm diesen Vorschlag. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er Brunos Vater sein könnte und Doris' Tagebuch war eindeutig. Wenn er ganz, ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er schon ein bisschen neugierig auf den neuen Plenske. Ob er ihm ähnlich war? Optisch ja nur ein bisschen, aber das war ja auch nicht alles. Wie viel Erziehung wohl ausmacht? Ob er Lisa ähnlich war? Aber auf ihn zugehen? Niemals! Bruno war Zeuge seines Ausbruches gewesen – er konnte ihm doch nicht so unter die Augen treten. Was sollte er überhaupt sagen? Fragen über Fragen und die große Unsicherheit und ausgerechnet jetzt redete Helga ihm gut zu. Mit Friedrich hatte er bei der Arbeit darüber gesprochen – der hatte ja Erfahrung mit plötzlich auftauchenden unehelichen Söhnen. „Nun, er ist nicht Richard, oder? Ich sage dir, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben bevor es dafür zu spät ist. Richard hasst mich und er hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, um eine bessere Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen." Naja, und Lisa, die brauchte er ja nun wirklich nicht um Rat fragen – sie hatte bereits Stellung bezogen. „Ich gehe ins Bett. Reden können wir morgen – auf neutralem Terrain. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in meiner Mittagspause bei Kerima und dann darfst du mich zum Essen einladen." Ehe Bernd etwas sagen konnte, war Helga auch schon die Treppe hinaufgegangen.

Am nächsten Tag lief bei Kerima die Generalprobe für die Präsentation – es wurde langsam Zeit, in fünf Tagen sollte es soweit sein. Hugos kritischer Blick machte Bruno große Sorgen. „Félicitations. Bravo, Monsieur Lehmann, Ihre Schuhe sind ein nettes Accessoire zu meinen genialen Entwürfen." So kurz vor der wichtigsten Show vor Jahresende schwebte Hugo in ganz eigenen Sphären: Es hab auch keinen Grund, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen, seine Kreationen waren einfach nur gut und die Schuhe, die Bruno entworfen und in harter Handarbeit gefertigt hatte, passten hervorragend dazu. Es war zwar einfach, Lisa zu beeindrucken, aber diesmal war sie schwer begeistert – auch Rokko war mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden. „Eh bien, Champagner! Das muss gefeiert werden", rief Hugo Lisas Mutter zu, die sich sofort daran machte, Gläser zu befüllen. „Bringt das nicht Unglück?", flüsterte Lisa Mariella zu. „Du und dein Aberglaube. Es lockert zumindest die Stimmung", zwinkerte ihr diese mit einer Geste auf Rokko zu. „Na hoffentlich. Ähm, ich meine, hoffentlich bringt es kein… kein Unglück." Während die Kerima-Crew dort also stand und vorfeierte, ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Bernd kam herein. Langsam gesellte er sich zum Catering und beobachtete mit Argusaugen wie Hugo Brunos Schuhe lobte. Ein bisschen stolz war er schon – eine erfolgreiche Tochter, ein erfolgreicher Sohn, nur seine Ehe lag im Argen und er kannte diesen Sohn noch nicht. Das musste sich dringend ändern. Heute würde er seine Ehe kitten und um diesen Bruno würde er sich später kümmern – 28 Jahre hatte er nichts von ihm gewusst, da machten ein paar Tage kaum einen Unterschied. „Bärchen, du bist aber früh dran. Ich brauche noch eine Minute bis ich hier weg kann." Helga hatte ihren Mann entdeckt und ihr war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Bernd Bruno beobachtete. Sie würde es ansprechen, wenn sie gleich gemeinsam essen würden.

Aus dem Mittagessen wurde ein langer Spaziergang an der Spree – am späten Nachmittag war alles gesagt. „Okay, Bernd Plenske, einen Wunsch habe ich jetzt aber frei", fordernd sah Helga ihren Mann an. „Alles, was du willst, Mäuschen, alles, was du willst." – „Es ist doch bald Weihnachten und ich will, dass Bruno mit uns feiert – also, wenn er nicht nach Kalehne fahren will, natürlich." Bernd wusste nicht, was er von den Plänen seiner Frau halten sollte, aber er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie einen Wunsch freihatte und nun konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen." – „Gut, wenn er nicht nach Kalehne will, kann er mit uns feiern. Aber ich gehe zu ihm und lade ihn ein."

Helga war nach Hause gefahren und Bernd hatte sich auf den Weg zu Kerima gemacht. Dort hatte er Bruno geradeso noch erwischt. Nervös war er, sehr nervös, aber Bruno machte es ihm leicht: „Also mir wäre nach einem Bier, aber nicht in so einer schnieken Schicki-Micki-Bar hier in Mitte, sondern eher in einer ordentlichen Kneipe. Gesagt, getan. Bis in die späte Nacht hinein unterhielten sie sich über Brunos Kindheit, die Schule, die Ausbildung, den Auftrag für Kerima, über die Frauen im Allgemeinen und Brunos Eroberungen im Speziellen. Beide empfanden den Abend als locker und entspannt – ja, es war nicht das typische Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis, das sie hatten, aber das konnte man nach einem Abend auch nicht erwarten. Ihre Gespräche ließen eher auf eine Männerfreundschaft schließen, eine Männerfreundschaft, die es schon lange gab. Keiner der umstehenden Gäste hätte vermutet, dass Bruno und Bernd sich zum ersten Mal so locker und ungezwungen miteinander unterhielten. Zu später Stunde fiel Bruno ein, dass er in seiner WG Abwaschdienst hatte. Nachdem er fest bei ShoeCool angefangen hatte, hatte Bruno sich auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft gemacht. Glücklicherweise war bei Franz und Otto, zwei Kollegen aus dem Produktionsbereich, ein Zimmer frei geworden und so war er dort eingezogen. Besser als die Jugendherberge war es allemal und die zwei waren schon lustig. Sie waren auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und teilten eine große Leidenschaft: Schuhe. Auf jeden Fall teilten sie sich die Hausarbeit und die zwei waren mutig genug, Bruno ihr Geschirr anzuvertrauen. Aber um sich um den Abwasch kümmern zu können, musste er jetzt langsam los. Gerade als er sich verabschieden wollte, nahm Bernd seinen ganzen Mut zusammen: „Sag mal, fährst du an Weihnachten eigentlich nach Kalehne?" – „Nein, ich wollte hier in Berlin bleiben und…" Ja, was und? Mit Franz und Otto rumhängen? Ja, vermutlich. Das war auf jeden Fall besser, als Weihnachten mit Herrn Lehmann. „Also, wenn du hier in Berlin bist… Also, die Helga und ich, also wir… und das Schnattchen… also die Lisa… also die Lisa auch, wir… wir würden uns freuen, wenn du Weihnachten mit uns feiern würdest… also jetzt, wo du zur Familie gehörst, sozusagen…" Bernd wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so gestottert hatte… Aber Brunos glückliches Lächeln machte alles wieder wett: „Ehrlich, jetzt?" – „Ja, ehrlich. Du bist ein knorke Sohn und ich muss dich doch noch besser kennen lernen." – „Ich mochte Weihnachten nie, aber jetzt freue ich mich riesig drauf."

Währenddessen saßen Lisa und David mit versteinerten Mienen über einen Brief von Dr. Schäfer, dem von Brahmberg'schen Familienanwalt. Es war eine einstweilige Verfügung, die es Richard ermöglichte ab sofort wieder zu arbeiten – er würde wieder volles Mitspracherecht bei der Präsentation haben. Schon am nächsten Tag würde er wieder in seinem Büro sitzen dürfen und Intrigen spinnen. „Und man kann gar nichts dagegen tun?" Lisa sah David hoffnungsvoll an. „Nee, ich habe schon mit unserer Rechtsabteilung gesprochen – keine Chance. Wir müssen hoffen, dass diese Näherin bald aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird und eine Aussage machen kann, erst dann können wir Richards Abwahl beim Vorstand durchdrücken." Lisa nickte: „So ein Mist! Wenn es wenigstens nach der Show wäre, aber so…" – „Dann müssen wir ihn eben ununterbrochen beobachten, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt." Wieder nickte Lisa. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Der Tag der Präsentation war gekommen und Lisa und Bruno waren gleichermaßen nervös. Für Kerima stand viel auf dem Spiel und für Bruno war es die langersehnte Chance zu beweisen, was in ihm steckte. Gemeinsam mit Rokko und Trina saßen die Plenske-Geschwister im Präsentationsraum und beobachteten das hektische Treiben. Langsam füllte sich der Raum mit Gästen, aber Lisas ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Richard – der saß nämlich ganz friedlich in der ersten Reihe auf der anderen Seite vom Laufsteg und lächelte freundlich. Überhaupt war er wie ausgewechselt: Ohne Widerworte hatte er jede noch so stupide Aufgabe erfüllt, die man ihm übertrug und auch mit David hatte er anstandslos zusammengearbeitet. Auch wenn sich die böse Ahnung, dass etwas im Busch war, sich nicht verdrängen ließ, war Lisa mehr als froh, dass Richard sich den Präsentationsplänen nicht in den Weg gestellt hatte. „Frau Plenske?" Britta Haas stand vor ihr. „Mein Mann möchte, dass Sie zu ihm kommen." Fragend sah Lisa sie an: „Das hat er so gesagt?" – „Nein, eigentlich sagte er, schick mir einen von diesen unkreativen, spröden Zahlenschiebern, aber nicht Richard und da dachte ich zuerst…" Britta brach mitten im Satz ab – Lisa war zwar nicht die typische karrieregeile Businessfrau, aber sie war immer noch ihre Chefin und sie konnte doch nicht wirklich aussprechen, was sie wirklich dachte. „…an mich?! Wie schmeichelhaft", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich geh mal gucken, was er will."

Als Lisa von ihrer Motivationsmission zurückkam, hatte die Show schon begonnen. „Und, wie läuft's?", flüsterte sie Rokko zu. „Zwei abgebrochene Absätze, ein zerrissenes Kleid, ansonsten alles im grünen Bereich." Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass er nur Spaß machte. „Sie haben bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich später lache. Das ist wirklich die falsche Situation, um solche Scherze zu machen."

Die Show war hervorragend gelaufen und Hugo und Bruno erhielten sogar stehende Ovationen. Nach dem üblichen Fotografier-Interview-Prozedere wurde ausgiebig gefeiert – bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Da man aber nicht nur trinken, sich selbst loben und quatschen kann, hatte Luke entschieden, die Tanzfläche in der Tiki-Bar zu eröffnen, was von den „Modefuzzis" dankbar angenommen wurde. Lisa und Mariella saßen noch an der Bar und unterhielten sich, als Rokko dazukam: „Frau Plenske, würden Sie mir vielleicht diesen Tanz schenken?" Na aber sicher doch – ohne Schleife und Schnörkel schenkte Lisa Rokko diesen Tanz. Auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche sah sie noch, wie Mariella ihr einen ermutigenden Blick, der so etwas wie „Go for it" sagen sollte, zuwarf. Tanzen war ja nicht so Lisas Stärke und Mariella bekam das Gefühl, sie müsste ein bisschen Amor spielen. Sie ging zu Luke rüber und flüsterte kurz mit ihm – wenig später wurde ein Lied gespielt, zu dem man nicht anders als langsam und vor allem eng tanzen konnte. Rokko warf einen Blick auf Lisa, um sicher zu gehen, dass es für sie auch in Ordnung war, wenn er sie an sich zog und die Arme um sie legte. Lisa hätte ewig so weitertanzen können. Mittlerweile hatte auch David Mariella zum Tanzen aufgefordert und so wurden die Beiden Zeugen von dem, was nach dem Schmusesong passierte. Rokko hatte Lisa vorsichtig losgelassen oder vielmehr: Er hatte die Umarmung etwas gelockert und sah in Lisas strahlende blaue Augen. Dieser zärtliche Blick, diese lieben Augen – Lisa wurde ganz schwindelig und als Rokko ihr dann auch noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Sie vergaß plötzlich alles um sich herum, dass sie in einer Bar waren und dass alle sie sehen konnten… Zögerlich beugte sie sich vor und zu ihrem Erstaunen kam Rokko ihr entgegen. Auf halben Weg trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. „Na also, geht doch", bemerkte Mariella. David staunte nicht schlecht – das war nicht unbedingt, die Lisa Plenske, die er jetzt seit fast zwei Jahren kannte: „Verdient hat sie es sich. Hoffentlich stellt sie sich nicht so dusselig an." – „Das ist nicht sehr nett, David. Die Zwei, die machen das schon, glaub mir. Ein Frau spürt so etwas." – „Ja, oder sie hat zu viele Rosamunde-Pilcher-Filme gesehen."

Aber Mariella hatte mit ihrem Gespür nicht daneben gelegen: Als sie am nächsten Morgen zu Kerima kam, saß Lisa mit verklärtem Blick über einer Tasse Kaffee. „Na, wie war es gestern Abend noch? Ihr ward ja dann ziemlich schnell weg." – „Schön war es. Ich musste doch den Nachtbus kriegen und Herr Kowalski hat mich hingebracht." Nachtbus? In Mariellas Ohren klang das ja nicht sehr romantisch, aber Lisas Blick ließ vermuten, dass es zumindest ihr gefallen hatte. „Und mehr nicht? Nur zum Bus gebracht hat er dich?" Lisas Wangen wurden rosig und sie sah beschämt zu Boden. „Nein, zum Abschied, also, da haben wir uns noch einmal geküsst." Mariella betrachtete Lisa und in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sie wieder an die kleine scheue Assistentin, als die sie hier angefangen hatte. Als hätte man es mit zwei Personen zu tun: Eine, die wie eine Löwin um ihr Unternehmen kämpfte und eine, die so unerfahren war, dass sie sich ohne fremde Hilfe vermutlich selbst im Weg stehen würde. „Hey, das hast du dir verdient und wir wünschen dir wirklich alle, dass du glücklich wirst. Du kannst ja nicht immer nur arbeiten und für andere da sein."

„War wohl ziemlich spät gestern Abend? Ich habe gar nicht gehört, wann du gekommen bist." Trina gab an diesem Morgen die Alleinunterhalterin und wurde dessen nicht müde. Normalerweise schwieg sie irgendwann, aber sie musste Rokko doch entlocken, was passiert war. Er war so ganz anders als sonst. „Wand an Tapete, Wand an Tapete! Was ist passiert, dass du heute so neben dir stehst?" – „Ein Kuss, nein, zwei Küsse." – „Das klingt nett, das gibt bestimmt ein schönes dadaistisches Gedicht, wenn es fertig ist." Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Rokko zu sprechen. Sie stellte gerade ihr Geschirr in die Spüle, als ihr dämmerte, was er wohl gemeint haben könnte. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihr lauter als beabsichtigt. „Du und Frau Plenske?" – „Jaa, Frau Plenske. Was ein einziger Kuss alles verändern kann." – „Man könnte meinen, du bist noch nie geküsst worden." – „Doch, aber nicht so." Jetzt wurde Trina neugierig – sie hatte ja nicht so viele Erfahrungen und ihre Schwärmerei für Timo musste ja auch irgendwie vorangetrieben werden…


	18. Chapter 18

18.

„Besonders glücklich wirkst du aber nicht, Lisa." Mariella hatte sich in den Wintergarten der Seidelschen Villa verkrümelt und traf dort auf Lisa, die wie so oft einfach nur aus dem Fenster sah. Es war Sylvester und in wenigen Minuten würde das Jahr 2007 beginnen. „Du hättest Rokko doch einfach mitbringen können." Lisa wirkte mit einem Mal noch unglücklicher. „Seit der Präsentation habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Außerdem ist er mit Trina in Hamburg." – „Was machen die Zwei denn da?" – „Trina sagte, Weihnachten ist für sie die schlimmste Zeit des Jahres. Sie wollten ein paar Freunde und Bekannte dort besuchen und… und das Grab ihrer Eltern." Mariella nickte verständnisvoll. „Hast du mal versucht, ihn anzurufen?" – „Ich habe aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft ich den Hörer schon in der Hand hatte. Weißt du, ich hätte gerne Gewissheit… also ob der Kuss ihm genauso viel bedeutet wie mir." – „Und warum hast du dann noch nicht angerufen?" – „Ich will nicht, dass er mich für aufdringlich hält. Außerdem würde ich das lieber persönlich… also nicht so am Telefon." – „Hm. Weißt du, es ist Sylvester. Du könntest ganz unverbindlich einen guten Rutsch wünschen und abwarten, wohin das Gespräch führt." Mariella reichte ihr das Telefon. „Und dann kommst du einfach in den Park. Das Feuerwerk beginnt gleich."

Die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei den Plenskes waren schön – Bruno war nun völlig „verplensketisiert" und Helga hatte ihm das Du angeboten. Lisa hatte ihm all die Plätze ihrer Kindheit gezeigt und so gar nicht die Chance bekommen, sich über Rokko und die Bedeutung des Kusses Gedanken zu machen. Aber an diesem Abend war sie zur Sylvesterfeier bei den Seidels eingeladen – eigentlich wäre sie viel lieber Zuhause geblieben, aber Helga und Bernd wollten alleine feiern und so war sie mit Bruno zu den Seidels aufgebrochen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet, aber bei keiner fühlte Lisa sich richtig wohl. Daher war sie in den Wintergarten gegangen und hatte das erste Mal Zeit, sich richtig Gedanken zu machen und sich in ihre Was-wäre-wenn-Phantasien zu verrennen. Mariella hatte Recht, sie sollte Rokko wenigstens ein gesundes neues Jahr wünschen. Aufgeregt wählte sie seine Handynummer.

„Wenn wir jetzt in den Zug steigen, schaffen wir es zwar nicht rechtzeitig zum Jahreswechsel nach Berlin, aber alle werden noch auf sein, um mit uns anzustoßen", Trina beobachtete ihren Bruder schon seit Tagen – ja, Weihnachten war jedes Jahr seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern furchtbar, aber sie hatten doch immer noch einander. Sie hatten immer versucht, sich in diesen Tagen beizustehen und das beste aus den Feiertagen zu machen. Trina war allerdings nicht entgangen, dass Rokko sich verändert hatte: Er war stiller und am Grab ihrer Eltern hatte er von Lisa erzählt – das hatte sie genau gehört, als sie mit ein paar Tannenzweigen dazukam. Trina hätte noch ewig bei Dodo und Matze, einem Künstlerpärchen, das Rokko noch aus seiner Studienzeit kannte, bleiben können, aber sie sah ein, dass Rokko dringend nach Berlin zurückmusste. Es gab tausend Dinge, die er mit Lisa zu besprechen hatte – in allererster Linie, wie sie zu dem Kuss von neulich stand. „Nein, in drei Tagen reisen wir eh wieder ab, wir sollten die Zeit hier genießen." – „Ich tue das, aber wie steht es mit dir? Weißt du, du solltest Lisas Nummer nicht nur wählen, du solltest auch warten, dass jemand abnimmt." Trina sah in aufmunternd an, so dass Rokko sich zu fragen begann, wer der ältere und weisere Geschwisterteil war. Just in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. „Na los, geh ran, vielleicht ist sie das ja." Rokko warf einen Blick auf das Display: „Unbekannte Rufnummer." Kurz entschlossen drückte er das Gespräch weg. „Hey, wieso hast du denn das gemacht? Sie muss dich ja nicht von ihrem Telefon aus anrufen, oder? Gib dir einen Ruck, sie wird dich schon nicht für lästig halten, wenn du ihr ein gesundes neues Jahr wünschst."

Derweil stand Lisa im Park der Seidels. Sie war ein maßlos enttäuscht, dass Rokko den Anruf einfach so weggedrückt hatte – bestimmt hatte sie gerade gestört. „Lisa, nicht träumen, deine Manteltasche klingelt", wies Bruno sie auf den eindringlichen Klingelton hin. Wer das wohl sein konnte: „Rokko!" Selig lächelnd deutete sie auf das Display. „Hallo!", meldete sie sich, während Bruno sich diskret zurückzog.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

„Bruno an Rokko! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Du bist ja genauso verpeilt wie Lisa." Rokko schreckte hoch – er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Bruno etwas von ihm wollte. Es war der erste Arbeitstag im neuen Jahr und die Post lag bergeweise auf seinem Schreibtisch. Alle wollten etwas über Bruno Lehmann, das Schuhgenie, wissen, es gab Interviewanfragen und allerlei anderer Kram, den Rokko erst einmal sortieren und dann koordinieren musste. Eilig, ja eilig hatte er es damit – er wollte in der Mittagspause zu Kerima, um mit Lisa zu sprechen. Ihr „unverbindliches" Telefonat an Sylvester hatte ergeben, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall treffen wollten, wenn Rokko wieder in Berlin war. Alles andere wollte er lieber persönlich mit ihr klären. „Ja, ich habe dir zugehört: Du hattest schöne Weihnachten und ein tolles Sylvester. Kim Seidel ist eine klasse Frau, aber zu jung für dich." – „Du hast nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. Ich sagte: Kim ist eine klasse Frau, aber sie kommt in keiner Weise an Hannah ran." – „Hannah?!" – „Oh man, vergiss es. Hauptsache du kümmerst dich mit deinem ganzen Hirnschmalz um meine Public Relations – Gott, ich liebe diese Branche, in Kalehne heißt das immer noch ganz platt ‚Reklame'."

„Es tut mir leid, Herr Kowalski, Frau Plenske ist in der Vorstandsitzung. Die tagen schon den ganzen Vormittag – es geht um Richard. Und danach hat sie einen Außentermin, zu dem sie jetzt schon zu spät kommt, wenn der Vorstand nicht gleich fertig ist." Inka musterte Rokko von oben bis unten. Seit der Präsentation hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und er machte einen nervösen Eindruck auf sie. Was er wohl von ihrer Chefin wollte? Naja, von der Bettkante würde sie ihn ja auch nicht schubsen. „Soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?" Vielleicht hättest du vorher anrufen und nicht spontan vorbeikommen sollen, dachte Rokko enttäuscht bei sich. „Sagen Sie ihr einfach, dass ich da war und dass ich es ein anderes Mal versuche, ja?"

Richard hatte alle Register gezogen: Er hatte geweint, getobt, sich entschuldigt, die Anwesenden beschimpft, aber nichts von alledem hatte etwas gebracht. Der Vorstand hatte ihn abgewählt. Noch beim Rausgehen sann er nach Rache – diesmal würde er die Metallfresse kriegen, koste es, was es wolle…

„Lisa, ich…" – „Keine Zeit, Inka, der Außentermin! Sag es mir nur, wenn es ein Notfall ist." Lisa war schon halb im Fahrstuhl verschwunden, als Inka sich entschied, dass Rokkos „Botschaft" durchaus warten konnte. „Nein, nein, schon gut, das kann bis später warten." Lisa hatte Katia seit ihrem Versuch, vom Kerima-Dach zu springen, mehrmals besucht und sie hatten sich angefreundet. Immer wieder hatte Katia ihr von ihrem Traum, eine eigene Änderungsschneiderei zu führen, erzählt. Und genau dorthin wollte Lisa. Alles Mögliche hatte sie in Bewegung gesetzt, damit Katia sich diesen Traum erfüllen konnte: Antragsformulare für Fördergelder vom Arbeitsamt hatte sie ausgefüllt, sich mit Maklern getroffen, Kostenvoranschläge von Baufirmen geholt, dem Großhändler eine Nähmaschine abgeschwatzt und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war alles geregelt. Heute sollte die Einweihung sein und Lisa war mehr als spät dran. Katia war schon in Sorge, als sie ihre neue Freundin endlich kommen sah. Völlig außer Atem stand Lisa in den kleinen Räumen, die sie fertig renoviert noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. „Chön, nicht?" – „Ja, sehr schön." – „Und guck mal, erster Auftrag." Keine Spur mehr von der verzweifelten Frau, die immer noch regelmäßig zur Gesprächstherapie musste.

Derweil hatte Richard bei Kerima anstandslos das Feld geräumt, seine persönlichen Dinge gepackt und sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage gemacht. Er kam an einem der Dienstwagen vorbei und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die eingetragenen Namen: Heute 13 Uhr L. Plenske. Um 13 Uhr waren sie noch in der Sitzung, sie würde also jede Minute kommen und mit dem Wagen fahren wollen. Das war seine Chance. Kurz entschlossen stellte er den Karton mit seinen persönlichen Dingen beiseite und machte sich an dem Auto zu schaffen. Zufrieden schlug er die Motorhaube zu – er würde sich von Kerima verabschieden, aber bestimmt nicht unspektakulär.

Trina war ohne Zahnspange aus Hamburg zurückgekommen und Timo hatte sie den ganzen Tag beobachtet. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen wie er fand und heute würde er seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen: „Trina?" – „Ja." Ihre Wangen glühten rot, als sie sah, wer sie gerufen hatte. „Also, Hugo möchte, dass ich ein paar Besorgungen für ihn erledige. Ich darf den Dienstwagen dann auch den ganzen Abend haben und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht, also nur wenn du möchtest, also ob du Lust hättest, einen kleinen Ausflug mit mir zu machen."


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Den ganzen Tag hatte Trina sich auf den Ausflug mit Timo gefreut, was Kim natürlich nicht entgangen war. Immer wieder hatte sie gestichelt: „Na, Schmuddeltrulla, hast du endlich auch mal ein Date?" Als Trina in die Tiefgarage kam, wusste sie nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte: Da stand Kim und lächelte sie falsch an. „Prinzessin Kim will nach Hause und Zwerg Nase muss sie fahren.", wenigstens war Timo von der unfreiwilligen Begleitung genauso wenig begeistert wie sie selbst. Der Grunewald lag zwar so gar nicht auf dem Weg, aber so wurde der Ausflug mit Timo wenigstens länger. Kim hatte sich sofort auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt, so dass für Trina nur noch die Rückbank blieb. Los ging es! Kim plapperte ununterbrochen über diese und jene Belanglosigkeit, als Timo heftig bremsen musste. Auf dem Stadtring war ihnen ein Kleintransporter in die Spur gefahren, aber irgendetwas war seltsam. „Er bremst nicht!" Entsetzt sah Timo auf den Wagen vor ihm, der bedrohlich näher kam. „Dann fahr in die andere Spur", schrie Kim ihn an und griff ins Steuer. Auf der Nebenspur kam aber auch ein Wagen und kurze Zeit später knallte es ohrenbetäubend…

Endlich Feierabend! Lisa dachte schon, dieser Moment würde nie kommen. Es gab soviel zu tun nach der Präsentation und irgendwie hatten sich alle gegen sie verschworen: Wieso wollten alle mit ihr sprechen? Es gab ja schließlich noch einen Geschäftsführer, mit dem man verhandeln konnte. Aber jetzt war eindeutig Schluss mit der Arbeiterei, jetzt würde sie zu ShoeCool gehen und Rokko besuchen, der hatte sich immer noch nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Sie hatte einfach das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn zu sehen. Lisa konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Inka nur vergessen hatte, ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Dann wäre sie jetzt auch nicht so erstaunt, als sie vor dem Kerima-Gebäude völlig in Gedanken versunken mal wieder mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Aber es war nicht irgendein jemand! Es war Rokko, der wie angekündigt, später noch einmal wiederkam. Wenigstens habe ich sie nicht verpasst, dachte er bei sich. Kurz sah Lisa auf und merkte, dass sie rot wurde. Hauptsache, ich verliebe mich nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammenstoße – bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln. Aber es zu leugnen brachte letztlich nichts. Ja, sie war in Rokko Kowalski verliebt. Gut, ihr erster Zusammenstoß war nicht der Grund dafür, aber ihr jetziger Zusammenstoß änderte auch nichts daran. „Hallo!", grüßte sie kurz. „Hallo!", grüßte Rokko zurück. Lisa war sich unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn geküsst. „Tu, was dein Herz dir sagt." Manchmal wünschte sie sich, Bruno würde nicht alle von Bernds Weisheiten wiederholen – bei allen Lisa-Plenskes-Probleme-die-keine-Probleme-sind-Bewältigungsgesprächen hatte Bruno ihr das gesagt. Er hatte bestimmt Recht. Sie machte also einen Schritt vorwärts, als die Melodie, die aus ihrer Manteltasche drang, die Spannung zwischen ihnen jäh beendete. Rokko war unbewusst zurückgeschreckt. Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem?, schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Du bist doch kein Teenie mehr, der Angst davor haben muss, von Mami und Papi erwischt zu werden. „Du solltest vielleicht rangehen." Lisa war genervt – wehe, das war nicht wichtig! „Plenske", meldete sie sich genervt, wurde dann aber sofort blass. „B-KM 3? Ja, das ist ein Dienstwagen… Ja…ja…ja… nein… Der Wagen ist nicht wichtig. Was ist mit den Insassen?" Sie drehte sich zu Rokko und wurde noch blasser. „Ja, ich kenne die Familien… Ja, ich weiß. Er steht hier neben mir. Ich… ich werde es ihm sagen und wir kommen dann gleich. In welches Krankenhaus?" Lisas Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte Rokko und er hatte sich nicht davon abhalten können, das Gespräch zu belauschen. Was war wohl passiert? Wie sage ich ihm das am besten? Lisa war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde und viel hatte ihr der Polizist auch nicht gesagt. „Sie…du darfst dich jetzt nicht aufregen." Lisa hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen. „Das war die Polizei. Trina hatte einen Unfall. Sie ist im Krankenhaus." War die Welt gerade stehen geblieben? Sollte er nicht irgendetwas tun? Etwas sagen? Rokko war starr vor Schock. Trina?! Nein, ihr durfte einfach nichts passiert sein. Sie hatten doch nur noch einander. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Lisa ihn an der Hand in das nächste Taxi zog und dem Fahrer die Anweisung gab, sich zu beeilen.

„Herr Kowalski, es tut mir so leid. Das habe ich bestimmt nicht gewollt", Timo war den Tränen nahe. Seinen Arm trug er in einer Schlaufe und ein großes weißes Pflaster zierte seine Stirn, aber ansonsten schien er unversehrt. Auch die Seidels waren da und nahmen Kim in empfang. Auch ihr war kaum etwas zugestoßen. „Was ist mit Trina?" fragte Rokko noch immer in Trance. „Sie wird noch immer operiert." Timo war zerknirscht. Wieso hatte es ausgerechnet sie so schwer erwischt? Rokko musste sich erst einmal setzen. Unsicher sah er sich um. Was würde nur passieren, wenn Trina… wenn sie nicht… Nein, das wollte und durfte er nicht denken. Sie war doch eine Kämpferin und Kerimas Dienstwagen haben einen gewissen Grad an Komfort und Sicherheit. Das ist alles bestimmt nicht so schlimm. „Das dort drüben ist Frau Plenske", hörte er Laura Seidel sagen. Die Seidels wollten gerade nach Hause gehen, als zwei Polizisten sich nach Lisa und Rokko erkundigten. „Sie sind Elisabeth Plenske?", wandte sich einer der Polizisten an sie. Lisa konnte nur nicken – das Schicksal ihrer kleinen Auszubildenden nahm sie sehr mit. „Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Sie." Wortlos folgte sie den beiden Beamten.

Nach der Befragung ging sie wieder zu Rokko, der immer noch in sich zusammengesunken vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Kein Zutritt" saß und den Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte. „Und?" fragte er nur. „Durchschnittene Bremsschläuche", gab sie genauso knapp zurück. „Ein Anschlag?" – „Vermutlich. Trina und Timo waren nicht eingetragen. Jemand anderes hätte…" – „Und wer?" – „Ich war eingetragen." Lisa fühlte sich schlecht. Es war ihre Schuld, da war sie sicher. „Und wieso sind Sie dann nicht gefahren?" Rokkos Ton war vorwurfsvoll. „Die S-Bahn. Ich bin S-Bahn gefahren…" Lisa war den Tränen nahe, schlimm genug, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte, aber er auch noch? „Tut mir leid, das sollte so nicht klingen, wirklich. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen." Lisa nickte. „Was ist mit dem Wagen? Ich meine, abgesehen von den Bremsschläuchen." – „Er hat jetzt die richtige Größe, um als Schlüsselanhänger zu dienen." Rokko lachte gequält auf. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Das reguliert die Versicherung. Hat Ihnen schon jemand gesagt, was mit Ihrer Schwester ist?" Resigniert schüttelte Rokko mit dem Kopf. „Wissen Sie, ich habe immer versucht, Trina Mutter und Vater zu ersetzen. Ich habe sie immer ermutigt und gehofft, sie würde sich mehr wie die Kinder in ihrem Alter verhalten. Aber jetzt… jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich hätte versagt." Lisa riss ihre blauen Augen auf: „Nein, nein, nein! Das dürfen Sie nicht einmal denken. Sie haben nicht versagt. Sie sind ein ganz toller großer Bruder." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und die andere auf die Wange. Sanft, aber bestimmt drehte sie sein Gesicht zu ihr und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen: „Das war ein Unfall. Niemand kann etwas dafür, hören Sie?" Unter einem gequälten Aufseufzer umarmte Rokko Lisa: „Danke, dass Sie da sind."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war vergangen, als endlich die Tür aufging: „Sie gehören zu Katarina Kowalski?" Der Arzt, der vor ihnen stand trug einen blutverschmierten grünen Anzug, aber weder Lisa noch Rokko nahmen seinen Aufzug wirklich wahr. „Ja, ich bin ihr Bruder." – „Der Unfall hat sie ganz schön erwischt. Wir mussten ihre Milz entfernen, sie hat sich ein paar Rippen und das linke Handgelenk gebrochen. Außerdem hat sie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Aber sie ist über den Berg. Ein paar Tage wird sie hier bleiben müssen, aber sie kann schon bald wieder nach Hause, wenn sie sich dort schont." Wäre Erleichterung ein Wind, dann wäre in diesem Moment wohl der Fernsehturm umgekippt. „Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Rokko. „Sie ist noch nicht aus der Narkose erwacht, aber meinetwegen. Aber nur kurz und melden Sie sich bei der Stationsschwester, damit sie Ihnen einen Kittel gibt", rief ihm der Arzt noch hinterher, aber Rokko war schon so gut wie durch die Tür. Abrupt drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Vielen Dank, Frau Plenske." – „Grüßen Sie Trina von mir", Lisa machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich werde dann wohl besser gehen." Rokko kam noch einmal kurz zurück, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und sie zum Abschied noch einmal zu umarmen: „Kommen Sie gut nach Hause."


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Wahllos ging Lisa durch die Straßen Berlins. Wohin? War ihr egal. Nach Hause? Ging nicht – keine S-Bahn, kein Bus, außerdem wollte sie nicht nach Hause. Zu viel Nähe. Immer wieder ging ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Trina hätte sterben können und es wäre ihre Schuld. Irgendwie hatte sie es zu Kerima geschafft – hier würde sie die Nacht oder viel mehr den Rest der Nacht verbringen. Erst als sie ihr Büro betrat, spürte sie die Müdigkeit. „Was machen Sie denn hier – so lebendig?" Diese Stimme – sie ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Langsam drehte Lisa sich um und sah direkt in Richards Augen. „Wen hat meine kleine Überraschung denn dann getroffen?" Was hielt er da in der Hand? Einen Brieföffner? Ein Messer? Lisa bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir persönlich die Finger an Ihnen schmutzig mache?" Sein irres Lachen hallte in Lisas Ohren nach. Ganz langsam legte er ihr das Messer an den Hals und fuhr damit über die Haut. „Ich gehe jetzt und Sie werden sich unterstehen, die Polizei zu rufen, sonst passiert ein Unglück. Ja, merken Sie sich meine Worte genauso gut wie ich mir Ihre." Es verging viel Zeit, bevor Lisa sich traute, sich zu bewegen. Und noch mehr Zeit, bevor sie den Mut fand, die Polizei zu verständigen…

Die Polizei war gerade mit ihren Untersuchungen und Befragungen fertig, als Lisa sich endlich der Geschäftspost widmen konnte. Ihre Lider wurden schwerer und schwerer und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, waren Rokkos sanfte Augen: „Wie schön, ich träume", murmelte sie. „Nein, Frau Plenske, Sie träumen nicht. Ich bin tatsächlich hier." Seine warme Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter und das fühlte sich so gut an. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen richtete Lisa sich auf, sie konnte ja nicht den ganzen Tag ihren Träumen hinterher hängen – schlimm genug, wenn sie das im wachen Zustand tat. Gähnend streckte sie sich, nur um dann peinlich berührt zu merken, dass Rokko in der Tat neben ihrem Schreibtisch hockte. „Guten Morgen", grüsste sie ihn verschämt. „Eher guten Mittag. Ich habe gerade erst erfahren, dass Sie heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause konnten. Deshalb…" Rokko machte eine dramatische Pause. „… will ich das hiermit wiedergutmachen." Er hielt eine Tüte hoch: „Gebratene Nudeln und Frühlingsrollen, ich hoffe, Sie mögen Chinesisch." Rokko begann den leckeren Schmaus auf den einzelnen kleinen Tisch in Lisas Büro zu stellen. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass Sie so eine tolle Freundin sind. Ich glaube, ich habe erst letzte Nacht begriffen, was Trina an Ihnen findet." Aua! Seine Worte versetzten Lisa einen Stich. Eine tolle Freundin? EINE tolle Freundin?! Naja, besser als gar nichts, aber sie wollte endlich einmal nicht EINE Freundin sein. „Ich habe auch etwas zu trinken dabei." Rokko hielt eine zweite Tüte hoch. „Wenn es Orangensaft ist, könnte es Liebe werden", bemerkte Lisa so keck sie in diesem Moment konnte. Rokko verzog das Gesicht, nur um dann breit zu grinsen: „Nein, tut mir leid, es ist Spezi." Das ist zumindest ein bisschen Orange drin, schoss es Lisa und Rokko gleichermaßen durch den Kopf. „Ich dachte, das macht einen guten Koffeinlieferanten, ohne Kaffee zu sein." Man, da bist du ja verdammt dicht dran vorbeigeschrammt, dachte Rokko bei sich. Tatsächlich hatte er im Laden hin- und herüberlegt – für Orangensaft sprachen die Vitamine, für Spezi sprach der Koffeingehalt. Wieso ärgerte ihn das jetzt so? Richtig, weil er gerne wollte, dass es Liebe wird und weil sie mal wieder nicht zum Reden gekommen waren. Auch beim Essen ging es mehr um Trina, den Unfall und die Fahndung nach Richard.

Zum Abschied umarmte Rokko Lisa noch einmal kurz: „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken für Ihren Beistand letzte Nacht. Eine bessere Freundin kann man sich nicht wünschen." Diese Nähe, diese Worte, Lisa konnte es einfach nicht ertragen: „Ist Ihnen schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich nicht immer nur die gute Freundin sein will?" Rokko sah sie an, er verstand nicht. Oder doch? „Mademoiselle Plenske, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, in mein Atelier zu kommen? Es gibt des choses importantes zu besprechen." Lisa nickte Hugo zu. „Entschuldigen Sie mich", verabschiedete sie sich vom perplexen Rokko.

Vor dem Kerimagebäude ging er auf und ab. Was hatte sie ihm damit sagen wollen? Dass sie keinen Wert auf seine Freundschaft legte? Dass sie mehr sein wollte, als „nur" EINE Freundin? Er musste mit ihr reden. Er wollte von ihr hören, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Und da war sie: Bepackt mit ihrer Handtasche, ihrer Laptoptasche und einen Stapel Akten, genauso wie an dem Abend, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte. „Lisa!" Ja, das klang viel besser als „Frau Plenske". Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah Rokko an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht darauf schließen, was gerade in ihr vorging. „Ich muss mit Ihnen… mit dir reden." Lisa sah ihn immer noch an. „Wie hast du das vorhin gemeint?" – „Was gemeint?" – „Dass du nicht immer nur die gute Freundin sein willst." – „Wie ich es gesagt habe." Rokko verstand immer noch nicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Die gute Freundin bin ich für viele, aber keinen von denen habe ich geküsst. Ich meine, es ist okay, wenn dir unser Kuss nichts bedeutet hat, glaube ich… Aber mir hat er etwas bedeutet. Ich meine, du küsst mich einfach so, ohne dass ich dem stattgegeben habe und dann? Nichts. Kein Wort. Der Unfall deiner Schwester tut mir wirklich leid und ich kann ja verstehen, dass du mir die Schuld daran gibst, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund, mich so im Ungewissen zu lassen. Ich mag Sicherheit – das ist vielleicht langweilig, aber ich weiß gerne woran ich bin und wenn du lieber ein Spiel spielen willst, dann bitte such dir jemand anderen. Ich bin dafür nicht die Richtige, weil ich solche Spiele nicht ertrage." Rokko war sprachlos. Mit offenem Mund sah er Lisa an. Er rang nach Worten. „Was guckst du denn jetzt so dusselig? Ist ja bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass sich eine Frau in dich verliebt, oder?" Rokkos Gedanken liefen um die Wette, rannten sich gegenseitig über den Haufen und hinterließen ein riesiges Chaos in seinem Kopf – in dich verliebt, mir etwas bedeutet. Ja, so hätte er es auch ausgedrückt, vielleicht nicht so wild gestikulierend und ohne dieses Gefasel von „stattgeben", aber ja, das wollte er auch sagen – stattdessen brachte er nur: „Ich guck dusselig?" raus. Das war zu viel für Lisa – auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt und steuerte auf die Fußgängerampel zu. Sie hatte einen Außentermin und wenn es schon mit der Liebe nicht klappte, dann sollte es wenigstens mit der Arbeit gut laufen. „Lisa, warte doch." Einen kurzen Moment war Rokko wie vom Donner gerührt, aber jetzt konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Er rannte ihr hinterher. Als er an die Ampel kam, war Lisa schon auf der anderen Seite und die Ampel rot. Gut, rot war kein Grund, nicht doch noch rüber zu laufen, aber ein Zwanzigtonner war definitiv ein Grund. Als der nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich weg war, war von Lisa nichts mehr zu sehen.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

„Frau Pietsch, bitte! Sagen Sie mir, wo Frau Plenske hinwollte." Rokkos flehender Blick hatte Inka fast erweicht, aber das ging doch nicht. „Herr Kowalski, das darf ich nicht. Das sind Firmen-Interna, die…" – „Okay, gut, dann hier." Rokko drückte ihr einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier in die Hand: „Schreiben Sie es auf, dann ist es nicht gesagt." – „Nein." Dieser Typ war wirklich hartnäckig. „Zeichnen?" Rokko klang so, als würde er gleich aufgeben. „Nein." – „Und Pantomime ist wohl auch tabu, nehme ich an?" – „Genau." – „Aber es geht um Leben und Tod, sozusagen." – „Also, wenn Sie auf Herrn von Brahmberg anspielen, der ist vor zwei Stunden an der polnischen Grenze verhaftet worden." – „Jetzt bin ich beruhigt, aber darum geht's nicht. Hier geht es um Lisa und mich." – „So so, um Lisa und Sie." – „Bitte Frau Pietsch, Sie waren doch auch schon mal verliebt." Inka stand kurz davor, einzuknicken und dann: „Nein. Das gebe ich Ihnen auch gerne schriftlich." Rokko war enttäuscht – diese Frau Pietsch war die härteste Nuss, die er je zu knacken hatte. „Warum denn nicht?" – „Weil ich eine arbeitslose Frau bin, wenn es Lisa nicht auch um Sie geht." – „Das würde Lisa nie tun." Davon war er überzeugt. „Man weiß nie. Was ihr Privatleben angeht, ist sie sehr eigen. Also, bitte, Herr Kowalski, gehen Sie einfach oder warten Sie hier, aber hören Sie auf, mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten." Mariella hatte die Szene von weitem beobachtet und auf sie wirkte Rokko aufrichtig. „Frau Pietsch, das hier ist doch Lisas Terminkalender, oder?" – „Ja, Frau von Brahmberg-Seidel." – „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ihn hier hinlegen und einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Es guckt schon niemand hinein." Damit zwinkerte sie Rokko zu, der diese Geste mit einem leisen Danke quittierte. „Aber…", warf Inka ein. „Ich übernehme auch die volle Verantwortung, wenn Herr Kowalski es vermasselt und Lisa auf Rache sinnt."

Okay, hier musste es irgendwo sein. Näherei Podkopayeva. Suchend sah er sich um, war nicht gerade um die Ecke. Da war es! Er warf einen Blick durch das Schaufenster. Dahinter stand Lisa und erklärte etwas gestenreich. Wie schön sie war und wie unbefangen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Ewig hätte Rokko ihr zusehen können. Vermutlich erklärte sie etwas ganz Banales – Buchhaltung oder so. Trotzdem faszinierte sie ihn. „Tschüs Katia, bis zum nächsten Mal." Ihre Stimme riss Rokko aus seinem Tagtraum. Sie wollte gehen. „Lisa!" Überrascht sah sie sich um und ihr Blick versteinerte, als sie ihn erblickte. „Ich bin mal wieder in freundschaftlicher Mission unterwegs", bemerkte sie nur und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung S-Bahn. „Warte doch mal, bitte." – „Was denn noch? Glaubst du, mir ist nicht klar, dass ich mich vorhin komplett zum Idioten gemacht habe? Willst du etwa eine Zugabe?" – „Nein, ich wollte dir auch was sagen: Du bist eine tolle Freundin, aber es wäre noch viel toller, wenn du MEINE Freundin wärst." Lisa wusste nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte – emotional forderte diese Situation sie bis an ihre Grenzen. Rokko versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen, was ihm partout nicht gelang, weil sie starr zu Boden sah. „Und niemand gibt dir die Schuld an Trinas Unfall und du solltest das auch nicht." Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie auf. Dieses Lächeln, diese lieben Augen – das ertrug sie einfach nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn zu Boden geknutscht… Unweigerlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück, als ob sie sich seiner Anziehungskraft entziehen wollte. „Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich. Dann kannst du immer noch gehen. Ich habe das offizielle Formular nicht gefunden – ich hoffe ein formloser Antrag tut es auch." Lisa nahm das Papier, dass Rokko ihr hinhielt. Sie begann zu lesen: Hiermit beantrage ich, Rokko Kowalski, Lisa Plenske, die Frau, die ich über alles liebe, jederzeit küssen zu dürfen. Abgelehnt/Stattgegeben (Nichtzutreffendes bitte streichen). Lisa lächelte: „Ich kann so blöd sein. Das tut mir leid. Manchmal finde ich einfach nicht die richtigen Worte." – „Nein, das ist nicht blöd, das ist nur ganz verständlich. Ich mag Sicherheit auch und ich weiß auch gerne, woran ich bin." Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Und, was sagst du?" – „Stattgegeben."


	23. Chapter 23

23.

„Hey, rate, was ich uns für unseren Geschwister-Abend mitgebracht habe?" Trina war hereingekommen und hatte ihren Bruder und ihre Chefin beim Knutschen erwischt. Selbst eine scheue Person wie sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Gut, die Zwei hatten sie im Krankenhaus besucht und sie auf die neue Situation vorbereitet, aber das war jetzt doch sehr anschaulich. „Ähm, vergesst es – ich kann auch einfach in mein Zimmer gehen und lesen." – „Nein." Lisa war hochroten Kopfes aufgesprungen. „Wenn das euer Geschwisterabend ist, dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen." Trina sah von Rokko zu Lisa und zurück. Diesen Abend hatte Rokko erfunden, als sie noch klein war. Er symbolisierte ihren Zusammenhalt und normalerweise sahen sie sich einen Film an und aßen ihr Lieblingsessen, also kein großes Mysterium. Trina schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verschwörerisch. „Nein, du kannst hier bleiben, aber du musst das Kowalski-Familienritual über dich ergehen lassen." Lisas Augen wurden großen und Rokkos Grinsen breit – er hatte sich das damals einfallen lassen, um Trina das Gefühl zu geben, sie gehörte zu einem auserwählten Kreis. In der Schule hatten alle sie wieder nur gehänselt und er wollte, dass sie sich nicht minderwertig fühlte. „Hier", Trina reichte Lisa einen Negerkuss. „Nimm die Waffel ab und stecke ihn dir ganz in den Mund. Leg dir die rechte Hand vor den Mund und die linke auf die Brust." Unter kindischem Gekicher tat Lisa, was Trina von ihr verlangte. „Und jetzt sprich mir nach: Ich, Lady Lisa, werde bis an mein Lebensende Stillschweigen über das bewahren, was an diesem Abend im Kowalski-Castle passiert… Wie ging's noch mal weiter, Rokko? Das ist schon so lange her, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern." Drei Anläufe brauchten die Kowalski-Geschwister bis sie den Originalspruch zusammen hatten und Lisa den Negerkuss endlich runterschlucken konnte.

Trina hatte DVDs mitgebracht – alle Folgen von Alf. Zu dritt saßen sie auf dem Sofa – Lisa in der Mitte – und amüsierten sich prächtig über den haarigen Außerirdischen. Immer wieder warf Rokko Lisa verliebte Blicke zu. Es wunderte ihn, dass seine Schwester und seine Freundin die gleichen Stellen zum Totlachen komisch fanden. So spät war es noch gar nicht, als Trina bemerkte: „Leute, ich bin hundemüde. Ich geh schlafen." – „Okay, schlaf schön." Trina gab Rokko einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und schieb dir nicht wieder ein Lineal unter den Gips, nur weil es juckt." – „Ich weiß, Timo hat schon gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist – seins ist ihm damals abgebrochen. Da hatte ich schon mehr Glück." Lächelnd betrachtet Trina ihren Gips. Alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, hatten ihn verziert – selbst Kim hatte ihr etwas darauf gemalt. Seit dem Unfall verstanden sie sich besser: „Extremsituationen verbinden – das war in ‚Speed' auch so." Connie hatte Trina gar nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, etwas darauf zu antworten – sie redete immer noch so schnell und viel zu viel. Naja, Trina wollte ja auch nicht gleich eine Beziehung mit Kim führen – dass sie sie nicht mehr Schmuddeltrulla nannte, war schon genug. Außerdem verband die „Extremsituation" Trina und Timo viel mehr – jeden Tag hatte er sie im Krankenhaus besucht und ihr immer irgendeine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht: Obst, Süßigkeiten, Klatschmagazine – und vor allem sich selbst. Zarte amouröse Anbandelungen nannte Rokko es scherzhaft, freute sich insgeheim aber sehr für seine Schwester.

Nach Trinas mehr oder weniger diskretem Abgang tauschte das frisch eingeschworene Mitglied des Kowalski-Clans wieder zarte Küsse mit dessen Anführer. In den nun fast drei Wochen ihrer Beziehung war noch nicht viel mehr gelaufen – sie hatten die Zeit viel mehr genutzt, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, um zu erfahren, was der andere mochte und was nicht, sie hatten ihre Mittagspausen miteinander verbracht, waren ein paar Mal aus, Rokko hatte Lisa mehrmals in Göberitz besucht, aber nichts von dem ging über „harmlos" hinaus. Die Küsse wurden intensiver und vorsichtig schob sich Rokkos Hand unter Lisas Bluse. Fast quälend zärtlich streichelte er die Haut darunter. Schmetterlinge, jede Menge Schmetterling glaubte Lisa zu fühlen, doch bereits beim ersten Knopf, den er öffnete, überkam sie ein Gefühl, das sie nur allzu gut kannte: Angst. Wovor eigentlich? Sie kam nicht mehr dazu diese Diskussion mit sich selbst zu führen. „Lisa? Ist alles okay?" Sie spürte wie sie unter seinem Blick rot wurde. Ja, es war alles bestens: Sie liebte diesen Mann, es war ein guter Zeitpunkt. Wo war also das Problem? Abrupt brachte Lisa sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition: „Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Rokko sah sie an und legte ihr dann einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Pscht. Das ist okay, bei mir ist es auch lange her." Automatisch zog Lisa ihre Knie zu sich und begann nervös mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. „Nee, ich glaube, wir missverstehen uns. Also, es ist nicht lange her… also…ähm… es ist… noch gar nicht passiert." Die letzten Worte sagte Lisa so schnell sie konnte, aber Information ist Information, da machte Geschwindigkeit keinen Unterschied. Rokko meinte sogar zu sehen, wie sie die Augen zusammenkniff und den Kopf einzog, als erwarte sie ein Donnerwetter. Ungläubig sah Rokko sie an, jetzt dämmerte ihm, was los war. Auf einmal begann er herzhaft zu lachen. Dann griff er nach Lisas Händen: „Tut mir leid, ich lache nicht über dich oder doch, irgendwie schon, ich meine, du hast gerade ein Gesicht gezogen, als wolltest du sagen: ‚Wenn du mich erstmal aus meiner Bluse herausgeholt hast, dann wirst du ein zweites Paar Arme finden'." Diese Vorstellung brachte auch Lisa zum Lachen, die bis eben noch völlig verzweifelt war. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sah Rokko sie mit diesem zärtlichen Blick an, den sie so sehr liebte: „Es ist okay, wenn du warten willst. Lass dir Zeit damit." Lisa nickte. „Es ist ja nur, weißt du, ich habe irgendwie Angst." Rokkos Blick veränderte sich – er sah sorgenvoll aus. „Aber du hast doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?" Heftig schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Nein, nur…davor… Ich glaube, das geht weg – ich würde mich halt nur gerne erstmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden." Und da war er wieder, dieser liebe Blick, der in Lisa so einen Wunsch auslöste oder viel mehr ein Verlangen, das sie nicht ‚kategorisieren' konnte. „Bleibst du heute Nacht trotzdem bei mir?" Lisa nickte. „Und knutschen und kuscheln ist auch erlaubt, oder?" Sie konnte nur noch kurz nicken, bevor Rokko sie wieder dicht an sich zog.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein – die beiden Frauen, die in seinem Leben am wichtigsten waren, waren Frühaufsteher! Ein herzliches Lachen, das aus der Küche in sein Schlafzimmer drang, hatte Rokko geweckt. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker – nur die Augen nicht zulange öffnen – zeigte ihm, dass es noch nicht einmal 8 Uhr war. Unzufrieden knurrte er und zog sich dann die Decke wieder über den Kopf. Das Lachen konnte er aber nicht ignorieren – die Zwei da draußen hatten offensichtlich Spaß und das ohne ihn! Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen. Er stand auf, blieb aber gleich im Türrahmen stehen, um das Bild zu genießen: Trina hielt mit ihrer nicht eingegipsten Hand ein Marmeladenglas fest, während Lisa mit beiden Händen darum bemüht war, den Deckel zu lösen. Rokko räusperte sich: „Braucht ihr Hilfe?"


	24. Chapter 24

24.

„Großer Bruder-Alarm!" Insgeheim war Jürgen froh, dass Bruno auftauchte – einerseits, weil dieses seltsame Gespräch mit Lisa ein Ende haben würde und andererseits, weil er dieses Thema wirklich gerne auf jemanden abwälzen wollte und wer eignete sich besser dafür als der große Bruder? Bruno straffte sich bei diesen Worten stolz den Rücken. Ja, er, Bruno Lehmann, war jetzt ein offizieller Plenske und ein großer Bruder. „Was gibt's denn?" fragte er völlig euphorisch. „Lisa hat Angst vor dem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten." Mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung deutete Jürgen auf Lisa, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der kleinen Bank im Kiosk saß. „Musst du Blutspenden oder was?" Bruno ist manchmal genauso schwer von Begriff wie Lisa – muss wohl was Genetisches sein, dachte Jürgen bei sich. „Denk mal globaler, was für Körperflüssigkeiten gibt es außer Blut noch?" Langsam begann es Bruno zu dämmern. „Harmoniert ihr, also du und Rokko, körperlich nicht so gut wie auf nicht-körperlicher Ebene?" Jürgen staunte nicht schlecht – er hätte gedacht, dass Bruno dieses Thema offensiver angehen würde. „Ach, du hast ja keine Ahnung." – „Na los, deinem großen Bruder kannst du doch alles sagen." – „Weißt du, ich habe doch noch nie… na du weißt schon." Bruno machte große Augen – wollte er das jetzt so genau wissen? Hilfe suchend sah er sich nach Jürgen um, dessen Grinsen gerade breiter geworden war. „Und es war Scheiße?", hakte Bruno nach, als abzusehen war, dass er von Jürgen keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. „Nein, ich meine, es ist ja noch nichts passiert." – „Hast du es Rokko gesagt?" – „Ja." – „Und? Hat er Scheiße reagiert?" Das wollte er Rokko nicht geraten haben, denn in diesem Fall würde er ihn sich vorknöpfen müssen, um seinen brüderlichen Pflichten nachzukommen. „Nein, er hat ganz großartig reagiert und mir alle Zeit der Welt versprochen." Das und nichts anderes hatte Bruno von seinem Freund und Arbeitskollegen erwartet. „Und wo ist dann das Problem?" – „Das ist das Problem." Lisa öffnete eine Zeitschrift, die sie auf dem Schoß liegen hatte. Die Doppelseite zeigte eine blonde Frau mit überdimensioniertem Busen in lasziver Haltung. Bruno schluckte schwer und sah Jürgen flehend an, der grinsend abwinkte: „Vergiss es, ich habe mir schon den Mund fusselig geredet, jetzt bist du dran." Bruno sah von dem Foto zu seiner Schwester und zurück. „Was ist denn damit?" – „Naja, ich sehe nicht so aus." Bruno räusperte sich: „Und? Für Rokko bist du eh die allerschönste Frau auf der Welt. Ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis über uns Männer, aber du darfst es nicht weitererzählen." Lisa nickte. „Also, die hier, ja? Die besteht zu 95 aus Silikon und zu 5 aus Peroxyd. So eine wollen wir Männer nur, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen weg ist und wir sie nie wieder sehen müssen. Aber wenn wir richtig lieben, ja, dann wollen wir eine, die zu 100 aus Herz besteht. Verstehst du?" Wieder nickte Lisa – sie wirkte gleich nicht mehr so geknickt. „Noch irgendein Problem, wo ich schon mal so gut in Fahrt bin?" Eigentlich hoffte Bruno, dass es jetzt keine Pseudoproblemchen mehr gab, aber er hatte nicht mit Lisa gerechnet, die wieder in dem Heft blätterte und ihm eine weitere Doppelseite präsentierte: „Das hier, ja? Das kann ich nicht." Bruno drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und dann nach links, drehte dann die Zeitschrift und meinte: „Es ist okay, wenn du nicht so gelenkig bist – ich meine, es gibt diese Stellungen ja auch in ‚bequem'." Der einzige, der in diesem Moment Spaß hatte, war Jürgen, der Brunos flehende Blicke geflissentlich ignorierte. „Aber…", setzte Lisa erneut an. „Nichts aber", unterbrach Bruno sie, bevor das Gespräch eine noch unangenehmere Wendung nehmen konnte. „Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich. Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt und Jungfräulichkeit ist ja nun wirklich nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste. Dieser ominöse Zeitpunkt, der kommt schon noch und Druck bringt da gar nichts. Wehe, du versuchst es, ohne bereit zu sein. Dann wird's nämlich wirklich Scheiße und zwar für euch beide. Glaub mir, du sprichst mit einem Mann, dem es so ergangen ist. Du willst dich doch nicht dein ganzes Leben lang an hilfloses Gefummel mit Susi Schneider im Schuppen ihres Vaters erinnern, oder?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und schlug das Heft zu. „Du wirst schon merken, wenn du dich bereit fühlst – dann hast du Schmetterlinge im Bauch und dann siegt dein Vertrauen über die Angst…" Bruno brach seinen Satz ab – es sah ihm ja sonst auch nicht ähnlich so von Gefühlen zu sprechen. Damit war er sonst eher direkt, aber er wusste, dass er Lisa mit Direktheit nur verstören würde. „Sprich doch einfach noch mal mit ihm. Schildere ihm deine Gefühlslage, dann findet ihr garantiert gemeinsam eine Lösung." – „Siehst du Lisa, genau das hab ich dir doch auch gesagt, oder?" Triumphierend schaltete sich Jürgen nun doch wieder in das Gespräch ein, wofür er sich einen strafenden Blick von Bruno einfing: „Jetzt brauchst du mich auch nicht mehr unterstützen."

„Wieso war Lisa vorhin so schnell weg?", fragte Trina Rokko, der immer noch Gedanken versunken über seinem Frühstück saß. „Weiß nicht. Arbeit vielleicht?" Trina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verrate dir jetzt mal was über uns zurückhaltende und leicht zu verunsichernde Menschen: Alles, aber auch alles kann uns peinlich sein, auch Dinge, die andere nicht als peinlich empfinden." Rokko nickte und rührte in seinem Kaffee. „Sag mal, Trina, hast du schon mal?" – „Schon mal was?" Trina schien wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, wovon ihr Bruder da sprach. „Na Sex. Hast du schon einmal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" Trinas Gesichtsfarbe kündigte ihre Antwort schon an: „Nein." – „Und warum nicht?" – „Wie jetzt? Warum nicht? Eben darum nicht. Ich meine, es hat sich bisher noch nicht ‚ergeben', wenn du verstehst." Rokko nickte. „Denkst du, du würdest mit Timo…" Trina fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Unterlippe. Würde sie? Mochte sie ihn genug dafür? War ihr Vertrauen in ihn groß genug? „Beim momentanen Stand unserer Beziehung nicht, aber wenn es sich vertieft, vielleicht, ich meine, das gehört doch dazu. Aber du machst hier ja keine Feldforschung, also wieso fragst du mich das?" – „Weil gestern Nacht, also, ich habe Angst, dass ich Lisa vielleicht gedrängt oder überfordert habe oder so." Obwohl ihr dieses Gespräch alles andere als angenehm war, hörte sich Trina an, was Rokko zu sagen hatte. „Weißt du, ich gebe dir jetzt einen Rat, den hab ich vom liebsten und besten Bruder von der Welt: Rede nicht mit anderen, sondern mit der Person, die es betrifft. Ich meine, du solltest sie darauf ansprechen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und so." Rokko nickte nachdenklich und stand dann auf: „Ja, du hast definitiv Recht."

In der Mittagspause ging Rokko zu Kerima – wie sooft in den letzten Wochen. Er wollte Lisa sehen und mit ihr sprechen. Lisa ging es kaum anders – sie war dabei das Gebäude zu verlassen und legte sich gedanklich gerade zurecht, was sie sagen wollte, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß. „Damit sollten wir im Fernsehen auftreten", sagte Rokko, als sie aufsah. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir", antwortete sie ihm. „Ich muss mit dir reden", kam es aus beiden Mündern gleichzeitig. Rokko lachte: „Du zuerst." – „Nein, du." – „Also, gestern Abend…" wieder sprachen sie gleichzeitig. „Okay, Lisa, fang einfach an", ermutigte Rokko sie. „Also, wegen gestern Abend. Also, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht… naja, verklemmt wirken. Und jetzt komme ich mir dämlich vor, weil ja außer meiner Angst nichts dagegen sprach und…" Rokko legte ihr vorsichtig einen Finger auf den Mund. „Angst ist nicht dämlich und das verliert sich – du solltest dich da nicht zu sehr hineinsteigern… Ich meine, wir müssen doch nichts überstürzen. Dir muss das auch nicht peinlich sein." Erleichtert atmete Lisa aus, wofür Rokko sie sanft in seine Arme zog. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt – das ist keine Floskel, das meine ich wirklich so. Ich liebe dich und irgendwann ergibt sich alles – besser als wenn irgendein Unfall passiert wäre, oder?" Lisa musste lächeln, ja besser als wenn ein Unfall passiert wäre. Sie sah auf und ihm direkt in die Augen – bevor sie ihn küsste, durchfuhr sie wieder dieses Gefühl, das sie am Vorabend schon einmal kurz gespürt hatte. In welche Schublade sollte sie das denn nun stecken? Das war mehr als nur: Ich liebe dich und will dich küssen. Aber was war es dann? Dieses Gefühl kannte sie nicht, das war neu und sie spürte es nur bei Rokko.

Beruhigt kehrte Lisa an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück. Rokko und sie hatten die Mittagspause genutzt, um richtig zu reden. Es wunderte sie, dass ausgerechnet er durch ihr Verhalten am Vorabend verunsichert war – er hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, sie gedrängt zu haben und sie selbst, nun es war einfach, sie zu verunsichern, hatte geglaubt, ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Aber jetzt war dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt geräumt. Lediglich von diesem Gefühl hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

„Hier geht es zu wie auf der Arche", bemerkte Bernd immer wieder. In der Tat traf man bei den Plenskes immer nur Pärchen an: Lisa und Rokko, Rokko und Trina, Trina und Timo, Timo und Hannah, Hannah und Bruno, Bruno und Lisa und nicht zu vergessen Bernd und Helga. Irgendjemand brachte meistens irgendjemand Anderen mit und dann veränderten sich die „Paarungen" auch recht schnell – zumindest ging es bei den Plenskes lebhaft zu. Aber Helga und Bernd wollten es nicht anders: „Besser zu viel als gar nichts los", pflegte Helga zu sagen.

Wenige Tage nach Rokkos und Lisas Gespräch nahm Trina ihre Arbeit bei Kerima wieder ganztags auf. Den Gips würde sie nicht mehr lange tragen müssen und nur Zuhause herumzusitzen, war für sie unerträglich. Es war also Mitte Februar und es hatte drei Tage ununterbrochen geschneit, als Trina an diesem Mittwochmorgen in Lisas Büro trat. „Ähm, Frau Plenske?" Lisa sah erstaunt auf: „Frau Plenske? Trina, ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja, warum?" – „Naja, weil wir wieder beim Sie sind. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" – „Nein, ich dachte nur… also hier im Büro und so…" – „Das solltest du nur tun, wenn du dich dabei wohler fühlst." – „Nein, eher nicht, sonst bring ich noch alles durcheinander. Aber, wo ich es gerade schaffe, Sie nicht so nah an mein kleines Herz zu lassen, würde ich Ihnen gerne etwas sagen." Lisa richtete sich auf und sah sie abwartend an: „Bitte, was gibt es?" – „Also, Rokko und ich, wir mögen Sie sehr gerne – nicht auf die gleiche Weise natürlich, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Sie uns sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind und dass wir uns ein Leben ohne Sie nicht mehr vorstellen können." Lisa musste lächeln – das kollektive ‚wir' beschrieb die Bindung zwischen Trina und Rokko mehr als treffend. „Wissen Sie, ich mochte noch keine Frau, die Rokko mit nach Hause gebracht hat und die mich meistens auch nicht, aber ich hätte versucht, mich mit jeder zu vertragen, wenn sie Rokko geliebt hätte und Rokko sie zurückgeliebt hätte… Aber bei Ihnen, da ist das anders, also ich mag Sie und… Rokko, er liebt Sie über alles. Ich könnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn Sie ihm wehtun würden…" Trina brach hab. Was hatte sie sich denn dabei gedacht? So konnte sie doch nicht mit Lisa sprechen und schon gar nicht in diesem Ambiente. Lisa hingegen staunte nicht schlecht – so kannte sie Trina nicht. Ausnahmsweise sah sie ihr direkt in die Augen – mit den gleichen dunkelbraunen Augen wie Rokko, von denen sie glaubte, sie könnten ihr direkt in die Seele sehen. Lisa nickte: „Trina, ich habe euch auch sehr gerne – nicht auf die gleiche Art und Weise natürlich." Mit voller Absicht wählte sie die gleichen Worte, um Trina zu zeigen, dass ihr an diesem Gespräch genauso viel lag wie ihr. „Ich habe dich sehr gerne – wie eine Schwester. Und Rokko – ihn liebe ich über alles und ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, ihm wehzutun. Beruhigt dich das ein bisschen?" Trina nickte erleichtert und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ihr einfiel, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war: „Ähm, da ist noch etwas. Auch etwas Privates. Also, es hat doch so schön geschneit und morgen fällt doch die Berufsschule aus. Ich habe doch noch Connies Gutschein für den Urlaub auf dem Bauernhof ihrer Eltern und ich wollte fragen, ob ich den Freitag nicht freihaben könnte… Herr Petersen hat gesagt, er hat nichts dagegen, wenn es für dich okay ist." Lisa zog die Stirn kraus, als müsste sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Und was würdet Connie und du da so machen?" – „Ihre Eltern planen eine Fahrt mit dem Pferdeschlitten und wir wollten mal so richtig quatschen – naja, Connie wollte das und Filme sehen und auf dem Hof gibt es Tiere und…" Trinas Wangen glühten vor Aufregung. „Na da kann ich ja nicht ‚nein' sagen. Mach dir ein paar schöne Tage."

Am nächsten Morgen noch vor der Arbeit brachte Rokko Trina und Connie zum Bahnhof. Er würde das ganze Wochenende brauchen, um sich von Connies Gequassel auf dem kurzen Weg zu erholen. Der Informationsgehalt eines einzigen Satzes dieses Mädchens lag höher als der des gesamten Jahresberichts von Amnesty International, da war er sich sicher. Es war Abendbrotzeit und er war Zuhause. Lisa hatte er den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen – sie hatten beide gleichermaßen mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun. Gerade hatte er das Telefon genommen und wollte ihre Nummer wählen, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Hey, ich wollte gerade meine Traumfrau anrufen", grüsste er Lisa, die hinter der Tür stand. „Oh, lass dich nicht abhalten. Grüß sie von mir", scherzte sie. Rokko setzte dieses schiefe Lächeln auf, das wieder dieses Gefühl in ihr auslöste – als würde etwas in ihrer Magengrube Samba tanzen. „Brauch ich nicht mehr, sie steht ja vor mir", meinte er, bevor er sie an sich zog, um sie zu küssen. „Hast du aber eine kalte Nase…" – „Ja, es ist Winter. Weißt du eigentlich, was mich zu dir führt?" – „Nein, aber du sagst es mir bestimmt gleich." – „Ja, ich dachte mir, du wärst vielleicht einsam, jetzt, wo Trina nicht da ist und du hättest vielleicht auch Hunger." Sie hielt eine Tüte hoch. „Ich hoffe, du magst Frühlingsrollen und gebratene Nudeln." – „Sollten Sie das nicht wissen, Frau Plenske?" gab Rokko scherzhaft zurück. „Und Sie wissen auch, was folgen könnte, wenn in der zweiten Tüte Orangensaft ist?" Lisa öffnete die zweite Tüte, um ihn einen Blick hinein zu ermöglichen – tatsächlich: Orangensaft!

„Warum trinkst du den letzten Rest nicht aus und wirfst die Tüte weg?", fragte Lisa erstaunt, als Rokko den Tetrapack mit einem kleinen Rest Orangensaft drin in den Kühlschrank stellte. „Nun, das ist die so genannte Kowalski-Pfütze. Hausregel Nummer 1: Wer ein Getränk alle macht, muss ein neues aus dem Hauswirtschaftraum holen und die Verpackung entsorgen. Naja, und solange noch etwas drin ist, ist es nicht alle, oder?" – „Es tun sich Abgründe auf." Obwohl Lisa sich bemühte ernst zu bleiben, musste sie lachen. „Trina macht das übrigens genauso. Sie trinkt von dieser Pfütze nur die Hälfte, dann ist immer noch was drin und dann trinke ich von der Hälfte die Hälfte und so geht das bis zum Einkaufstag. Unser Hauswirtschaftsraum ist sozusagen eine große Unbekannte für uns." Als Rokko aus der Küche zurück zum Sofa kam, lag Lisa vor lachen schon halb auf der Seite. „Das findest du wohl komisch, he? Dabei ist das eine wichtige Überlebensstrategie in diesem Haushalt", schmunzelte er, bevor er sich ein Kissen schnappte, um damit nach Lisa zu werfen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie in eine der wildesten freundschaftlichen Raufereien verwickelt. Irgendwann hatte Lisa es geschafft, Rokko zu ‚überwältigen' oder vielleicht hatte er sie auch einfach nur gewinnen lassen, wer weiß. Auf jeden Fall saß sie auf ihm und auf einmal hörte sie auf zu lachen. Ernst sah sie ihn an – dieses Gefühl, da war es wieder. Langsam verstand sie, was ihr Herz ihr sagen wollte. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor, um Rokko leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Der war im ersten Moment überrascht, ließ es aber geschehen. Langsam rutschte Lisa von ihm runter und legte sich neben ihn. Auf einmal spürte er, wie sich Lisas kalte Finger zwischen zwei Knöpfen unter sein Hemd schoben, wie sie einen Knopf öffnete und dann mit seiner Krawatte spielte. Was war los? „Willst du dir deine Finger an meinem Bauch wärmen oder was soll das werden?", fragte er möglichst scherzhaft zwischen zwei Küssen. Er hoffte natürlich, dass es das bedeuten würde, das er dachte, dass es bedeutete, aber bei Lisa konnte man ja nie wissen, schließlich war sie schlicht und ergreifend anders als die Frauen, mit denen er es sonst zu tun hatte. Lisa beendete den Kuss abrupter als beabsichtigt und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? „Du musst das nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst, das weißt du", versicherte Rokko ihr noch einmal. „Rokko? Kann ich dich mal etwas Persönliches fragen?" – „Ja, natürlich. Schieß los." – „Woran erkennt man den richtigen Moment?" Eine Sekunde lang war Rokko perplex und musste sich erst einmal sammeln, bevor er es in Worte fassen konnte: „Alle guten Gefühle werden mit einander multipliziert und dann rechnet man Vertrauen hoch unendlich dazu und zieht davon das Ergebnis von Null mal Angst ab." Rokko war so süß, wenn er Lisa etwas erklären wollte und dafür Beispiele aus den Bereichen nahm, mit denen sie sich gut auskannte. Sie horchte noch einmal in sich hinein und sah Rokko dann in die Augen: „Dann ist er jetzt da, der richtige Augenblick." Rokko richtete sich auf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ja?" – „Ja. Naja, vielleicht nicht hier auf den Fußboden, aber sonst: Ja." – „Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst?" – „Wenn ich dich so glücklich mache, wie du mich, dann habe ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Ich liebe dich… und ich vertraue dir." Es war Lisa wichtig, Rokko das wissen zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber es war ihr ein dringendes Bedürfnis, es noch einmal in Worte zu fassen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Komm." Rokko half Lisa auf. „Wir suchen uns ein bequemeres Plätzchen."

Es war noch nicht ganz hell, als Rokko am nächsten Morgen wach wurde. Sofort schoss ihm die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht mit Lisa durch den Kopf. Er musste lächeln – ein wenig zögerlich war sie schon und er musste einige Male die Führung übernehmen, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich jetzt immer noch mehr geschlossene als geöffnete Hemdknöpfe vorweisen können, aber das war nicht wichtig, das würde er früher oder später vergessen, aber er würde nicht das Vertrauen vergessen, das sie einander entgegengebracht hatten und die wunderbaren Gefühle, die sie geteilt hatten. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lisa, die in seinen Armen lag und eigentlich noch schlafen sollte. Sahen ihn da wirklich zwei blaue Augen an und dass so früh am Morgen? Er fühlte, wie ihre Hand ihm sanft durch die Haare fuhr: „Schlaf einfach weiter, es ist noch früh." Rokko gab eine Mischung aus unzufriedenem Knurren und zufriedenem Schnurren von sich und kuschelte sich enger an Lisa, bevor er wieder einschlief…


	26. Chapter 26

Epilog:

Drei Jahre später klingelte in einer Berliner WG das Telefon: „Pietsch", meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme. „Guten Morgen, Onkel Timo." Sofort war der Angesprochene wach: „Rokko! Lass mich raten: Es ist ein Mädchen." – „Woher weißt du das?" Rokkos Stimme klang fast ein wenig enttäuscht – er wollte die Nachricht von der Geburt seiner ersten Tochter doch ganz genüsslich verbreiten. „Na ganz einfach: Es ist noch nicht mal 7 Uhr und die Plenskes sind alle Frühaufsteher – bei den Kowalskis aber nur die Mädchen, sprich ein Kind von dir und Lisa kann nur ein Frühaufsteher sein, wenn es ein Mädchen ist." Jetzt war Rokko verwirrt: „Na wenn du meinst. Auf jeden Fall ist sie schon fast 4 Stunden alt und sie sieht aus wie Trina, als sie klein war, bloß dass sie blaue Augen hat. Auf einen Namen haben wir uns auch schon geeinigt, sie heißt Alexa, ist 51 cm groß und 3300 und ein paar zerquetschte Gramm schwer." – „Willst du vielleicht mit Tante Trina und Onkel Bruno sprechen?" – „Wenn die schon wach sind." – „Was heißt denn hier ‚wenn'? Ich glaube, die sitzen schon seit Sonnenaufgang in der Küche und tüfteln irgendwelche Geschäftsstrategien aus. Ich reiche dich einfach mal rüber, ja?" Trina, dein Bruder ist am Telefon, hörte Rokko Timos gedämpfte Stimme nach einigen Augenblicken. Das Baby? – das war Trinas Stimme, aus der Begeisterung sprach. „Rokko? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du Neu-Papa. Wie geht es Lisa?" – „Sie schläft ein bisschen. Ihren Eltern habe ich schon Bescheid gesagt. Unser Zwerg ist eine Zwergin – sie heißt Alexa", spulte Rokko seinen Text mit der gleichen Begeisterung wie schon Minuten zuvor ab. „Sagst du es Bruno?" – „Mach ich. Und Hannah wecken wir auch gleich." Gib ihn mir mal, hörte Rokko Bruno im Hintergrund. „Ich wollte auch gratulieren. Können wir Lisa und die Zwergin heute schon besuchen?" – „Ja, das erwarten wir doch. Ich muss doch mit meinem kleinen Engel angeben." Rokko war noch immer ganz verzückt von dem kleinen Mädchen, das optisch die perfekte Mischung aus ihm und Lisa war. „Besuchszeiten sind von 14 bis 16 Uhr. Helga und Bernd kommen auch. Okay, da kommt meine kleine Prinzessin in ihrem Kinderbettchen – ich muss Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedete Rokko sich schnell. Die Hebamme schob gerade das kleine Kinderbett an ihm vorbei in Lisas Zimmer – da musste er hinterher schließlich wollte er nichts verpassen.

231


End file.
